Paraiso Escondido
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: Que pasa cuando dos chicas se encuentran en un hermoso jardin en donde no solo las flores crecen sino tambien un amor casi prohibido. YA EPILOGO! Haruka/Michiru
1. Comienzo de un amor

Paraíso Escondido

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

Hace mas de quinientos años, en una lejana tierra se encontraba un reino. Los habitantes de ese reino eran muy felices, el rey y la reina eran personas muy buenas y nobles trataban a las personas del pueblo como iguales.

El rey y la reina tenían una hermosa hija llamada Michiru, una pequeña muy simpática, humilde y muy bella. Michiru tenia tan solo 10 años pero ya se podía apreciar su belleza natural, con unos ojos azules como el mar, el pelo largo color aguamarino, pequeños labios rosa muy tentadores y una figura que demostraría sus cualidades dentro de unos años.

Ese año el reino celebraría el onceavo cumpleaños de su princesa, todos estaban muy emocionados, aunque todavía faltaran varios años para que la princesa encontrara a alguien con quien compartir su vida, esa fiesta era un comienzo. El rey y la reina habían invitado a varios príncipes y princesas de otros reinos.

Esa mañana antes de la fiesta, Michiru se estaba probando varios vestidos, "creo que ese le queda muy bien Lady Michiru" una de las sirvientas dejo "tu crees, Cathy?", "Por supuesto su majestad, se ve muy bello en usted".

El vestido que Michiru llevaba era de color azul-marino con un toque de amarillo, era hecho a la medida y de la tela más fina, un bello vestido. Michiru abrazo a su amiga de toda la vida "gracias, Cathy".

Al llegar la hora de la fiesta, Michiru empozo a sentirse muy nerviosa y decidió ir a caminar por el jardín del castillo por un momento antes de la fiesta. Al llegar a la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín encontró a un muchacho muy apuesto.

El chico tenia el cabello corto de un color rubio-arenisco, unos bellos ojos verdes pensativos y distantes.

'No se porque tuve que venir' Haruka una de las princesas de los reinos del sur decidió caminar por los jardines de el palacio en donde se celebraba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lady Michiru. 'Padre me dijo que viniera para poder conocer a la hija de su mejor amigo pero... odio esta clase de fiesta, lo bueno fue que madre me dejo vestir como a mi me gusta'.

Haruka es la hija mayor del mas respetado rey de los territorios del sur, su padre por desgracia no estaba en condiciones de viajar y su madre estaba esperando su segundo hijo. A Haruka no le gustaba usar vestidos, decía que esos no estaban hechos para ella y que prefería la ropa de hombre que era mas cómoda, y por supuesto así era como iba vestida ese día, no tan formal pero tampoco tan casual.

Lo divertido de todo eso era que varias princesas pensaban que ella era un chico pero al descubrir que era una chica, Haruka casi no podía contener la risa por la reacción de las otras chicas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que era observada, una chica, de cabello aguamarino con un bello vestido azul-marino y algunos lienzos en amarillo, unos irresistibles ojos color azul como el bello mar, la miraba desde el otro lado de unos arbustos se dio cuenta que la chica se le acercaba poco a poco y no pudo evitar ver la mirada intensa de la chica que no se apartaba de ella y se dio cuenta que ella también miraba intensamente a aquella chica.

Salió de su admiración al escuchar que la bella chica le hablaba "hola, soy Michiru la princesa de este castillo" Haruka no pudo contener el asombro, esta bella chica era la anfitriona de esa gran fiesta "hola, soy Haruka, la princesa del reino del sur" dijo ella tomando la mano de Michiru y besándola tiernamente.

'Una chica?... bueno debo admitir que es bien parecida' Michiru se sonrojo no solo por el beso sino también por sus pensamientos "Mucho gusto Haruka... pero dime, que haces aquí, en el jardín y además sola?" Haruka desvió la mirada de Michiru para ver a la fuente "solo pensando".

Michiru noto la mirada triste de Haruka, no quería ser entrometida, pero de alguna manera no le gustaba ver a Haruka triste, era algo que venia de muy dentro de su corazón "que pasa?" Haruka volvió a mirar a Michiru y no pudo evitar ver la cara de preocupación que tenia la muchacha "Es solo que... estoy algo preocupada por la salud de mi padre y mi madre".

Haruka se sorprendió por la sinceridad con la que le hablo a Michiru, ella acostumbraba ser una persona muy reservada y no suele confesar lo que siente a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres.

Michiru no pudo preguntar el porque de eso porque Cathy la interrumpió "Lady Michiru!, Lady Michiru!, donde esta?!", "Aquí cerca de la fuente, Cathy" la sirvienta corrió hasta donde se encontraban Haruka y Michiru "Lady Haruka, no sabia que se encontraba aquí, será mejor que ustedes dos entren en el palacio, la fiesta esta por comenzar" Michiru y Haruka sonrieron por el tono autoritario de Cathy.

"Así es ella siempre?" Michiru vio a Haruka y asistió "si, todo el tiempo" las dos empezaron a reír y Cathy las volteo a ver "que es tan gracioso sus majestades?" Las dos chicas empezaron a reír nuevamente y Michiru respondió "nada Cathy, solo un chiste que Lady Haruka me contó".

Haruka estaba fascinada con la delicada y dulce risa de Michiru, desde ese momento supo que le agradaba mucho Michiru.

Michiru se encontraba frente a muchos príncipes y princesas de los otros reinos que se habían reunido para su fiesta, a lo lejos podía ver que Haruka se encontraba viendo al jardín por una ventana, pero ya no tenia la mirada triste ni distante sino de una tranquilidad y serenidad.

Los padres de Michiru presentaron uno por uno a cada miembro de cada reino cuando llego el momento de Haruka. Haruka por alguna extraña razón se sentía nerviosa al ser presentada formalmente con Michiru. "Michiru, ella es la hija del mas conocido y respetado rey de los territorios del sur, Haruka".

Haruka hizo una reverencia y dijo "es un placer conocerla princesa" Michiru sonrió y dijo "el mío también", "por cierto Haruka, como esta tu padre y tu madre?" La reina preguntó "mi padre aun sigue algo mal y mi madre esta bien, si no toma en cuenta que tiene 6 meses de embarazo" el rey, la reina y Haruka empezaron a reír, Michiru se quedo algo confundida al principio pero después sonrió 'por eso estaba preocupada, me alegro que no sea algo peor'.

La fiesta pasó muy rápido, como el viento que hace mover las plantas en los campos, todos los invitados se despidieron de los reyes y la princesa. Michiru no había visto a Haruka desde que fue presentada formalmente con ella, después de cambiarse la ropa a una mas cómoda, decidió ir al jardín en donde vio por primera vez a Haruka, al llegar a la fuente vio que allí se encontraba alguien, Haruka.

"Haruka!!" Michiru corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga "Michiru, no me podía ir sin antes despedirme de mi amiga" dijo Haruka besando denuevo la mano de Michiru haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente "me escribirás, Haruka?", "Por supuesto, todos los días si es posible" Haruka se despidió nuevamente de Michiru y desapareció entre el bosque.

Esa noche no solo nació una gran amistad sino también un amor que seria imposible de destruir....

CONTINUARA..........

A/N: Hola!!!, Espero que la primera parte de mi historia les haya gustado mucho y si no.... pues que vamos a hacer! -.-;;

Cómo todo escritor ó escritora espero que me dejen comentarios, esto nos ayuda a tener ideas y por supuesto sentirnos orgullosos que otras personas aprecien nuestro trabajo, así que ya saben DEJEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como soy escritora en dos idiomas talvez tardare un poco en presentar mi otro capitulo, y si están curiosos ó curiosas de lo que escribo en ingles pueden leer mi historia "Young Mamoru".

Por ahora se despide su amiga Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi (pueden llamarme como les guste ;P ).

Hasta pronto!!!! :D


	2. Una noticia inesperada

Paraíso Escondido

Capitulo II

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

Cinco largos años pasaron desde ese día, Haruka y Michiru se enviaban cartas cada día que podían, buenas y malas noticias se escribían en esas cartas. El padre de Haruka por desgracia había muerto dos años después de ese día por la enfermedad que lo aquejaba desde hacia muchos años, por supuesto que Michiru fue al funeral del Rey pero no pudo ver a Haruka por mucho tiempo solo un vistazo y un lo siento, eso fue todo.

Antes de la muerte del Rey Haruka le había escrito sobre su nuevo hermano menor, el pequeño se llamaba Leonard como su padre. Michiru le había contado en esas cartas la dicha de tener una hermana menor un año más pequeña que el hermano de Haruka. La única cosa que Michiru no se atrevió a contarle a Haruka fue que tres años después de conocerse su padre la había comprometido con uno de los príncipes del norte, el príncipe Adrián.

Pero lo que nadie sabia era que el corazón de Michiru ya estaba ocupado por alguien. Por una persona que hacia cinco años le había robado el corazón con la mirada, Haruka.

Lo que Michiru no sabia era que alguien en una tierra muy lejana estaba sintiendo lo mismo y pensaba en ella todos los días. "Haruka, Leonard quiere ir a dar un paseo a caballo, lo puedes llevar?" Haruka aparto la vista de la ventana, "Claro madre!". Acababa de leer la ultima carta de Michiru y estaba de muy buen humor.

"Porque estas tan feliz, Haruka?" El pequeño Leonard de cinco años le pregunto "El ángel te ha escrito otra vez?" Haruka se sonrió así misma, hacia un año el pequeño Leonard estaba muy curioso por saber porque su hermana estaba tan feliz y Haruka le había dicho que era porque un ángel le escribía.

"Si Leonard, el ángel me ha escrito denuevo" el pequeño la miro con una sonrisa emocionada "algún día la conoceré, Haruka?", "Eso espero" y los dos se dirigieron a los establos.

El décimo-sexto cumpleaños de Michiru se acercaba rápidamente y como hacia cinco años se celebraría una gran fiesta. Haruka estaba a morir de los nervios por ver a Michiru nuevamente, esta vez su madre y el pequeño Leonard la acompañaban para conocer a la hermana de Michiru, Yari.

Haruka estaba tan nerviosa que decidió dar un paseo por la vieja fuente en donde un día hacia muchos años conoció al ángel que cuida sus sueños, al ángel que ilumina sus días y la arrulla de noche.

"HARUKA!!!" Una dulce y aterciopelada voz la llamo por los arbustos "MICHIRU!!!" Haruka corrió hacia Michiru mientras que Michiru corrió hacia ella en donde se encontraron en un largo abrazo. "Haruka, no sabes cuanto quería verte" dijo Michiru aspirando el perfume de Haruka "yo también quería verte" dijo Haruka acariciando el cabello de Michiru, separándose de ella beso la mano de Michiru como lo había hecho hacia cinco años.

Las dos se sentaron en una banca cerca de la fuente, Haruka miro a Michiru detenidamente admirando su belleza, la niña que había visto hacia cinco largos años se había convertido en toda una dama, su pelo había crecido un poco mas, sus ojos no habían perdido esa inocencia aunque ahora fueran mas azules y su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña.

"Estas muy bella, Michiru" Michiru se sonrojo y vio a Haruka, el pequeño muchacho que conoció hacia cinco años desapareció casi por completo aunque en los ojos de Haruka aun se podía apreciar la mirada del chico, su cuerpo mostraba mas facciones de una bella chica aunque aun vestida como un chico y el hermoso cabello corto de Haruka ahora brillaba mas al igual que sus ojos.

"Tu también" para disgusto de Haruka pero deleite de Michiru ella se sonrojo "Gracia". Se quedaron un momento calladas disfrutando la presencia de cada una, cuando Michiru recordó lo que no le había mencionado a Haruka en las cartas "Um... Haruka" Haruka noto un ligero nerviosismo en Michiru y la miro fijamente "Si?" Michiru comenzó a sentirse mucho más nerviosa. Como podría decirle a la persona que amaba que estaba comprometida con otro?, "Ha... Haruka tengo que decirte algo importante" Haruka acaricio la mejilla de Michiru y dijo "Que pasa Michiru?" La mirada tan llena de amor y de preocupación hicieron que Michiru se perdiera un momento en los ojos de Haruka, sus rostros se acercaban "Haruka... yo..." sus labios estuvieron apunto de tocarse pero un ruido en los arbustos las asusto haciéndolas separarse rápidamente y con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

"Michiru?" La voz de un chico se escucho, a Michiru se le helo la sangre al escuchar esa voz levantándose rápidamente vio hacia donde venia esa voz, un muchacho un poco mas alto que Haruka con el pelo corto color café igual que sus ojos camino hacia ella y le beso la mano "Michiru, la fiesta esta por comenzar... quien es este muchacho?".

Haruka se levanto y le dio la mano al muchacho "Soy Haruka, princesa del reino más grande del sur" el muchacho pareció sorprendido por lo que Haruka dijo pero se recupero rápidamente "Mucho gusto, yo soy Adrián uno de los príncipes del reino del norte y prometido de Michiru".

Todo pareció detenerse para Haruka desde que escucho la palabra prometido, miro a Michiru fijamente haciendo que esta temblara por esa mirada tan fija 'eso era lo que me querías decir, Michiru?' Como si ella pudiera escucharla, Michiru miro tristemente a Haruka y asistió "Pasa algo, Haruka?" Adrián le pregunto "No, nada Adrián estoy... bien" Adrián asistió y tomo la mano de Michiru, las facciones de Haruka cambiaron dramáticamente de tristeza a enojo pero solo los siguió tranquilamente.

Como siempre los demás invitados fueron presentados a la princesa Michiru y a la pequeña Yari. Michiru no podía apartar la mirada de Haruka quien estaba en una de las ventanas observando el jardín con una mirada perdida. Cuando llego el momento de la familia de Haruka, ella camino con la vista agachada.

"Es un gusto poder verlos denuevo su majestad" dijo el Rey "También es el nuestro" dijo la madre de Haruka. Michiru miraba fijamente el rostro de Haruka quien parecía bastante fascinada con el piso del salón, Michiru deseaba que ella le devolviera la mirada pero sin resultado.

"Has crecido mucho, Leonard" observo la madre de Michiru, el pequeño asistió cortésmente y miro hacia donde estaba Michiru "Haruka, es ella el ángel?" Pregunto el pequeño señalando a Michiru, los mayores solo rieron "Leonard, porque dices que Michiru es un ángel?" Pregunto muy divertida su madre "Porque Haruka me dijo que un ángel le escribía".

Los adultos rieron nuevamente por el comentario tan inocente del pequeño. Michiru no pudo evitar notar el pequeño rubor que se formaba en las mejillas de Haruka y sonrió "Leonard, ella es Yari nuestra hija pequeña, Yari le puedes enseñar a Leonard los alrededores?" La pequeña asistió y tomo la mano del pequeño "Vamos Leonard, te enseñare los peces" y así salieron corriendo los dos pequeños.

"Sabes, Yari", "Si, Leonard?", "Creo que nuestras hermanas están enamoradas, viste como miraba Michiru a Haruka?" Yari paro un momento y se quedo pensando, "Si, creo que tienes razón Leonard, Michiru me dijo que su guardián siempre le escribía... supongo que es tu hermana ese supuesto guardián, como Michiru es para Haruka su ángel", Leonard asistió y los dos pequeños salieron corriendo denuevo.

CONTINUARA................

----------

A/N: muy listos los pequeños, no lo creen?. Si les gusto DEJEN REVIEW!! y si no les gusto pues.... DEJEN REVIEW!!.

Shiori

:D


	3. Una propuesta malas noticias

Paraíso Escondido

Capitulo III

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

La fiesta estaba bastante animada, los pequeños Leonard y Yari se llevaban de maravilla y andaban haciendo una que otra travesura. Michiru no parecía muy feliz tenia la mirada perdida y no importaba lo que Adrián le decía para animarla nada parecía importarle, Haruka estaba mas o menos en el mismo estado viendo al jardín por una de las ventanas con una mirada distante y triste. Michiru casi no podía contener las lagrimas por el semblante de Haruka.

A la mitad de la fiesta la música se detuvo, todos se preguntaban el porque de esto "Por favor, reúnanse" dijo el Rey, toda la gente se reunió alrededor del trono "El príncipe Adrián de uno de los reinos del norte tiene algo que decir" Adrián asistió y camino hacia donde se encontraba Michiru.

Hincándose frente a ella en una pierna y sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja que contenía un anillo. Michiru se quedo sin palabras y Haruka pues... bueno no pudo ocultar su asombro, decepción y muchas mas emociones. "Michiru, llevamos más de dos años como prometidos y tu padre y yo decidimos que era el momento de pedírtelo, Michiru te quieres casar con migo?".

Todo se detuvo para Michiru y también para Haruka, en ese lapso de tiempo las dos se miraron por un largo momento. "Michru?" Ella no tuvo de otra y tan solo asistió sin decir nada, no apartando la vista de Haruka. Cuando ella acepto Adrián la abrazó y le colocó el anillo acercándose a ella, le dio un beso.

Haruka no lo soportó mas y salió del salón corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, Michiru al ver que Haruka se marchaba no pudo suprimir una lagrima que se le escapo "Que pasa, Michiru?" Pregunto el Rey, "Nada padre... solo estoy feliz".

Y así los invitados estallaron en aplausos y la fiesta continuo.

Haruka se encontraba denuevo en los jardines 'No puedo creerlo, ella acepto?!, Ella ACEPTO!!, Se casará y la perderé, como pudo dejarme, a mi!, Yo que la amo como a nadie en el mundo, yo que daría mi vida solo por tenerla a mi lado, que le podría dar cualquier cosa si me lo pidiera, yo que la amo... esta bien, esta ese ligero problema, aun no le he confesado lo que siento por ella... HE PERDIDO!!, LA HE PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE!!' Haruka lloró silenciosamente en los jardines.

Michiru no se encontraba en mejor condición que Haruka, no soportaba la sola idea de pasar el resto de sus días con un completo extraño, aunque conociera a Adrián desde hacia cinco años no era lo mismo, porque él no la conocía tanto como la conocía Haruka.

Por suerte la fiesta se había terminado y aun mejor Adrián tendría que irse por asuntos de trabajo a los reinos del Oeste por dos meses. "Reina Scarleth, porque no pasan un tiempo en nuestro palacio?" El padre de Michiru le pregunto, en ese momento Haruka entro al salón pero no levantaba la vista, a Michiru se le partió el corazón.

"Será un placer su majestad, por lo visto Leonard y Yari la pasan muy bien, además Haruka quería pasar un tiempo con Michiru", "que bien les enseñaremos sus habitaciones".

Esa noche todos compartieron la mesa en una pequeña cena, Haruka estaba completamente distante y fría, Michiru se sentía muy mal se disculpo y se dirigió a su dormitorio, al llegar no soporto mas y estallo en un llanto desesperado "Haruka... perdóname" dijo entre sollozos "Yo... no tengo lugar... para nadie mas, solo para ti".

Haruka también se disculpo y se dirigió a su dormitorio, lo malo era que su dormitorio estaba al lado del de Michiru, al pasar por el cuarto de Michiru no pudo evitar escuchar unos sollozos que venían de dentro.

Indecisa Haruka se acerco mas a la puerta, al escuchar el llanto desesperado de Michiru la preocupación pudo mas que el enfado y tristeza, entro al dormitorio y encontró a Michiru llorando desconsoladamente en la cama.

Haruka se acerco y envolvió a Michiru en un abrazo "Ya, Michiru... dime que te pasa?" La bella chica solo abrazo a Haruka mas fuerte esto preocupo a Haruka aun mas, "Que pasa Michiru, te sientes bien?".

Se podían escuchar murmullos que venían de la joven "No quiero... no quiero casarme con el, Haruka" Haruka se sorprendió totalmente "Entonces porqué lo haces?" Michiru levanto la vista y miro tristemente a Haruka "Mi padre..." Haruka parecía aun mas sorprendida "No entiendo, porque él?" Michiru se aparto mas de Haruka y observo una pintura que estaba en la pared.

"Hace muchos años mi verdadera madre murió... mi padre le hizo una promesa a mi madre antes de morir, le prometió que me casaría con un respetable príncipe pero mi madre no pudo decirle una ultima cosa antes de morir, mi padre estuvo intrigado por lo que ella trato de decirle pero juro cumplir los deseos de mi madre a toda costa... y es por eso que me comprometió con Adrián... pero Haruka yo no lo amo, no a él, mi corazón ya esta ocupado por alguien".

El corazón de Haruka se sentía ligero pero a la vez pesado por todo lo que le había dicho Michiru "No te preocupes, Michiru todo saldrá bien, nadie te obligara a hacer algo que tu no quieres, te lo prometo" dijo Haruka abrazando a Michiru y susurrándole palabras bellas y tranquilizadoras.

Michiru miro a Haruka y no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada cautivadora "Quieres que te diga quien ocupa mis pensamientos y mi corazón?" Susurro Michiru tiernamente, Haruka estaba nerviosa pero asistió, Michiru solo se acerco mas a Haruka su respiración acariciaba el rostro de Haruka.

Michiru cerro los ojos y atrapo los labios de Haruka en un apasionado beso. Haruka estallo en un mar de emociones y respondió el beso con la misma pasión que Michiru, las dos se separaron sin aliento "Eres tú mi bella Haruka, eres tú a la que amo" Haruka sonrió y beso denuevo a Michiru, "Yo también te amo Michiru" susurro Haruka.

La noche era joven y también las dos chicas, esa noche de luna llena las dos no solo se confesaron su amor sino que también se lo demostraron.

-------------------------

A/N: perdón por el chap tan corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo. No se olviden de dejar REVIEW!!!!

Shiori

;D


	4. Un pueblo misterioso

Paraíso Escondido

Capitulo IV

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

El sol de la mañana iluminaba el cuarto en donde se encontraban dos figuras cómodamente acostadas en una cama, la primer figura al sentir el calor del sol abrió sus bellos ojos verdes y miró a su compañera con una calidez casi comparable con la del sol de mañana.

Haruka no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, la bella Michiru estaba con ella a su lado y no con Adrián, Michiru la amaba a ella no a Adrián, esto solo trajo otra gran sonrisa a su rostro y no solo eso la noche anterior se lo había demostrado.

En ese momento Michiru abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y le sonrió a Haruka dándole un beso tierno en los labios "Buenos días, amor" Haruka abrazo a Michiru fuertemente y la beso denuevo "buenos días" Michiru sonrió. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta "Princesa Michiru, el desayuno ya esta listo, ¿quiere que también despierte a la princesa Haruka?, Parece que la fiesta si las dejo agotadas a las dos" Michiru comenzó a reír y vio a Haruka que trataba de no reír muy fuerte "Si Cathy, no te preocupes que yo le avisaré a la princesa Haruka", "Esta bien" se escucharon pasos marcharse de la entrada.

Haruka abrazó a Michiru y se levanto de la cama, vistiéndose camino hacia Michiru quien también se había vestido y llevaba un lindo vestido celeste "¿Cómo crees que pasare a mi cuarto sin ser vista?" Michiru pensó por un momento la situación y luego de un momento de silencio empezó a reír, Haruka frunció el seño y pregunto "¿Qué es tan gracioso?", "Bueno podrías pasar por los balcones es la única manera de pasar sin ser vista, por supuesto si no hay nadie en el jardín".

Los dos caminaron hacia el bacón por suerte los balcones eran lo suficientemente grandes para que alguien pudiera pasar de uno a otro, asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca Haruka salto por los balcones a su cuarto pero no antes de darle otro beso a su amada Michiru.

Sonriendo Michiru camino hacia el espejo y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo dándole tiempo a Haruka para cambiarse de ropa, luego de unos minutos Michiru salió de su habitación encontrándose con una sonriente Haruka, tomándola de la mano Michiru y Haruka se dirigieron al comedor.

"Se ve que hoy las dos se encuentran mejor" dijo el Rey al verlas entrar con una gran sonrisa, "Si padre, me siento mucho mejor" viendo significativamente a Haruka, Michiru sonrió aun más al ver que Haruka tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas. El rey las vio sospechosamente y pregunto "¿Y a que se debe eso, hija?" Sentándose a la mesa junto a Haruka, Michiru respondió "Es un día excelente, ¿no te parece?" El rey asistió, Haruka la miro curiosamente y suspiro.

"Por cierto padre, ¿donde esta Margarita?" pregunto Michiru mientras unos sirvientes les servían la comida "Ella y la reina Scarleth fueron desde temprano de compras a la ciudad, ya sabes como es ella y ahora que tiene con quien pasarla todo el tiempo de compras es peor" el rey suspiro mientras Michiru y Haruka reían.

"Disculpe su majestad, ¿mi hermano también fue con ellas?" El rey asistió "Si, y se han llevado a la pequeña Yari también".

Después del desayuno el rey se retiro porque tenia una reunión con los caballeros del castillo, una guerra había estallado en los reinos del Oeste y Este y esta guerra amenazaba con expandirse a los reinos del Norte y Sur, el rey y la madre de Haruka ya habían hablado de la situación y ordenaron proteger las fronteras de los dos reinos, por esta misma razón la madre de Haruka, ella y su hermano no podían abandonar el reino del Norte aunque esto no parecía preocuparle a Haruka.

Esa era la razón por la cual Adrián había ido al reino del Oeste, como comandante de las fuerzas del Norte era su deber. Haruka y Michiru decidieron dar un paseo por las afueras de la ciudad, prometieron no alejarse mucho para no preocupar a sus padres y así comenzaron su viaje a caballo.

Después de unas horas de cabalgar llegaron a un pequeño pueblo "Que bello lugar!" Exclamo Michiru, y si en efecto era un hermoso lugar, el pueblo se encontraba a las orillas de un hermoso lago con una cascada, el pequeño poblado estaba rodeado por montañas que parecían un manto verde lleno de árboles, alrededor del pueblo se encontraban grandes prados de bellas flores y en el centro de ese poblado se encontraba un templo shintoista.

"Es muy extraño que en esta época un pueblo tenga un templo así" comento Haruka "Si tienes razón, puede ser que este pueblo fue uno de los que hace mucho tiempo se negó a caer en manos de los reinados del pasado" Michiru miro a Haruka con una sonrisa "Si... puede ser, que bueno que esa guerra sin sentido ya se ha terminado", "Estoy deacuerdo con tigo amo, ¿quieres ir a ver el pueblo?" Haruka asistió y se puso en marcha seguida por Michiru.

"Hey, Usagi mira unos viajeros" una chica de pelo largo y rubio suelto miro a otra chica con el mismo color de cabello aunque era un poco mas claro recogido en un extraño estilo, las dos chicas llevaban unos kimonos el de la primera chica era de un color entre naranja y amarillo y el de la chica llamada Usagi era rosado con blanco "¿Que crees que hacen aquí Minako?" Usagi pregunto caminando hacia ellos, su amiga la siguió y unos minutos después se encontraron frente a Haruka y Michiru.

"Mucho gusto nobles viajeros, ¿qué los ha traído por estos alrededores?" Usagi les pregunto, Haruka desmonto del caballo y ayudo a Michiru a desmontar, las dos se acercaron a las dos chicas rubias "Usagi, mira que muchacho tan apuesto!!" Susurró Minako y Usagi asistió "Mucho gusto yo soy Michiru, princesa del castillo que esta a pocos kilómetros de aquí" Usagi y Minako le sonrieron "Hola" Michiru les sonrió afectuosamente, no le gustaba que las personas que conocía la trataran formalmente, además... estas chicas parecían algo especial.

Haruka sonrió también "Yo soy Haruka, princesa del reino del Sur" Usagi sonrió mientras que Minako parecía desilusionada por esto, "¿Le pasa algo a tu amiga?" Haruka pregunto frunciendo el seño, Usagi solo comenzó a reír haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara, "No le pasa nada, mi nombre es Usagi y el de mi despistada amiga.....","Hey, tu eres la despistada Usagi!!... mi nombre es Minako" las dos princesas comenzaron a reír, era algo inevitable, esas dos chicas eran simplemente... algo especial, Usagi y Minako después de recuperarse de su pequeña pelea empezaron a reír con las princesas.

Usagi después de tranquilizarse tomo de las manos a las dos princesas, Haruka y Michiru se sorprendieron por esto "Vamos, quiero que conozcan a las demás" y así las cuatro chicas caminaron hacia una gran casa, al entrar se encontraron con una chica de pelo corto color azul, sentada en un escritorio con varios libros a su alrededor.

En la cocina estaba una chica con el cabello color castaño recogido en una coleta ocupada preparando la comida, "La chica que esta en el escritorio es Ami y la otra chica es Makoto" dijo Minako, Usagi desde que entro y vio a Makoto preparando la comida salió rápidamente hacia ella y trató de robar uno de los panecillos.

"Disculparan ustedes a Usagi pero siempre pasa esto cuando Mako cocina" la chica que hacia poco estaba sumida en un libro dijo acercándose a las dos princesas "Mucho gusto soy Ami", "Es un placer, soy Michiru y ella es Haruka" Ami les sonrió... algo en esa sonrisa les intrigo a las dos chicas "Llegaron en buen momento, la cena esta casi lista" Ami les sonrió denuevo y fue a ayudar a su amiga.

Michiru y Haruka estaban intrigadas por todo esto, en primera las chicas las trataban como viejas amigas y no parecían estar incomodas por el hecho que ellas eran princesas, y segundo no podían evitar sentir que ellas las conocían también, esto las confundía pero a su vez las alegraba.

Después de la comida mas deliciosa que habían probado en su vida, todas las chicas salieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo, las personas que vivían allí eran tan amables como las chicas que denuevo hicieron sentir a Haruka y Michiru bienvenidas. Después de visitar a una pequeña niña llamada Hotaru quien era amiga de las chicas todas se dirigieron al templo.

Haruka y Michiru sintieron una gran conexión con esta pequeña niña, y no pudieron evitar encariñarse con ella. "Reeeeeeiiiiiiiii!!!!!!, ¿Dónde estas?" Una chica con el pelo largo de color obscuro salió de una de las habitaciones de meditación "Odango Atama, cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites!!!" Usagi solo le saco la lengua, tomando de la mano a las dos princesas se acerco a Rei "Ellas son Haruka y Michiru", "Mucho gusto, soy la sacerdotisa Rei".

En ese momento de la nada una enigmática mujer apareció al lado de Rei "y mi nombre es Setsuna" riendo por las caras de las dos princesas Setsuna dijo "porque no pasamos a una de las habitaciones y les explicare todo" Haruka y Michiru estaban confundidas... ¿que ellas les explicaría todo?... ¿explicar qué?... era muy confuso que solo siguieron a las demás chicas.

Makoto y Rei trajeron té y pastelillos para todo, aunque la mayoría de ellos fueron prácticamente desvanecidos por Usagi haciendo que Rei la regañara y empezando una pelea entre las dos chicas, después de eso Setsuna comenzó la tan misteriosa explicación "Nosotras seis somos las guerreras legendarias" dijo simplemente Setsuna "¿Las guerreras legendarias?" Pregunto sorprendida Michiru "¿Ustedes seis?, Pero si solo son cinco", "La pequeña Hotaru también es igual que nosotras" Haruka y Michiru se quedaron sin palabras.

Haruka había escuchado acerca de estas guerreras, hacia mucho tiempo una guerra estallo y todos los reinos estaban en peligro pero llegaron esas guerreras que según sabia Haruka eran guerreros y acabaron con la guerra, después de unos años de paz los reinos querían apoderarse de esas guerreras para tener mayor fuerza y expandir sus territorios, esa fue la razón de la destrucción de esos poblados pero ninguno de los reinos obtuvo a las guerreras y esa batalla sin sentido termino.

"Increíble, ¿pero como pueden estar vivas si eso fue hace tantos años?", "Sencillo..." respondió Rei "Somos sus descendientes". En ese momento un muchacho alto de ojos azules y pelo corto color negro entro en la habitación al verlo Usagi se levanto corriendo y lo abrazo, el muchacho respondió dándole un beso.

"Mamo-chan, ya regresaste!, ¿Cómo te fue?" Los dos se acercaron a las demás chicas "Bien Usako" saludando a todas las chicas dijo "Princesas lamento interrumpir esta platica pero las están buscando en su reino" Haruka y Michiru asistieron y se despidieron de todos, Usagi y su novio las acompañaron hasta sus caballos "adiós Usagi, adiós Um...", "Mamoru ese es mi nombre".

"Este día si que ha sido muy extraño y curioso, ¿no lo crees Haruka?" Haruka y Michiru se dirigían a el castillo "Si, ¿pero regresaremos verdad?, Esas chicas son algo especial" Michiru le sonrió "Por supuesto que regresaremos, además le prometimos a la pequeña Hotaru enseñarle a montar a caballo".

Y así las dos princesas continuaron su camino hacia el castillo mientras en el horizonte se apreciaba la puesta de sol.

CONTINUARA.................

--------------------------------

A/N: Hola otra vez, se preguntaran porque aparecen en este capitulo las otras chicas... bueno ellas son parte esencial del final de esta historia, pero no se preocupen en este fic todo gira alrededor de nuestras dos chicas y su relación.

Templo Shintoista: Solo por si no saben que es esto, este templo es donde el abuelo de Rei y ella trabajan y es el lugar en donde se reúnen las chicas mayormente en el Anime porque en el Manga se reúnen en un cuarto secreto del salón de video juegos donde trabaja Motoki/Andrew.

Harumiky Tenou- espero que algúndía nos encontremos en la red :D, gracias por los consejos y no te preocupes que no le va a pasar nada a Ruka-chan..... por ahora Whahahahahahaha.

Harumiky- haré todo lo posible por leer tu fic.

Lilithaesland- pues el matrimonio de Michi-chan si es por obligación, pero no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien.... bueno eso espero ;P

Silver

;D


	5. Adrían?

Paraíso Escondido

Capitulo V

por Shiori Kaiou ó Silver Tenshi

Haruka y Michiru estaban durmiendo apaciblemente en el cuarto de Michiru cuando alguien llamo a la puerta urgentemente, "Princesa Michiru!, Su madre y su padre necesitan hablar con usted y la princesa Haruka enseguida", "Esta bien, gracias Cathy" Haruka y Michiru se levantaron de inmediato, sabiendo muy bien que Cathy no tardaría en llamar a Haruka. Michiru ayudo a Haruka con su ropa y las dos se dirigieron al balcón, con rapidez pero cuidadosamente Haruka salto los balcones hacia su dormitorio llegando justo antes de que Cathy sospechara algo.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que encontraron aquel pueblo, lo visitaban seguido y se habían encariñado bastante con aquellas chicas, Haruka y Michiru llegaron a tenerle un cariño muy especial a la pequeña Hotaru, cuando la pequeña Hotaru aun era una bebe perdió a sus padres en una trágica masacre y fue encontrada por Setsuna quien la llevo a su pueblo y luego descubrieron que era una guerrera también. Hotaru parecía haber encontrado a sus padres en Haruka y Michiru, cada día desde que se conocieron las llamaba papá y mamá.

Todas las chicas sabían de su relación y del compromiso de Michiru, las chicas eran bastante comprensivas y trataban de ayudarlas en todo. Era muy difícil no confiar en ellas en especial Usagi, Haruka y Michiru juraban que Usagi tenia un aire de realeza, de sencillez y de serenidad, Usagi era como la princesa de las guerreras al lado de su galante y valiente príncipe Mamoru.

La guerra entre los reinos del Oeste y del Este empeoraba a cada momento y los padres de Michiru junto a la madre de Haruka hacían todo lo posible por proteger las dos tierras en paz. El padre de Michiru estaba particularmente preocupado por Adrián que aun seguía en el reino del Oeste.

Antes de llegar al salón del trono encontraron a un herido príncipe Adrián quien estaba siendo atendido por uno de los doctores del reino. Michiru vio a Haruka con tristeza, Haruka sabia lo que significaba la presencia de Adrián y solo pudo devolver la mirada triste a Michiru, pero aun con Adrián en el castillo ella no se daría por vencida y lucharía por su amor.

Adrián levanto la vista y vio a Haruka y Michiru ignorando las miradas que se daban... o talvez si se dio cuenta. Michiru camino hacia él, "Que paso, Adrián?" Michiru estaba preocupada, aunque ella no lo amará el siempre a sido un gran amigo para ella aunque no tanto como lo era Haruka. "Los soldados del reino del Este nos atacaron por sorpresa y tuve que escapar antes de que me atraparan pero..." La voz del príncipe se apago por un momento, Michiru lo miró con curiosidad y preocupación pero decidió no preguntar nada... por ahora.

Haruka se acerco a ellos y ayudo a Adrián a levantarse de la silla en que estaba sentado, entre las dos chicas llevaron a Adrián a uno de los dormitorios desocupados y lo recostaron en la cama. Michiru le sonrió a Haruka, Haruka asistió y dejo a Michiru y Adrián para que hablaran a solas.

"Adrián, Porque estas tan preocupado y triste?, Acaso paso algo mas?" Adrián se quedo cayado por un momento y luego vio a Michiru con una sonrisa "Dime algo Michiru, Desde cuando estas enamorada de Haruka?" Michiru lo vio sin palabras, como lo sabia?, Estará enojado por eso?, Miles de preguntas se asomaron a Michiru en ese momento y la verdad temió que una pelea se iniciara entre Adrián y Haruka.

"Como... lo sabes?" Adrián le sonrió aun mas "Hace un año, cuando pasaba por los jardines del palacio te vi en la vieja fuente con una mirada melancólica, quería ir a animarte pero luego escuche que estabas susurrando algo y decidí escuchar, decías que querías confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien y que como desearías que estuviera allí con tigo... y luego suspiraste su nombre, debo admitir que no recordaba a nadie con ese nombre y pase varios días pensando cuando de la nada recordé a aquella chica alta y de pelo rubio-arenisco, debo confesarte que me asombre muchísimo, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado pero... de alguna manera todo tenia sentido, tus cartas diarias al reino del Sur y las muchas cartas que recibías"

Michiru se quedo sin palabras denuevo pero... algo en el tono de las palabras de Adrián la tranquilizaban "No estas molesto?", "No, claro que no... al principio talvez pero solo porque no fuiste sincera con migo y no lo dijiste antes de que formalizáramos nuestro compromiso... pero no toda la culpa es tuya, yo tampoco he sido sincero con tigo... yo, al igual que tu estoy enamorado de otra persona" Michiru se sorprendió "Quien?" Adrián suspiro "La princesa del reino del Oeste..." Michiru sonrió "Oh, por eso fuiste tan animado a ese reino, debo admitir que pensé que estabas loco por estar feliz por ir a una guerra" Adrián rió al igual que Michiru.

"Pero tu padre fue tan insistente con los míos que me forzaron a este compromiso al igual que a ti" El rostro de Michiru se lleno de enojo y camino hacia el balcón "Mi padre..." dijo esta con enfado, Adrián se preocupo y camino hacia ella "Que pasa Michiru?" Michiru suspiro "Perdona a mi padre por lo que ha hecho... es solo que desde que mamá le hizo prometer que me casaría con una respetable persona, mi padre ha hecho todo lo posible en buscarlo" los dos se sentaron en la cama denuevo "lo siento mucho" dijo Adrián "Pero mi padre nunca se dio cuenta que mamá solo quería que yo fuera feliz con la persona que amaba no importara quien fuera" Adrián la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

"No te preocupes, si tu quieres podemos cancelar el compromiso" Michiru lo miro con sorpresa "Enserio?", "Claro". Michiru le dio un beso en la mejilla en ese momento se abrió la puerta, cuando Haruka entro a la habitación vio que Michiru le estaba dando un beso a Adrián, frunciendo el seño camino rápidamente hacia ellos, al verla Adrián se separo lo mas que pudo de Michiru y rió nerviosamente "No te preocupes Haruka, yo... Ack... Michiru..." Michiru no pudo retener la risa y comenzó a reírse de la cara de Adrián y la expresión de Haruka "Tranquila Haruka, no fue nada" Adrián se tranquilizo algo y dijo "Haruka, Michiru y yo decidimos cancelar nuestro compromiso" El rostro de Haruka se ilumino como un niño que encuentra un tesoro.

Haruka miro a Michiru y esta asistió con una sonrisa, los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lagrimas. Adrián decidió dejarlas solas y salió de la habitación.

Haruka camino hacia Michiru y la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo como queriendo decir que no la iba a dejar ir otra vez, Michiru sonrió y atrajo el rostro de Haruka hacia el suyo, dándole un apasionado beso. "Dime que esto no es un sueño Michiru" susurro Haruka, Michiru la atrajo para otro beso apasionado "No Haruka, esto es real".

CONTINUARA.............

------------------------------

Muchas, MUCHAS!!! Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, aprecio cada uno de ellos.

Perdón por no haber actualizado mi historia luego, con todo eso de Navidad y Año nuevo no tuve tiempo de sentarme en mi computadora y escribir la historia ::suspiro::

Pero aquí esta el capitulo 5 de esta historia, si yo se que es corto pero el próximo será mas largo, lo prometo.

Acerca de cuantos capítulos serán... bueno... eso depende de cuantos quiera hacer esta cabeza mía . -.-;

Hasta pronto

Shiori

;D


	6. Papá amo a una chica

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Adrián caminaba por los corredores del castillo cuando alguien lo llamo "Príncipe Adrián, se encuentra bien, me alegro mucho". Era la madre de Haruka que traía al pequeño Leonard quien parecía algo enojado. "Si no se preocupe... por cierto que le pasa a Leonard" El pequeño solo gruño y desvió la mirada, algo que no hacia dudar a nadie sobre su parecido con Haruka.

"Tuvo una pequeña pelea con Yari" dijo la reina sonriéndole al pequeño quien gruño nuevamente, Adrián sonrió picaramente y se acerco a Leonard diciéndole en tono de broma "Solo puedo decirte amiguito que así es como comienzan los grandes romances", Leonard se enrojeció por completo y gruño denuevo.

Adrián y la reina empezaron a reír por esto, en ese momento la pequeña Yari apareció caminando tímidamente hacia Leonard y le dijo "Me perdonas Leonard, no quise hacerte enfadar", Leonard la vio por un momento y luego le sonrió "Claro Yari, yo también fui un tonto, ven vamos a jugar". Tomándola de la mano los dos pequeños salieron corriendo a los jardines. 'Esos dos son tan tiernos', pensó la reina 'Me pregunto si... no, muy temprano para saberlo, talvez dentro de unos años...'.

"Adonde se dirige príncipe" pregunto la reina después de una momento de silencio "Al salón del trono, pensaba esperar a Michiru allí" Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón"Supongo que usted debe amar mucho a la princesa Michiru, no es así" Adrián parecía algo incomodo, la reina lo vio sospechosamente "Uh?... Umm, la verdad es que... bueno creo que puedo confiar en usted su majestad... Michiru y yo decidimos cancelar el matrimonio, los dos estamos enamorados de otras personas".

La reina no perecía tan sorprendida como Adrián imaginaba que estaría "Ya veo, y de quienes están enamorados, si no le molesta decirme claro esta", Adrián suspiro "Yo amo a la princesa del reino del Oeste, casi desde que éramos unos niños y Michiru... ella..." Adrián no estaba tan seguro de decirle a la reina, porque... bueno Haruka era su hija y podría enfadarse o desmayarse o... "Déjeme adivinar, es Haruka no es así".

Adrián se detuvo precipitadamente y se quedo viendo fijamente a la reina "Como lo sabe" Pregunto el sorprendido príncipe, la reina solo rió y lo miro con unos serenos ojos"El comportamiento de las dos me pareció muy sospechoso desde que llegamos aquí hace dos meses, además cuando usted le propuso matrimonio a Michiru vi como un gran dolor cruzaba sus rostros ese preciso momento, la verdad me entristeció eso y deseaba que ellas estuvieran juntas... pero eso será imposible, el padre de Michiru no lo aceptara" Adrián asistió a esto y los dos siguieron su camino.

Haruka y Michiru aun estaban en el cuarto disfrutando del apacible y cómodo silencio, pero de repente Michiru se separo de Haruka con la mirada de preocupación "Que pasa Michiru" Michiru se levanto y camino hacia el bacón, esto solo preocupo más a Haruka quien camino hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura susurrándole en el oído "Que pasa, te sientes bien" Michiru suspiro, mirando a Haruka tiernamente pero a la vez preocupada.

"Tengo algo de miedo, Haruka" Haruka la miro sorprendida"De que, Michiru" Michiru la abrazo fuertemente y susurro "De mi padre... el no aprobara nuestro amor" Haruka abrazo mas fuerte a Michiru "No te preocupes Michiru, yo te prometí que nadie te obligaría a hacer lo que tu no quisieras y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas".

Michiru se separó un poco de Haruka sonriéndole le dio un beso "Gracias Haruka", después de un momento de silencio las dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el salón del trono.

Al llegar al salón no solo encontraron a los padres de Michiru sino también la madre de Haruka y a Adrián, cuando las dos chicas entraron, Adrián les sonrió al igual que la madre de Haruka algo que intrigo a las dos chicas.

"Los he llamado a todos aquí, porque, según lo que Adrián me ha dicho sobre las batallas de los reinos vecinos, hemos decidido que necesitamos hacer algo para detener esas guerras. El príncipe Adrián nos ha dicho que toda esta guerra fue iniciada por una secta de guerreros que buscan la destrucción de todos los reinos para poder dominar los cuatro territorios""Si, según pude averiguar antes de que nuestro campamento fuera atacado, fue que esta secta de guerreros se hacen llamar los guerreros legendarios y que son descendientes de los antiguos guerreros que hace muchos años eran codiciados por todos los reinos".

Michiru y Haruka estaban atónitas y confundidas, se miraron un momento para ver si la otra había escuchado lo mismo "'Las guerreras legendarias', has dicho" Adrián negó con la cabeza "No, 'los' guerreros legendarios, son nueve hombres con grandes poderes" Haruka y Michiru suspiraron aliviadas, esto debían preguntárselo mejor a las chicas "Porque lo preguntas Michiru, Has escuchado algo sobre ellos""No padre, no sabia de ellos", 'Pero si sobre ellas' agrego para sí.

"Que sugiere que hagamos su majestad" pregunto la madre de Haruka quien después del fallecimiento de su esposo tomo toda responsabilidad del reino. "Lo que sugiero es que reforcemos las defensas de las fronteras y ayudemos a cuantos aliados de los otros reinos podamos".

Todos asistieron "Adrián les informara a las tropas de nuestros planes y mandara un mensajero al reino del Sur para informarles el plan, por ahora no podemos hacer mas así que sugiero que descansen hasta nuevo aviso". Todos estuvieron deacuerdo con esto, Adrián miro a Michiru y suspirando se acerco a su padre.

"Padre, Adrián y yo queremos hablarte de algo importante... puedes quedarte si quieres Margarita" La reina le sonrió y asistió, aunque ella no fuera la verdadera madre de Michiru su relación no era tan áspera, se llevaban muy bien y tenían una gran amistad, lo único que faltaba para que la reina estuviera totalmente feliz era que Michiru la llamara mamá...

Haruka parecía querer quedarse pero su madre lo impidió "Vamos Haruka, necesito hablar con tigo también" Haruka no tuvo de otra que seguir a su madre a su dormitorio.

"Que pasa, Michiru" Michiru respiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar "Padre, Margarita... Adrián y yo queremos decirte que... que..." Michiru se detuvo, estaba muy indecisa y bastante nerviosa "Que pasa Michiru, Que nos quieres decir" Adrián se acerco a Michiru y dijo en voz baja "Quieres que yo lo haga, Michiru" Michiru negó con la cabeza "No, yo lo haré".

"Padre, Margarita, Adrián y yo queremos cancelar nuestro matrimonio""QUE" El rey se levanto del trono precipitadamente asustando a Michiru y Adrián "QUE HAS DICHO" La reina le coloco una mano en el brazo y le susurro "Cálmate querido, deja que los dos hablen". El rey pareció tranquilizarse un poco y se volvió a sentar.

"Así es su majestad la verdad es que yo nunca estuve deacuerdo con mis padres por obligarme a hacer esto, a Michiru yo la quiero, es una gran persona""Y eso no es suficiente para casarse" interrumpió el rey, Adrián negó con la cabeza "No, ella es una gran amiga pero no es la persona que yo mas amo y quiero compartir mi vida".

El rey parecía muy confundido y algo furioso por esto, Adrián prosiguió "Le voy a ser sincero, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, la princesa Jen del reino del Oeste y había pensado casarme con ella mucho antes de comprometerme con Michiru" El rey se quedo cayado un momento sin palabras entonces Adrián prosiguió "Espero que comprenda su majestad""No entiendo, pero que dirán tus padres".

Adrián suspiro "Lo que digan mis padres me importa poco, ellos no conocen el amor, nisiquiera se hablan, por eso yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo, me comprende, Se que usted no se caso por compromiso, sino todo lo contrario y dos veces, así que no veo la razón de su enfado".

El rey pareció calmarse un poco viendo a su esposa quien le sonrió, preguntando tranquilamente a Michiru "Dime, hija que piensas de esto""Estoy totalmente deacuerdo con Adrián, no quiero tener una vida desdichada al lado de alguien que no quiero, Adrián es una gran persona... pero no es a quien amo".

La reina tomo la oportunidad para preguntar algo que la venia intrigando desde hacia mucho tiempo "Dime Michiru, a quien te refieres, quien es la persona que amas" Michiru se puso nerviosa de repente y no contesto "Michiru" La voz firme de su padre la hizo temblar aun mas, respirando hondo respondió "H... Haruka", 'Lo sabia!' Pensó para sí la reina.

El rey palideció y no decía nada, luego de un momento de silencio el rey estallo "NO PUEDE SER, y ahora resulta que amas a otra CHICA" Adrián tomo una de las manos de Michiru y la sostuvo por un tiempo dándole apoyo "Así es padre".

El rey suspiro agitado "Creo que deben irse necesito meditar esto" Los dos muchachos salieron del salón, los ojos de Michiru se llenaron de lagrimas al salir del salón.

"Que piensas de esto querido" El rey se recostó pesadamente en su asiento"No lo se... dime Margarita, que crees que sea lo correcto". La reina sonrió tranquilamente "En el amor todo es correcto".

Haruka y su madre caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al dormitorio de la reina, la reina se sentó en la cama e hizo que Haruka se sentara a su lado. "Haruka, sabes que eres una gran chica, verdad" Haruka pareció confundida y sorprendida "A que viene todo esto, madre". La reina le sonrió y tomo una de sus manos "Quiero contarte la verdadera historia de como conocí y me enamore de tu padre".

Haruka miro intensamente a su madre, entonces lo que hace muchos años le habían contado era mentira, No podía creerlo. "Parece que esto atrajo tu atención, verdad" La reina sonrió tristemente ""Por qué no me dijeron esto cuando era niña, Por qué me dijeron mentiras" La voz de Haruka se escuchaba bastante triste.

Su madre la abrazo "Era algo doloroso para nosotros, eras muy pequeña y talvez no lo hubieras entendido" Haruka frunció el seño "Pero... no entiendo". Su madre la hizo recostarse en su regazo, acariciando el desordenado cabello de Haruka, comenzó su historia.

"Yo tenia tan solo dieciséis años cundo llegue al reino del Sur, mi familia era muy pobre y necesitábamos dinero porque mi padre tenia una deuda muy grande, entonces para ayudar decidí viajar al reino más cercano y conseguir trabajo, trabaje de todo lo que pude y dos años después al fin pude conseguir todo el dinero de la deuda de mi padre. Decidí regresar a mi pueblo cuando el transporte en que iba tuvo un accidente, todos los que iban con migo de una manera muy extraña desaparecieron al momento del accidente".

La reina se detuvo un momento con una expresión de temor y preocupación, Haruka sabia que esto le afectaba a su madre y tomándola de la mano le sonrió comprensivamente, la reina miro a su hija y también le sonrió "Tres días estuve perdida en el bosque hasta que un carruaje me encontró, en el se encontraba tu padre y su hermano mayor".

Haruka se sorprendió "Mi padre tenia un hermano""Si Haruka, pero era muy doloroso para tu padre el recordarlo" Haruka se quedo callada y la reina prosiguió "Tu padre tenia diecinueve años y su hermano veinticuatro, ellos me rescataron y me llevaron a su castillo, yo estaba asombrada y sorprendida por el lujo del castillo, las personas del castillo me acogieron muy bien."

"Unos meses pasaron y el hermano de tu padre se enamoro de mi y se comprometió con migo, en ese momento yo solo era una gran amiga de tu padre, nos parecíamos tanto y nos llevábamos tan bien que no fue difícil comenzar una amistad" Haruka miro fijamente a su madre "Entonces... como fue que se enamoraron".

"Descubrí mis sentimientos hacia tu padre un día que fui atacada por unos bandidos, estaba tan asustada pero de la nada apareció tu padre y me salvo, se veía tan apuesto en ese momento que no podía dejar de pensar en él" Haruka sonrió por la mirada tan feliz de su madre.

"En esa época también había una guerra pero no tan grande como esta y el hermano de tu padre tuvo que ir a la batalla, mientras él estaba en la guerra tu padre y yo pasábamos mas tiempo juntos, haciéndonos compañía para no sentirnos solos por la ausencia de su hermano."

"Un día yo me sentía muy deprimida y algo preocupada por mi familia, que se encontraba algo cerca de las tierras en guerra, tu padre se percato de esto y mando a preguntar por mi familia y dijeron que estaban bien, creo que en ese momento estaba apunto de enamorarme por completo de tu padre."

"Pero no fue hasta el otro día que en realidad me enamoreél me llevo a un valle muy bello para que nos distrajéramos un poco, la pasamos muy bien y regresamos algo tarde al palacio, cenamos y nos sentamos en una banca del jardín a admirar la luna, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí pero si recuerdo bien cuando él me miro a los ojos fijamente y me beso, pero no termino allí, y la mañana siguiente desperté en los brazos de tu padre."

Haruka tenia una cara tan graciosa entre interés y asombro "Que paso con el hermano de papá", la reina se entristeció un poco preocupando a Haruka "Al día siguiente un mensajero nos informo que el había muerto en la guerra".

Haruka se quedo callada "Tu padre y yo nos casamos ocho meses después y un mes después tu naciste" Haruka miro a su madre curiosamente "Un mes después, Eso significa que..." la reina le sonrió "Si Haruka, fuiste concebida ese mismo día".

Haruka se sentó al borde de la cama muy asombrada por todo lo que su madre le había contado "Dime Haruka, tu añas a la princesa Michiru no es así" Haruka la miro algo asustada "Yo... err... pues yo...""No tienes que mentir Haruka lo se todo" dijo la reina tomando una de las manos de Haruka en la suya "Como...""Nunca dejabas de hablar sobre ella cuando regresaste de la fiesta hace mucho tiempo, y cuanto murió tu padre no pude evitar ver como la mirabas, con un amor incomparable, no te preocupes no te niego que la ames, tu padre estaría orgulloso de saber que te has enamorado de alguien ejemplar".

Haruka suspiro "Si, la amo mucho... pero... no sé si soy la mejor para ella, además... su padre nunca me aceptara después de todo soy una chica".

La reina sonrió de modo tranquilo "No pienses así Haruka yo se que él te parecía muchísimo, si, se que será muy difícil para él comprender esto al principio pero no te preocupes, además Margarita esta con él y ella aprueba completamente tu relación con Michiru".

"En serio" pregunto Haruka esperanzada "Claro". A Haruka se la llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y abrazo a su madre fuertemente dándole un beso en la mejilla. La reina sonrió "Será mejor que vayas con Michiru, talvez te necesita" Haruka beso a su madre nuevamente y salió del dormitorio con una gran sonrisa.

En un campamento, en los valles del reino del Este una figura meraba por un espejo a Leonard y Yari. Riendo maliciosamente se levanto y camino hacia una mesa, cuando un muchacho con una extraña vestidura entro en la habitación haciendo una reverencia comenzó "Capitán las tropas están listas para el ataque final al reino del Oeste y los guerreros estamos listos para empezar los ataques a los reinos del Norte y Sur""No creo que sea necesario atacar eso reinos Satomi". El muchacho lo vio curiosamente "Porque no Akuma", Akuma sonrió "Tengo una misión para ti y Masahiro, quiero que secuestren a los dos pequeños de los reinos del Norte y Sur, Leonard y Yari" Satomi sonrió y asistió "Como tu mandes Akuma".

Cuando Satomi salió de la habitación, Akuma camino hacia el espejo y comenzó a reír endemoniadamente "No podrán hacer nada contra nosotros, guerreras".

CONTINUARA...

-

Yay!... al fin pude terminar esta capitulo, perdón por no actualizar la historia luego, pero díganme, como puede uno concentrarse en su historia cuando su casa la están arreglando y el teléfono se descompuso dejándote fuera de la internet por casi mas de un mes y además empiezas el ultimo año de bachillerato antes de la universidad?.

Créanme es agotador, pero no se preocupen planeo actualizar mi historia mas seguido (en realidad ya esta escrita pero solo falta pasarla a la compu :hehehe:).

Pero lo prometido es deuda un capitulo mas largo que el anterior, aunque todavía no se si fue buena idea todo el rollo de la madre de Haruka y el papá de Michiru. La verdad a mi me gusta mucho, además tenia que ver las reacciones de los padres también ¿no lo creen?.

Haruka Tenhou- que mal lo de tus fics, créeme si me hubieran hecho eso ya no estarían vivos porque tengo mas de cien fic pero me alegro mucho que te interese mucho mi historia, gracias, muchas gracias, lo aprecio muchísimo enserio!. Oh si perdón por el retraso. Ah si, por mas que intente no pude poner a Adrián malo, no lo se es solo que no pude imaginármelo así... ¿pero quien dice que no se puede arrepentir?...

También muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, aprecio cada uno de ellos y me dan las energías para seguir esta historia. (Parece que Fantasía de Oro y Plata no pego mucho... pero aun así seguiré las dos historias :P ).

Shiori

:D


	7. empiezan los problemas

Paraíso Escondido

por Shiori Kaiou

Adrián y Michiru, después de hablar con el rey decidieron esperar a Haruka en los jardines "Me hubiera encantado que mi padre no se hubiera alterado tanto por la noticia" dijo Michiru mirando hacia el cielo azul. Adrián asistió pensativo "Pero no te preocupes, a la reina no pareció alterarle la noticia, que crees que signifique eso?", "No lo sé..." respondió Michiru con un suspiro 'Haruka...' en ese momento unas fuertes pero delicadas manos cubrieron los ojos de Michiru.

Adrián le sonrió a Haruka, "Haruka!" Exclamo Michiru a los pocos segundos, Haruka descubrió los ojos de Michiru y sentándose a su lado atrajo su rostro para un largo y apasionado beso. Adrián desvió la mirada apenado pero con una sonrisa. "Te amo" Susurro Haruka casi inaudiblemente, "Yo también" respondió Michiru de igual manera.

"Umm... err, lamento interrumpirlas chicas pero creo que allí vienen Yari y Leonard" dijo Adrián con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Y en efecto ahí venían los dos pequeños corriendo hacia ellos, Leonard siendo mas rápido que Yari venia mas adelante y la pequeña trataba de alcanzarlo "Espérame Leonard, eres muy rápido" grito la pequeña Yari "Apresúrate Yari".

Al llegar a donde Adrián, Michiru y Haruka se encontraban, Yari corrió y abrazo a su hermana "Michiru vamos a jugar, si?" Michiru sonrió y asistió "Haruka el rey quiere hablar con tigo, y con usted también príncipe Adrián" dijo Leonard, Haruka suspiro 'Esto no es bueno' Michiru tomo una de sus manos y le sonrió "Vienes Haruka?" Pregunto Adrián quien ya estaba caminando hacia el castillo, Haruka se levanto lentamente y camino con él hacia el castillo.

"Michiru vamos a ver a los peces" dijo Yari tomando una del las manos de Michiru y esta camino hacia el estanque, Michiru no tuvo de otra que seguir a su entusiasta hermanita y a Leonard que tenia la mano de Yari en la suya, Michiru sonio 'Parece que Haruka y yo no somos las únicas cercanas' cuando llegaron al estanque los dos pequeños salieron corriendo a las orillas "Tengan cuidado chicos" Yari y Leonard asistieron, Michiru camino hacia un árbol y sentó contemplando la calma del lugar.

"Satomi, me puedes repetir porque tenemos que llevarnos a dos mocosos, Me hubiera gustado mas estar en una batalla con los demás" dijo un muchacho alto con el pelo corto y unos penetrantes ojos negros "No reproches Masahiro, ya lo sabes, lo que no se es que vamos a hacer sí esa chica esta con ellos". Los dos muchachos tenían la misma vestimenta pero el muchacho mas alto tenia un listón anaranjado en el brazo y el otro uno rojo. Masahiro gruño "No importa esa chica solo llegamos, los tomamos y así podemos tener algo de acción destruyendo los demás reinos" Satomi sonrió "Bien".

Michiru estaba encantada viendo a los dos pequeños jugar, pero en ese momento noto algo extraño a su alrededor, vio que a ambos lados de ella dos sombras se acercaban a ellos y noto que una esfera de luz se dirigía a los pequeños corrió lo más rápido que pudo y quito a los pequeños del camino de la esfera de luz, en el lugar donde esta choco se formo una especie de burbuja anaranjada.

Las dos sombras salieron de su escondite "Quienes son?" Los dos extraños sonrieron "Princesa Michiru, nosotros somos los guerreros legendarios" Michiru se sorprendió y abrazo mas fuerte a los dos pequeños que estaban llorando "Que quieren?", "A esos pequeños" contesto Satomi, Masahiro y Satomi se acercaron mas a Michiru "Nisiquiera lo piensen!" Dijo Michiru y salió corriendo con los pequeños "Michiru tengo miedo" dijo Yari entre sollozos "No te preocupes y sigue corriendo" pero antes de que pudieran poner un pie en los jardines internos del castillo se encontraron frente a Masahiro "Es inútil que traten de escapar de nosotros... creo que Satomi tiene mucha razón, usted princesa viene con nosotros también" y con eso el rayo de luz que venia por detrás de ellos los impacto atrapándolos en una esfera roja, los cinco desaparecieron en un haz de luz dejando en el lugar una nota.

La reina Scarleth había salido a dar un paseo cuando vio esa extraña luz y corrió a ver lo que sucedía encontrando esa pequeña nota, al leerla palideció "Michiru, Yari y Leonard fueron secuestrados" la reina salió corriendo hacia el salón del trono.

Mientras tanto Haruka y Adrián caminaban hacia el salón del trono, los pasos de Haruka eran lentos e inseguros "No te preocupes Haruka, todo saldrá bien" Haruka solo suspiro "Eso espero" y pronto los dos estuvieron en la entrada del trono. Haruka se puso mas nerviosa "Lista?" Pregunto Adrián seriamente "Si" suspiro Haruka, Adrián abrió la puerta.

Al entrar se encontraron con el rey y la reina quienes estaban tranquilamente sentados en sus tronos, la reina sonrió misteriosamente al ver a Haruka pero el rostro del rey se mostraba sin emociones, "Nos mando a llamar su majestad?", "Así es príncipe Adrián y creo que ustedes dos saben MUY bien de lo que se trata, verdad princesa Haruka?" El tono del rey solo hizo estremecer a la pobre Haruka.

"Pensé mucho en lo que usted príncipe Adrián y mi hija me dijeron, estoy deacuerdo en que si no se aman no hay porque arruinarles la vida forzándolos". El rey parecía calmado al decir esto, Haruka dijo escapar un suspiro de alivio pero las siguientes palabras del rey la hicieron palidecer un poco "Sin embargo con respecto a lo otro que me dijo Michiru, yo..." el rey no termino de hablar porque la madre de Haruka entro corriendo al salón, Haruka al ver que su madre estaba tan alterada fue hacia ella y la abrazo, su madre comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

"Que paso Scarleth?" Pregunto Margarita pero la madre de Haruka solo continuo llorando. El rey se dio cuenta del pedazo de papel que la madre de Haruka había dejado caer al suelo al entrar, al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta que era una nota la cual decía:

'Queridos Rey y Reina de los reinos Norte y Sur, quiero informarles que por razones de negocios sus pequeños hijos, Yari, Leonard y la princesa Michiru se encuentran con nosotros y solo regresaran a casa si ustedes, amablemente se rindes a nuestras exigencias. Esperamos que accedan a nuestras peticiones y nada les pasara a sus hijos.

Atentamente sus futuros gobernante, los guerreros legendarios'.

El rey palideció y se quedo sin palabras después de leer la nota, Margarita camino así él con una expresión de preocupación "Que pasa querido?" El rey solo la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que se preocupara aun mas "Por favor Margarita, no te vayas a alterar mucho pero... Leonard, Yari y Michiru han sido... secuestrados".

La reina se quedo sin palabras también por unos segundos "No es cierto Franz... no, no es POSIBLE!" La reina comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y el rey solo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Adrián al escuchar la noticia no dudo un segundo y corrió hacia los cuarteles del reino para dar alerta, Haruka quien sostenía a su madre la miro fijamente para confirmar la noticia, en sus ojos se divisaban lagrimas, cuando su madre le devolvió la mirada con un dolor y tristeza incomparable salió corriendo a los jardines como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Leonard, Yari, Michiru, donde están?" Después de muchos intentos Haruka no pudo mas y estallo en un llanto amargo "No Yari, Leonard... Michiru...".

En el reino se armo una gran conmoción, todos los soldados del castillo formaron grupos de búsqueda, también las personas del pueblo siendo comandados por Adrián. En el castillo las dos reinas seguían llorando, mientras el rey y Haruka trataban de tranquilizarlas. El rey noto algo en Haruka que nunca había visto en ella, un odio verdadero, si la chica podría ser temperamental pero nunca al extremo de odiar a alguien. "Necesito buscarlos" murmuro Haruka mirando a su madre "Que decías Haruka?" Pregunto el Rey pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Haruka salió corriendo del salón "Haruka!" Pero el Rey fue detenido por la madre de Haruka "Esta bien, confió en ella".

Estaba obscuro y tenebroso, Michiru caminaba sin encontrar salida alguna de ese lugar tan tétrico. Camino un poco mas y de la nada una luz brillante se disipo en la distancia, a través de esa luz se podía ver a alguien. Michiru se acerco mas a esa luz cuando noto que ese alguien era Haruka que se encontraba en un estado de total agotamiento y parecía mal herida, Michiru trato de llamarla pero parecía no tener voz, en ese momento vio que un hombre alto con el pelo rojo como el fuego y unos penetrantes y malévolos ojos del mismo color se acercaba a Haruka con una espada, al ver esto Michiru corrió rápidamente hacia Haruka pero parecía no alcanzarla cuando en ese momento el hombre blandió su espada hacia Haruka y...

"HARUKA!" Michiru respiraba agitadamente "Un... sueño, solo fue un sueño" al tranquilizarse se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de calabozo, vio que Yari y Leonard estaban acostados en la cama de al lado "Están bien" suspiro Michiru "Los guerreros, Es verdad fuimos secuestrados" En ese momento alguien se acerco al calabozo, era el mismo hombre del sueño, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se coloco enfrente de los dos pequeños que aun dormían.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco a Michiru "Valiente, parece que te subestime demasiado, nunca pensé que serias un problema" Michiru le envió una mirada amenazante haciéndolo reír "Debo admitir que mi propósito era solo esos dos pequeños" dijo este acercándose aun más a Michiru, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás "Pero... no esta nada mal mi premio extra" cuando Michiru se dio cuenta el hombre ya estaba muy cerca de ella.

Michiru trago saliva y pregunto casi sin voz "Quien es usted?" Michiru tembló aun más por la mirada intensa del hombre, él sonrió colocando uno de sus fuertes brazos en su cintura acercándola a él "Mi nombre es Akuma" acercando su rostro al de Michiru susurro en sus labios "Sabes no seria una mala idea tener a alguien a mi lado cuando conquiste todas las regiones, que te parece si TU te quedas con migo, eres demasiado bella coma para matarte" Michiru trato de alejarse de él "Nunca" Akuma sonrió y atrajo el rostro de Michiru aun mas cerca sus labios casi se topaban "No tienes opción, si no lo haces los pequeños mueren" Akuma se acerco mas pero en ese momento alguien le pego con una almohada "Deja a Michiru en paz, moustro" dijo el pequeño Leonard que estaba delante de Yari que parecía muy temerosa de Akuma quien casi besa a su hermana.

Akuma solo rió "Muy valiente pequeño, demuestra que serás un gran caballero en el futuro... si llegas" Akuma miro a Michiru y dijo "Terminaremos esto luego" y salió de la habitación. Michiru se sentó pesadamente en la cama con un suspiro, de inmediato Yari corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazo, Leonard se acerco a ellas y también abrazo a Michiru "Hermana tengo mucho miedo... que si ese hombre te hace algo malo?" Sollozó la pequeña "Haruka vendrá a salvarnos, ya lo veras Yari" dijo Leonard mirando a Michiru "Claro, ya verán que sí" 'Haruka...'.

Haruka cabalgaba rápidamente hacia el pueblo de las guerreras, si había alguien que la pudiera ayudar esas eran las chicas. Cuando el pueblo se veía a poca distancia Haruka noto que había algo extraño, al llegar se dio cuenta que era, el bello pueblo estaba desolado, no había nadie en las calles ni en las casas.

Temiendo lo peor Haruka corrió hacia la casa donde Vivian las guerreras pero al entrar en la casa no las encontró, el lugar estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, todas las cosas estaban en su lugar pero no se encontraba nadie. Pensando que talvez las chicas se encontraban en el templo corrió hacia ese lugar pero al igual que todo el pueblo el templo también estaba deshabitado, varias veces llamo a las chicas pero solo el silencio le respondió, no sabia que hacer y sentándose en una banca miro hacia el suelo desconsolada.

"No puede ser, mi única esperanza ha desaparecido" dijo Haruka y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, en ese momento una mano se coloco en su hombro y cuando levanto la mirada vio a Setsuna con una pequeña sonrisa "No te preocupes sabemos lo que paso" Haruka se levanto precipitadamente "Enserio?" Setsuna sonrió denuevo "Si, te preguntaras porque no hay personas en el pueblo verdad?" Haruka asistió y siguió a Setsuna que se dirigía a el templo "Como debes saber, esos supuestos guerreros que se hacen llamar los descendientes legítimos de los antiguos guerreros son los que iniciaron la guerra" Haruka asistió nuevamente y se sentó al lado de Setsuna "Si lo se... dime, esto tiene algo que ver con lo del pueblo verdad?", "Así es, ellos quieren nuestros poderes aunque ellos tengan algunos poderosos hechizos, quieren el infinito poder que poseemos y saben que la única manera de conseguirlos es forzándonos a una batalla" Haruka miro sorprendida a Setsuna "Porque lo hacen, Porque una guerra entonces?", "Por venganza", "Venganza?", "Si, hace muchos años un hombre quiso quitarle los poderes a mi antepasado pero fue detenido y una especie de maldición fue puesta en el cómo castigo, él murió unos años después pero sus descendientes juraron vengarse".

"Entonces, esta guerra, los sacrificios y las muertes sin sentido son solo por una venganza?" Setsuna asistió tristemente "Lo siento Haruka, es nuestra culpa que todo esto este pasando" Haruka tomo la mano de Setsuna y negó con la cabeza "No Setsuna, esto no es su culpa, esto es la culpa de esos hombre... dime donde se encuentran todos?", "Los habitantes viajaron a tierras mas lejanas fuera de los alrededores de los cuatro reinos", "Y las chicas?" Setsuna camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo, viendo a Haruka fijamente dijo "Ellas y yo trataremos de arreglar esto, tu ve a salvar a los pequeños y a Michiru". En un haz de luz Setsuna desapareció dejando a Haruka sola en el silencioso templo.

"Nada nos pasara pequeños, lo prometo" Leonard se encontraba sentado al lado de Yari quien estaba recostada en él. Michiru se encontraba delante de ellos tratando de encontrar una salida de ese lugar cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un alto chico con un extraño color de cabello, era entre azul metálico y plateado, ojos verdes y vestía de la misma forma que Akuma pero tenia un listón azul en el brazo. El muchacho traía una charola con varios platos de comida.

"No encontraras salida si eso es lo que intentabas hacer" dijo el chico colocando la charola en una mesa, Michiru se coloco delante de los dos pequeños, el muchacho rió por esto "No te preocupes a diferencia de mis hermanos Masahiro y Satomi yo no soy agresivo, mi nombre es Isao" Michiru lo miro sospechosamente pero asistió "Allí esta algo de comer, Akuma no quiere que su futura esposa y los pequeños estén hambrientos, no se preocupen no esta envenenada o algo así, los necesitamos por ahora" Isao salió del cuarto dejándolos encerados nuevamente. Michiru se acerco a la comida y la probo habiendo estudiado algo de medicina con Ami aprendió a distinguir los venenos y localizarlos, por suerte la comida no estaba envenenada como dijo el muchacho "Leonard, Yari tienen hambre?".

CONTINUARA...

Me tomo mucho tiempo, si lo se y lo siento mucho pero es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente además estoy trabajando en un proyecto secreto y además me paso el típico problema de un escritor que se le vayan todas las ideas, pero ahora tengo una semana de vacaciones he intentare sacar el próximo capitulo antes del próximo lunes, eso espero.

Gracias por esperar.

Shiori

:D


	8. Kazuo

Paraíso Escondido

por Shiori Kaiou

Haruka salió lo más rápido que pudo del pueblo con dirección del Este, suponiendo que en ese lugar encontraría la base de los villanos. Después de un tiempo de cabalgar se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ella a caballo "Pero que?" Se detuvo precipitadamente, "Hey Haruka, a donde crees que vas?" Adrián se acerco a Haruka en su caballo, a un costado llevaba dos espadas "Que quieres, Adrián?" Pregunto Haruka un tanto molesta "No pensaras ir sola verdad?", "Por supuesto que si, tengo que encontrar a Michiru y los niños, además esto es algo personal".

Adrián suspiro "No solo es tu problema Haruka, Michiru es una gran amiga para mi y yo también quiero rescatarla junto con los niños... además, me acabo de enterar que el reino del O este a sido derrotado y nadie sabe sobre el paradero de Jen, necesito ir y averiguar donde esta, además no te caería nada mal algo de compañía y, te has dado cuenta que estas completamente desarmada, como pretendes defenderte si te atacan".

Haruka suspiro, Adrián tenia razón, estaba desarmada y la verdad no le importaba tener un poco de ayuda extra. "Esta bien, pero yo no me dirijo al Oeste" Adrián sonrió "Lo se, pero alguien me ha dicho que vieron a Jen con un guardia de los guerreros" Haruka tomo la espada y comenzó a cabalgar "Bien, vamonos" Los dos comenzaron su marcha hacia el reino del Este.

"Akuma, han aparecido" Un hombre con el cabello largo, totalmente obscuro y una mirada distante se acerco a Akuma "Bien quiero que todos estén preparados" El hombre asistió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida "Taro espera" Taro se detuvo y vio a Akuma "Necesito que todos estén alerta también por la princesa Haruka y el príncipe Adrián, esos dos pueden estropear nuestro plan al igual que las guerreras" Taro asistió y salió de la habitación, "princesa Haruka, es imposible que puedas rescatar a los pequeños y a Michiru porque ahora son MIOS" Akuma salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro maligno.

Haruka y Adrián cabalgaban lo más rápido que podían, el viaje hasta el reino del Este era muy largo y peligroso. Antes de la guerra a ese reino se le conocía como un Oasis para los viajeros por sus verdes y grandes prados pero después de la guerra no había quedado algún recuerdo de aquel Oasis.

"Haruka..." susurro Adrián, Haruka bajo la velocidad al llegar al primer pueblo del reino "Que pasa?" Pregunto Haruka "Mira" Adrián señalo a dos figuras en la distancia, una tenia el pelo corto y la otra largo en una coleta, las dos figuras eran visiblemente femeninas 'Ami, Mako?', La figura de la coleta asistió y desapareció Haruka hizo correr al caballo hacia la figura que quedo en la distancia, Adrián solo la vio confundido por su acción y luego la siguió rápidamente.

Al llegar Haruka fue recibida por una sonriente Ami "Hola Haruka, suponíamos que no tardarías en llegar a este pueblo" Haruka miro fijamente a su amiga, llevaba un extraño traje, una blusa celeste de ceda de manga larga, encima de la blusa una chaqueta de azul obscuro sin mangas y abotonada hasta la mitad, debajo de un pantalón ajustado se encontraban unas bellas botas. Aun costado del muslo llevaba una especie de daga con un símbolo extraño "Porque estas aquí, Acaso te han mandado a cuidarme, Pensé que estarían ocupadas" pregunto Haruka un tanto sorprendida y molesta.

En ese momento llego Adrián, Ami rió dulce y tímidamente "No, en realidad estoy en una misión al igual que las demás chicas" Adrián miro curiosamente a las dos chicas, Haruka parecía sorprendida mientras que la otra chica con la extraña ropa sonreía.

De repente Ami se dio media vuelta y miro al cielo con una mirada de sospecha murmuro "Cúbranse" Haruka asistió y guiando a un confundido Adrián lejos de Ami se escondieron detrás de una casa no tan lejos pero a su vez no tan cerca. En ese momento una gran esfera de color verde se estrello en el lugar donde se encontraba Ami. "Que paso?" Exclamo Adrián "No te preocupes Ami tiene todo bajo control".

Y en efecto cuando el humo desapareció, allí se encontraba Ami como si nada hubiera pasado "Quien es ella?" Pregunto Adrián "Una larga historia" respondió Haruka también asombrada del poder de su amiga, no se imaginaba que las guerreras fueran tan poderosas.

En ese momento Haruka se dio cuenta de que un muchacho se encontraba con Ami, él tenia el pelo corto de color castaño con ligeros toques de rubio, tenia los ojos azules profundos y en su brazo un listón verde "No era mentira lo que Isao me dijo de ti" Ami hizo un gesto de disgusto, Haruka sonrió Ami no se enfadaba mucho y verla con esa expresión era extraño.

"Porque no vino él si tanto habla de mí" el chico camino hacia una gran roca cercana y se sentó tranquilamente "Tiene que resolver unos asuntos por eso estoy aquí" Ami miro de reojo a Haruka y Adrián, entendiendo lo que trataba de decirles Haruka tomo por el brazo a Adrián y se fueron caminando hacia sus caballos, montándolos rápidamente cabalgaron hacia la salida del pueblo. El chico sonrió "Ni creas que huyendo estarán seguros" Ami sonrió "Claro que lo se Kazuo, pero ellos no son tan débiles como tu crees".

Haruka y Adrián se alejaban con rapidez de ese lugar y no fue hasta que se encontraron a una distancia segura que se detuvieron. "Haruka, quien es ella?" Pregunto denuevo Adrián, Haruka miro en dirección al lugar en donde se encontraban Ami y ese chico "Ami, una de las guerreras legendarias", "Debes estar bromeando Haruka, no hay ningunas guerreras legendarias, esos son hombres" dijo el incrédulo Adrián "Esos hombres no son lo que dicen ser, ellos son viejos enemigos de las guerreras y que a través de engaños han conseguido ser reconocidos como los guerreros".

Los dos miraron hacia el pueblo, un silencio los invadió por unos momentos, Adrián analizando lo que Haruka le había dicho y Haruka tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a su amiga "No puedo creerlo..." susurro Adrián "Pues créelo".

Kazuo se levanto de la roca y camino tranquilamente hacia Ami "Lo siento mucho Ami" dijo este dándole un beso en la mejilla "Pero sabes que no vengo solo por ti" Ami sonrió "Claro que lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí, mi hermano no te contó todo sobre mis progresos" Kazuo se separo de ella "No, pero yo ya sé suficiente, 'Amor'" y con esas ultimas palabras Kazuo desapareció "Eso no lo permitiré" dijo Ami desapareciendo también.

Haruka se sentía muy extraña, necesitaba regresar a donde se encontraba Ami, no podía dejar sola a su amiga con ese chico y aunque sabia que seria un estorbo no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, dirigió su caballo hacia el pueblo, Adrián la miro confundido 'Que le pasara a Haruka, Desde que encontramos a esa chica no deja de actuar extrañamente', Pero antes de que pudiera iniciar su marcha de regreso una esfera verde apareció frente a ellos.

"No puedo dejar que lleguen a el reino del Este, esos pequeños son muy importantes, además la princesa pronto tomara parte de nuestro clan" Haruka lo miro confundida y de inmediato se bajo del caballo "A que te refieres?" Kazuo sonrió "Pues que nuestro hermano mayor se casara con ella" dijo Kazuo como si no fuera nada, Haruka enfureció sacando su espada trato de atacar a Kazuo pero Adrián la detuvo "Tranquila Haruka, el parece demasiado poderoso para ti" Haruka respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse pero nunca bajo la guardia "Donde están?" Pregunto Haruka, Kazuo comenzó a reír "Y tu crees que traicionaría a mi hermano, A mi clan?" Haruka solo enfureció aun más y trato de atacar nuevamente a Kazuo pero Adrián la sostenía con fuerza "Déjame Adrián!" Pero el no la soltaba "No Haruka, es muy peligroso".

En ese momento una luz apareció delante de ellos revelando a Ami "No te rindes verdad Ami?", Ignorando a Kazuo Ami se dirigió a Haruka y Adrián "Tomen esto" les entrego dos pequeños cuchillos "Para que es esto Ami?" Ella sonrió "Es una especie de escudo, voy a necesitar su ayuda para combatir a Kazuo, el no los dejara en paz hasta que consiga terminar su trabajo, por eso necesito que me ayuden por lo menos a desaparecerlo por un tiempo" Haruka y Adrián asistieron.

"Que tramas Ami, sabes que conozco todos tus ataques y movimientos al igual que muchas cosas mas" Kazuo miro a Ami con una sonrisa picara, Haruka frunció el seño y miro a Ami "Te explicare cuando salgamos de esta" Haruka asistió y le indico a Adrián que se colocara a un extremo de Kazuo. Haruka se coloco al otro lado y Ami enfrente formando un triangulo alrededor de Kazuo "Muy intimidante, que planeas hacer ahora, atacarme los tres al mismo tiempo?" Haruka trato de no enfadarse con el sarcasmo de Kazuo.

Ami comenzó a recitar un hechizo 'Haruka, Adrián necesito que activen los escudo' les dijo ella a través de la mente. Haruka y Adrián asistieron y activaron los escudos clavando el pequeño cuchillo en la tierra, una especie de barrera los cubrió "Crees que no conozco ese hechizo Ami, Los tres, tú, Isao y yo lo perfeccionamos hace mucho tiempo atrás" dijo Kazuo riendo, esto solo intrigo mas a Haruka y por supuesto Adrián estaba perdido.

Ami le sonrió a Kazuo, y él solo arqueo una ceja "Pargon!" Grito Ami terminando el hechizo. Un rayo de luz pareció salir de una de las manos de Ami el cual choco en los escudos y regreso a Ami formando él triangulo. Este comenzó a encogerse alrededor de Kazuo "No creo que esto te funcione Ami tu sabes que puedo deshacer el hechizo con facilidad" dijo Kazuo comenzando a invocar el contra hechizo pero antes de que pudiera decir la ultima palabra se paralizo por completo, no podía moverse ni mucho menos hablar 'Maldición, este no es el hechizo de antes', el triangulo comenzó a encogerse mas rápido "Claro que no es el mismo" dijo Ami respondiendo a su pensamiento "Te confiaste demasiado Kazuo, me crees incapaz de crear mis propios hechizos, Han pasado muchos años y yo ya no soy la misma".

El triangulo atrapo a Kazuo desapareciéndolo en un segundo, Haruka y Adrián estaban atónitos por todo el poder que habían sentido cuando Ami lanzo el hechizo, al recuperarse sacaron los cuchillos de la tierra y caminaron hacia Ami quien suspiro y se sentó en el suelo "Toma" Haruka le entrego los dos cuchillos pero ella no los tomo y negó con la cabeza "No, quiero que se los queden por si Kazuo o alguno de los demás tratan de atacarlos denuevo" Haruka asistió y le entrego su cuchillo a Adrián quien lo guardo en una de sus botas al igual que Haruka.

"Ami", "Si lo se, siéntense" los dos obedecieron y se sentaron enfrente de Ami "Supongo que Haruka ya le dijo quien soy, verdad príncipe Adrián?", "Si, así es" Ami suspiro "Bien, lamento haberlos involucrado en esto, ese no era mi plan original", "Y cual era entonces?" Pregunto Haruka "Pelear con Kazuo yo solo y así ustedes estarían a salvo", "A que te refieres Ami?", 'Esto va a ser bueno' dijo Ami sabiendo que a Haruka no le gustaba que la cuidaran "Porque ellos no solo nos quieren eliminar a nosotras sino también a ustedes dos" Adrián y Haruka retuvieron la respiración "Que, Porque nosotros?", "Es obvio Haruka, tu quieres salvar a los pequeños y a Michiru que son muy importantes para ellos".

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento "Dime Ami, que tienes que ver tu con ellos?" Ami suspiro agitadamente "Isao es mi hermano" Haruka pareció confundida pero no dijo nada "Él nos traiciono hace mucho tiempo... casi mil años atrás" Haruka ahora si se sorprendió "Eso quiere decir...", "Si Haruka, las chicas y yo tenemos mas de mil años" Haruka estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero la sostuvo Adrián.

"También Hotaru?" Ami asistió "Eso explica todo, para ser una chica tan pequeña Hotaru era muy lista" Adrián miro con fascinación a Ami "Wow, pero te miras tan joven" Ami se sonrojo un poco "Si es un hechizo que Setsuna invoco hace tiempo", "Setsuna... cuantos años tiene ella?" Ami sonrió y levanto los hombros en señal de que no tenia idea "No sabemos talvez tres mil o cinco mil...", 'No puedo creerlo' grito la mente de Haruka, otro silencio se apodero de ellos otra vez.

"Quien es Kazuo?" Pregunto Adrián ya que Haruka no hablaba "Él es parte de ese grupo y en el pasado fue el mejor amigo de mi hermano y... una persona muy especial para mi" Haruka salió de su estado de asombro cuando se dio cuenta que Ami comenzó a llorar, acudiendo a su lado la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla.

En ese momento llego Makoto vestida al igual que Ami solo que de color verde "Ami, Setsuna me contó lo que paso" Mako corrió al lado de Ami y la abrazo al igual que Haruka "Debemos irnos" dijo Mako en un susurro "Minako esta en aprietos" Ami asistió y limpiándose las lagrimas se despidió de Haruka y Adrián al igual que Makoto y desaparecieron.

"Será mejor seguir nuestro camino Adrián" dijo Haruka unos segundos después, Adrián asistió y montándose en su caballo siguió a Haruka sin decir palabra alguna

CONTINUARA...

Yahooo, Lo logre termine este capitulo antes de entrar a clases, estoy tan feliz :D, espero que me dejen un review y me digan lo que piensan de este capitulo algo extraño :hehehe:.

Michiru-chan: Muchas gracias, Que bueno que te gusto tanto mi fic :hehehe, los siete capítulos seguidos Lol que genial, Que te puedo decir el misterio esta en mi sangre ;p, espero que sigas al tanto de los demás capítulos se va a poner mejor. A mi también me fascinan las Outer, en especial estas dos, me alegro que a ti también te gusten :D, no hay problema te apuntare en mi msm con mucho gusto :D

Tsuki Eira: Wow, no sabia que alguien llegaría al extremo de amenazarme... pero no quieres matarme 'hipotéticamente' porque si lo haces quien continua este fic, No creo que te guste que mis dos hermanos anti-sailor moon continúen esto o si?... SOLO BROMEO:hehehe: claro que no le pasara nada a Michi, no seria capas de hacer que Akuma la dañara de alguna manera... o talvez si?... no es cierto, gracias por el review :D

Oh por cierto gracias por los review del capitulo 6, Tardare un poco en actualizar él capitulo 9 porque ya comenzaron las clases pero intentare ok.

Shiori

:D


	9. Proposiciones y una mision

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

En una cueva obscura y húmeda una luz disipo la oscuridad por un momento dejando al desaparecer a una figura "Maldición!" dijo la figura y camino hacia afuera de esa cueva. Su pelo castaño-rubio algo desarreglado y su vestimenta rasgara y sucia, "No debí subestimar a Ami" dijo Kazuo sacudiéndose la ropa y arreglándose un poco el pelo, Esos dos mocosos serán un gran problema" dijo refiriéndose a Haruka y Adrián "En especial esa chica", a pesar de estar enojado Kazuo sonrió y se sentó en el piso húmedo de la cueva "Ha!... al menos logre encontrar su punto débil".

Leonard y Yari se encontraban acostados en una de las camas, profundamente dormidos, Michiru no podía dormir y estaba sentada frente a la pequeña ventana en donde se podía observar la luna llena. "Estoy metida en un lió enorme" dijo con un suspiro "Haruka, donde estas?" le susurro a la luna quien le mostró el reflejo de su amada.

"Será mejor descansar un poco Haruka" comento Adrián con un bostezo, Haruka detuvo su caballo y le sonrió a Adrián. "Te has cansado ya Adrián, pero si todavía es muy temprano" Adrián rió y se bajo de su caballo. "Debes estar bromeando Haruka, es mas de media noche, no me digas que después de todas esas sorpresas no estas agotada" Haruka comenzó a encender una fogata y se sentó en el suelo.

"No, necesitamos llegar a la base enemiga cuanto antes". Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y preocupado Adrián dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miro a Haruka, sonriendo se dirigió a su caballo y saco de uno de los bolsos una manta, colocándosela a Haruka para que no sintiera el frió de madrugada y se sentó frente al fuego.

"Ya veo que es lo que atrae mas a Michiru de ti" dijo en un murmullo para no despertarla "Eres una chica muy dedicada y valiente". Mirando hacia las estrellas, Adrián murmuro tristemente "Tal como es Jen", se recostó en el suelo y cerro los ojos durmiéndose casi de inmediato.

"Y tu Haruka aceptas a Michiru como tu legitima esposa y futura gobernante de éstos dos reinos?" Michiru miro a Haruka con una tierna mirada y sonrió, pero antes de que Haruka pudiera pronunciar las esperadas palabras un hombre entro en la iglesia lanzando un extraño rayo negro a los que se encontraban allí. Tomo a Michiru y se la llevo, Haruka comenzó a correr tras ellos pero sin lograr alcanzarlos "MICHIRU!".

Levantándose precipitadamente, Haruka trataba de recuperar el aliento y calmarse un poco, gracias al cielo Adrián no se había despertado, viéndose a si misma se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta por una delicada manta, lo suficiente para mantenerla caliente en la fría madrugada.

Vio hacia el horizonte, el sol apenas salía por detrás de unas montañas, se levanto y se dirigió hacia un pequeño rió que había perdido de vista en la oscuridad de la noche. Se lavo la cara para tratar de dispersar de su mente ese sueño tan perturbador, después de refrescarse un poco se dirigió denuevo a el pequeño campamento.

Adrián ya se había despertado y estaba preparando un poco de comida para el desayuno. Tomando la manta que se encontraba olvidada en el suelo se dirigió hacia Adrián y se sentó a su lado entregándole la manta con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas "Gracias" murmuro desviando la mirada, Adrián sonrió y la coloco denuevo en su bolso.

"Sabes Haruka ahora entiendo porque le tanto a Michiru, te ves tan tierna toda apenada" Adrián rió aun mas cuando Haruka se ruborizo mas "Que, ahora me vas a decir que quieres casarte con migo?" Adrián rió aun mas y negó con la cabeza "No, claro que no, nunca heriría a Michiru de esa manera... además ya encontré a mi alma gemela" Adrián suspiro, Haruka lo miro de reojo y tomo un plato sirviéndose un poco de comida.

"Sabes Adrián, yo pensaba que eras un chico muy serio e incapaz de creer en tales cosas" Adrián tomo un sorbo de su te "No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada, yo creo en muchas cosas en especial en el destino y las almas gemelas", "Eres tan ingenuo, en el buen sentido de la palabra, por supuesto... conozco a una persona que es exactamente igual a ti" Rió Haruka.

Adrián tomo un pedazo de pan "Y quien podría ser, porque estoy totalmente seguro que Michiru no es así", "Se llama Usagi y es parte de las chicas, deberías conocerla, los dos se llevarían muy bien" Adrián asistió "Espero conocerla algún día".

Akuma entro a la habitación en donde se encontraban los niños y Michiru "Has dormido bien querida?" Michiru no respondió y desvió la mirada, los pequeños se encontraban detrás de ella "Supongo que eso significa que si" Akuma se acerco a ellos y acaricio el rostro de Michiru, ella retiro su rostro de la caricia de Akuma haciéndolo enfadar y sostuvo su rostro frente al de el.

"No vale la pena que pelees contra mi, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero" dándole un beso en los labios sonrió y salio de la habitación. Michiru comenzó a limpiarse los labios con una mano, tratando de quitar el sabor de los labios de Akuma, "Hermana, estas bien?" Yari abrazo una de sus piernas "Si no te preocupes Yari".

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, Isao y Kazuo entraron en la habitación "Wow, ella es la princesa?" dijo Kazuo acercándose a Michiru "Tranquilo Kazuo, tu sabes que si le pasa algo malo, no vivirás para contarlo" Kazuo gruño y regreso al lado de Isao "Princesa, venimos a informarle que hoy podrán salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, los llevaremos a los jardines".

Michiru asistió "No me sorprende que esa chica sacrifique su vida por esta preciosura" comento Kazuo mirando de pies a cabeza a Michiru algo que la disgusto mucho "A que te refieres?" pregunto Michiru. Kazuo sonrió "Haruka, esa chica tiene agallas, lastima que Ami estaba allí para ayudarlos si no me hubiera desecho de esos dos... creo que el muchacho se llamaba Adrián" Michiru sostuvo su respiración 'Haruka, Adrián, sabia que no nos dejarían solos... que no me dejarías Haruka', "Basta de charla, vamonos" dijo Isao quien guió a los demás a los jardines.

El jardín al que Isao los llevo no era lo que Michiru esperaba, era un hermoso lugar con algunas flores y unas bancas a su alrededor y una fuente al centro, Isao camino hacia una de las bancas y se sentó, Kazuo por su parte siguió su camino "Iré con los demás Isao, cuida muy bien a esta preciosura" guiñándole un ojo a Michiru desapareció detrás de una puerta.

"Pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras no salgan de estos alrededores, entendido?" Michiru asistió y se sentó en una banca alo alejada de Isao "Podemos jugar hermana?" pregunto Yari quien a pesar de su mirada de miedo no podía esconder las ganas de divertirse en ese agradable lugar.

Michiru asistió y los dos pequeños se dirigieron a la fuente, Isao parecía estar sumergido en un libro con una mirada de tranquilidad, algo que hizo que Michiru se relajara un poco.

"Lo has encontrado ya?" su pelo negro se movió de un lado a otro al negar con la cabeza, "No y no creo que este por aquí", "Pero Rei, como puede ser posible" Rei camino hacia el rió e inclinándose un poco miro a su reflejo detenidamente, Minako la miro fijamente "Nada?", Rei volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de negación "Hace falta algo, necesitamos decírselo a las demás" y las dos desaparecieron.

"Casi llegamos al siguiente pueblo, crees que encontremos a otra de tus amigas allí?" pregunto Adrián quien seguía velozmente a Haruka, "No lo se, pero espero que no" Adrián frunció el seño "Y eso porque?" Haruka suspiro "No me tomes a mal, si me encantaría saber que todas las chicas están bien pero... No quiero meterme en muchos mas problemas, si una de ellas aparece significa que estaremos involucrados en una pelea muy peligrosa", 'Aunque parece que no podremos evitarlas...' Haruka suspiro denuevo "Lo siento Haruka, pero esto es importante".

Haruka casi se cae del caballo al escuchar esa voz, lo detuvo de inmediato y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, Minako le sonrió "Hey, como has estado?" Haruka vio hacia donde se encontraba Adrián y se percato que Rei estaba con el, en su caballo. El rostro de Adrián hizo que Haruka quisiera reír pero se contuvo y saludo a Rei.

"Bien chicas, que es lo que pasa ahora, necesito llegar lo antes posible con Michiru y los pequeños" Minako asistió y se bajo del caballo al igual que todos los demás.

Michiru respiro profundamente, ya se sentía mas confiada de este lugar, era bastante apacible y los niños parecían cómodos, Yari se encontraba recogiendo algunas flores mientras que Leonard parecía tratar de armar algo con unas rocas, sonrió entonces, pero su sonrisa no era de alegría, 'Son tan pequeños para sufrir todo esto, como me gustaría poderlos sacar de aquí, aunque yo nunca escapara'.

Miro tristemente a los dos pequeños "Sabes, eso tiene solución" respondió una desagradable voz que conocía muy bien "Y de que manera?" pregunto bruscamente sin dirigirle mirada alguna, sabia muy bien cual seria esa repuesta. Acercándose Akuma se sentó a su lado, Michiru se aparto lo mas que pudo de el en esa pequeña banca.

"Solo tienes que aceptar ser mi esposa", "Oh, si claro" contesto sarcásticamente "Hablo muy enserio Michiru, ya no los necesitare mas, ya han caído dos de los reinos y los otros dos están apunto de rendirse, podría dejarlos ir, si tu quieres" Michiru lo miro de reojo y noto un poco de sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos, "Como podría estar segura de que los regresarían con mamá y la reina, además pensé que también los querías para atraer a las guerreras".

Akuma sonrió "Claro que los necesito para eso también... pero, contigo basta" Michiru le dirijo una mirada llena de furia "Aunque lo que me dices pueda ser cierto, nunca me casaría con tigo", Akuma le dirigió una mirada de igual magnitud "Por que, acaso no soy suficiente para ti, o es que esa chica si te satisface?" Michiru suprimió las lágrimas de furia y de alguna manera de tristeza.

Sabia que seria expuesta a esa clase de preguntas por amar a una chica, pero eso era muy doloroso. Pero de alguna manera no se sentía tan mal porque esas palabras no venían de su padre "Si, ella es todo lo que yo necesito" dijo levantándose y caminando hacia los pequeños, Akuma se recostó en la banca 'No entiendo que ve en esa chica tan desagradable, pero estoy seguro que la olvidara con el tiempo' sonriendo se levanto y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Rei y Minako se encontraban sentadas frente a Haruka y Adrián, nadie decía una sola palabra hasta que Rei rompió el silencio "Necesitamos que encuentren algo muy importante que definirá esta batalla" Adrián y Haruka se miraron sorprendidos "Quieres que nosotros lo busquemos?" Minako asistió "Parecen ser los apropiados para este trabajo, no te preocupes Haruka, no les pasara nada a Michiru y los chicos, si tratan de hacerles algo te prometo que los protegeremos pero... necesitamos este objeto para vencerlos, están dispuestos?".

Haruka parecía algo insegura pero asistió "Bien les diremos donde pueden comenzar a buscar".

Los pequeños estaban agotados y se quedaron inmediatamente dormidos, a Michiru le costo un poco mas, estaba pensando en la propuesta de Akuma... y era probable que no le quedara de otra que aceptar, en cuanto cerro los ojos Setsuna se le presento en sueños "Setsuna?" esta sonrió "Si, solo he venido a decirte que Haruka esta en camino aunque tardara un poco porque esta en misión", "En misión?" pregunto Michiru "Si, encontrar la Holy Sword es el elemento vital para nuestra victoria" Setsuna se acerco a Michiru y le acaricio el cabello de forma maternal "Por favor Michiru, no aceptes esa propuesta, ya veras que Haruka te salvara junto con los chicos" y con eso Setsuna desapareció.

CONTINUARA...

Yahoo, otro capitulo mas, que les parece, si yo se que me tomo un poco mas de tiempo en actualizar este capitulo que el capitulo anterior pero... es que tuve algunos problemas con todos mis archivo Accidentalmente lo borre casi todos :( y por eso es que no había actualizado, pero aquí esta el capitulo 9, que felicidad!.

Caro: me alegro que te gustara mi fic :)

Tsuki Eira: Si pensé que eso de los enemigos y las chicas seria muy confuso al principio pero todo se aclarara en el futuro :)

Michiru-chan: Que bueno que te gusto la historia de Ami, y si puedes creerme que yo siendo la escritora a veces me confundo con los nombres también. Gracias por la suerte, si la necesito y no me olvido de ustedes nunca :hehehe:)

Lilithaesland: Gracias, y me alegro mucho que te guste... parece que a todos les gusta amenazarme no::hehehe, no te preocupes esas amenazas solo me hacen ser mas malvada (NO, bromeo, me encantan las amenazas, eso quiere decir que el fic va como yo quiero :hehehe:).

NENA DE OZ: Gracias, Gracias y Gracias, no te preocupes por allí estaré.

Bueno se despide su un poco malvada...

Shiori Kaiou

Bye

:D


	10. Una pequeña aventura

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Leonard y Yari estaban en la fuente del jardín viendo unos pequeños pececitos, Michiru se encontraba en una banca cercana a ellos leyendo un libro que Isao le había entregado para que se entretuviera un poco, Isao se encontraba en una de las bancas alejadas trabajando en unos papeles.

Yari trato de atrapar un pececito pero este se le escapo de las manos, Leonard comenzó a reír porque al escapar el pececito había mojado un poco a Yari "No te rías Leonard" dijo Yari con una mirada de enfado y comenzó a limpiarse el vestido "Perdóname Yari, pero es que fue tan gracioso" dijo Leonard con una sonrisa, después de un rato de mirar a Leonard seriamente Yari comenzó a reír también.

Leonard vio a Isao quien seguía bastante ocupado y luego vio a Michiru que aun seguía supuestamente inmersa en el libro. "Yari, quieres ir a explorar un poco" dijo Leonard, "A que te refieres Leonard?" pregunto Yari "Tu sabes, salir de este jardín y ver que hay en este lugar", "No lo se Leonard, que si uno de esos hombres nos atrapa", "No te preocupes Yari, Haruka y yo solíamos hacer esto a diario en casa y nunca fuimos atrapados por ningún guardia o mamá cuando queríamos galletas y no podíamos antes de la cena, soy un experto en esto" dijo Leonard haciendo una pose de triunfo.

Yari suprimió su risa "Pero Michiru se preocupara si no nos encuentra" Leonard vio denuevo a Michiru "No creo que se de cuenta esta muy pensativa, si la miras detenidamente veras que ella no esta leyendo ese libro". Yari miro detenidamente a su hermana y se percato que sus ojos aunque fijos en el libro se encontraban distantes "Tú crees que este pensando en Haruka?" Leonard asistió "Es muy probable", "Pero que haremos con ese chico, el parece estar muy atento a lo que hacemos aunque no lo parezca" Leonard asistió "Tendremos que hacer algo con el".

Michiru no podía concentrarse en la lectura que se encontraba frente a ella, sus pensamientos siempre se desviaban a Haruka y a lo que Akuma y Setsuna le habían dicho. Lo que Setsuna le había dicho acerca de Haruka la había tranquilizado pero a su vez preocupado, la Holy Sword... que podría ser eso, y porque Haruka tenia que buscarla?. Suponía que Setsuna no se le presentaría nuevamente para responder esas preguntas así que solo le quedaba esperar. Por otra parte lo que Akuma le había dicho aun seguía mortificando sus pensamientos aun después de las palabras de Setsuna, su oferta era una de sus opciones para salvar a los pequeños pero aun así esa decisión era muy difícil. Tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Leonard y Yari se escondían detrás de unos árboles lejos del jardín.

"No puedo creer que no se dirá cuenta" dijo Yari corriendo al lado de Leonard "Te dije que no estaba poniéndonos mucha atención" los dos pequeños empezaron a reír. Corrieron por un pequeño bosque hasta llagar a una casita que se encontraba en medio de otro jardín aun mas grande del que habían venido "Tu crees que este lugar también sea parte de todo el jardín?" pregunto Yari "Eso creo, recuerdas que ese muchacho dijo que podríamos salir a UNO de los jardines" Yari asistió.

Iban a seguir su camino cuando Satomi salio de la pequeña casa seguido por un niño de mas o menos doce años vestido de igual manera que el y con un listón violeta en el brazo. "Tu crees que a ese niño también lo han secuestrado?" pregunto Yari, Leonard negó con la cabeza "No lo creo mira, esta usando la misma ropa que ellos" Yari y Leonard se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos al ver que los dos chicos se acercaban a ellos. "Y cuando planea Akuma empezar la búsqueda" pregunto el pequeño quitándose del rostro un molesto mechón rojizo "En cuanto las demás aparezcan Ken" Ken sonrió "Ya no puedo esperar a enfrentarme con esa pequeña" Satomi sonrió también "Te entiendo, después de todo ella fue la que te maldijo por una eternidad" Ken sonrió y sus ojos cambiaron de azules a rojos.

Yari abrazo con fuerza el brazo de Leonard, Leonard tomo su mano y después que Satomi y Ken se marcharon los siguieron. "No me gusta para nada lo que ellos acaban de decir" susurro Leonard "Debemos averiguar que es lo que traman para decírselo a Michiru" Yari apretó su mano "Tengo miedo Leonard, que si ese niño nos descubre?" Leonard los escondió detrás de la pared cuando Satomi y Ken cruzaron una esquina.

"No te preocupes Yari, te prometo que nada nos pasara" Yari sonrió un poco a pesar de las lagrimas en sus ojos, Leonard le dio un abrazo y dijo "Si quieres podemos regresar con Michiru?" Yari movió la cabeza negativamente "No, esto es importante" Leonard asistió y los dos siguieron su camino.

Ken y Satomi entraron a una gran habitación en donde se encontraban varios calabozos, hicieron su camino hacia el calabozo más alejado y en ese pequeño y húmedo lugar se encontraba una chica, su vestido un poco rasgado, su largo y obscuro cabello desarreglado. La chica se encontraba recostada en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Leonard y Yari se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas cajas "No se encuentra en buen estado verdad?" pregunto Ken "No, tiene fiebres altas y su respiración es agitada" dijo Satomi "No pensaras que Akuma la deje morir verdad, podría sernos de gran utilidad" Satomi movió la cabeza negativamente "No lo se, su destino es incierto al igual que el de los dos pequeños que están con la princesa Michiru".

Yari comenzó a temblar de miedo y Leonard la abrazo con fuerza "Tu crees que Akuma nos permita llevarla a uno de los cuartos, aquí abajo es tan frío y lo único que provocara es empeorar su estado" se escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse "Pueden llevarla a una de las habitaciones del lado este si es lo que desean" Akuma se acerco a los dos muchachos, estos se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el "Después de todo ya recibió su merecido por tratar de atacarme" los chicos sacaron del calabozo a la chica, Satomi la tomo en sus brazos y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones mas alejadas de ese lugar, Leonard y Yari los siguieron rápidamente.

Satomi entro con al chica en la habitación cuando llegaron y salio al poco tiempo "Traeré a uno de los médicos para que se encargue de su estado", "Esta bien, necesitamos hablar chicos" dijo Akuma y los tres se marcharon a otra parte de ese amplio lugar. Leonard trato de seguirlos pero Yari lo detuvo "Que pasa Yari?" Yari señalo a donde habían dejado a la chica "Quiero ver si esa chica esta bien" Leonard asistió y los dos hicieron su camino hacia ese lugar.

La luz que iluminaba ese lugar le molesto al abrir sus ojos verdes, se levanto precipitadamente al percatarse de que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba anteriormente pero un mareo repentino la hizo volver a recostarse, escucho un leve sonido a un costado de la cama y abrió lentamente los ojos, se dio cuenta que a su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña y un niño "Debo estar alucinando" susurro cubriéndose los ojos, Yari coloco una de sus manitas en su frente "Estas bien?" pregunto "No estoy alucinando, verdad?" los dos pequeños negaron con la cabeza "Estabas en uno de los calabozos y esos hombres malos te trajeron aquí" dijo Leonard "Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto levantándose lentamente de la cama "Yo soy el príncipe Leonard del sur y ella es Yari princesa del norte" dijo Leonard.

"Tu eres Yari, pero que haces aquí, donde esta tu hermana y Adrián?" Yari suprimió un sollozo "Mi hermana y yo junto con Leonard fuimos secuestrados por esos hombres también" La chica sostuvo a Yari entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla "Me imagino que Adrián estará en camino para rescatarlos, no?" el tono de la chica era algo triste "Como te llamas?" pregunto Leonard "Uh, Oh yo me llamo Jen princesa del reino Oeste" Leonard y Yari sonrieron "Tu eres esa chica que le gusta a Adrián!" los dos exclamaron al mismo tiempo haciendo sonrojar a Jen "No... no se de que hablan" respondió nerviosamente "No te preocupes porque nosotros lo sepamos, mi hermana también lo sabe" dijo Yari, Jen los miro perpleja "Pero... yo pensé...", "Michiru no esta enamorada de Adrián, ella quiere a mi hermana" dijo Leonard.

'Vaya, eso si es interesante...' "De tu hermana?" Leonard asistió y se sentó en la cama junto a las dos chicas "Como saben todo esto?" Leonard y Yari se sonrojaron "Pues, los espiamos cuando mi hermana y Adrián estaban hablando" dijo Yari, Jen los miro picaramente 'Niños...' "Umm, es bueno saberlo" dijo con un suspiro de alivio "Donde esta la princesa Michiru?" Yari vio preocupada a Leonard "Esta en uno de los jardines algo alejados de este lugar" viendo a Yari, Leonard dijo "Debemos regresar a donde esta o se preocupara por nosotros".

"Michiru no sabe que están aquí?" los dos negaron con la cabeza "No, es por eso que debemos regresar, sino, ese chico le podría hace algo por nuestra culpa" los dos bajaron de la cama y se dirigieron hacia la puerta "Le diremos a mi hermana que estas aquí" dijo Yari antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Jen suspiro y se recostó en la cama 'Esos pequeños se van a meter en un lió un día de estos' cerrando sus ojos se quedo dormida.

Cuando Yari y Leonard salieron se dieron cuenta que Satomi y Masahiro se acercaban, tomando rápidamente la mano de Yari, Leonard corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió en una esquina del pasillo. "Entonces Akuma quiere que cuidemos a esa chica y que Isao y Kazuo cuiden a la princesa Michiru y esos dos chicos hasta la iniciación?" Satomi asistió "Si, después de eso, podremos superar los poderes de las chicas" Masahiro sonrió "Estoy ansioso por eso".

Satomi y Masahiro llegaron a la habitación, Satomi entro en la habitación mientras Masahiro cuidaba la entrada "Tu crees que ella este bien con esos dos cuidándola?" Leonard estaba buscando una salida de ese lugar para poder regresar al jardín "Si, además ellos dijeron que la necesitaban por ahora".

Encontraron una ventana que daba al jardín y por allí salieron, cuando estuvieron ya en el jardín los dos pequeños corrieron hacia el otro jardín en donde estaban anteriormente.

Al llegar se percataron que Isao ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, de hecho no se encontraba en ningún lugar de ese jardín, esto preocupo mucho a los pequeñitos Michiru aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos pero esta vez no se encontraba viendo el libro sino al cielo azul, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de los pequeños. Yari y Leonard hicieron su camino cuidadosamente hacia Michiru.

Cuando algo o precisamente alguien jalo de su vestido Michiru parpadeo un par de veces y dirigió la mirada a los pequeños, Yari subió a su regazo y la abrazo por la cintura ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermana, Leonard se sentó al lado de ella y también la abrazo por la cintura, Michiru hizo todo lo posible por abrazar a los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Que pasa niños?" pregunto acariciando el cabello de su hermanita y abrazando con mayor fuerza a Leonard, los dos pequeños no decían palabra. De repente Isao aparecía haciendo que los pequeños abrazaran aun mas a Michiru "Deben estar cansados por jugar en el bosque" dijo Isao "Los llevare a la habitación, te molesta si vienes conmigo, no creo que confíen en mi" Michiru asistió y tomo entre sus brazos a los dos pequeñitos siguiendo a Isao hacia la habitación.

Después de que los dos niños se marcharon, uno de los hombres que la habían puesto en ese frío y húmedo calabozo entro "No te haré daño tengo ordenes que me lo impiden" Jen se relajo un poco "Pensé que me iban a dejar morir en ese lugar" comento Jen, Satomi se recostó en la pared "Supongo que tienes que agradecérselo al pequeño Ken, el fue el que convenció a Akuma de que te trajéramos aquí", "Gracias, pero si eso significa que me pueden utilizar de cualquier manera hubiera preferido morir en ese lugar" Satomi camino hacia Jen, parecía enfadado "No te preocupes pronto se acabara todo esto" dijo en un tono frío y amenazante, Jen tembló un poco, mirando a Satomi con una mirada llena de temor dijo "A que te refieres?" Satomi solo sonrió y salio de la habitación dejando a Jen temerosa y confundida.

Después de colocar a los dos pequeños en la cama y cubrirlos con una de las mantas Isao le dijo a Michiru que lo siguiera, después de unos minutos de solo caminar por muchos pasillos llegaron a un amplio salón en donde se encontraban dos muchachos. Al fondo del salón se encontraba una gran puerta. Uno de los muchachos que tenia el pelo castaño y el otro quien tenia el pelo rubio y corto saludaron a Isao "Hola Isao, así que ella es Michiru", "Shinobu sabes si Akuma ya no esta ocupado?" el muchacho se acerco al otro que se encontraba aun en la gran mesa y le pregunto algo, luego le hablo denuevo a Isao "Si, Satomi y Masahiro acaban de marcharse".

Isao asistió y guió a Michiru hacia la puerta del fondo "Keita, ya tengo lo que me pediste lo puedes ir a traer cuando quieras" el muchacho que se encontraba escribiendo asistió sin mirarlos mientras seguía escribiendo.

"Apresúrate Adrián!" Haruka y Adrián se dirigían a un gran bosque que se veía a la distancia "Estas segura que vamos en la dirección correcta" Haruka asistió "Si, estoy segura!" 'Esperame Michiru, pronto estaré allí'.

CONTINUARA...

N/A: Hola, Umm... tan pocos review en el capitulo anterior? (creo que fue solo uno!), espero que este capitulo si les guste y dejen review esta vez, si tienen recomendaciones para mejorar los capítulos siguientes no lo duden y díganme.

Tsuki Eira: GRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAASSSSSSS!

Bye.

Shiori Kaiou

:D


	11. Un pasado revelado

_Three bloodlines and four crowns_

_for universal power_

_nine scouts of five planets_

_to stand upon the hour_

_Two Earths, two Moons, two Suns_

_though only three survive_

_three stones consumed,_

_three stones resumed,_

_three stones that did arrive_

_When power into the child cast,_

_the universe is safe at last._

_"Sailor Universal" por Jendra_

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Haruka y Adrián se detuvieron frente a un lago enorme que al principio confundieron con un extenso mar.

"Que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?"

Haruka no respondió y se bajo del caballo y camino a la orilla del lago. Fijo su mirada en la aguas cristalinas, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de su ser y casi en un trance sumergió su brazo en las aguas. Adrián miro sorprendido a Haruka cuando ella saco una extraña espada del agua. Se acerco a ella y le coloco una mano en el hombro, Haruka parpadeo un par de veces y se levanto precipitadamente dejando en el acto la espada en la orilla del lago con una expresión de temor e intriga.

"Que pasa, Haruka?"

En ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar y del lago una extraña criatura, su cabeza era un cráneo cubierto por un casco de armadura samurai, salio del lago y cuando el agua hubo dispersado de su cuerpo dejo ver el resto de la antigua armadura samurai.

"Quien osá irrumpir en este lugar sagrado!" dijo la criatura, su voz profunda y áspera.

Haruka se incorporo rápidamente y tomo la espada que había dejado a orillas del lago, se coloco frente al atónito Adrián y asumió una pose de ataque que ni ella misma recordaba haber aprendido en sus entrenamientos en su reino.

La extraña criatura la miro fijamente, la tensión se acumulaba a cada segundo. Haruka empuño con más fuerza la espada cuando la criatura hizo un ligero movimiento. Haruka esperaba que la criatura los atacara pero nunca se imagino que se arrodillaría ante ellos ni mucho menos lo que dijo.

"Bienvenida, Princesa Urano"

Haruka frunció el ceño y camino con cautela hacia la criatura.

"Supongo que debo conocerte"

Su cabeza cubierta por el casco asintió y su voz profunda dijo, "Así es Princesa Urano, mi nombre es Kerberion y soy el guardián del Holy Sword, miembro mas leal del reino de Urano y protector de la puerta principal."

Al acercarse Haruka, Kerberion inclino la cabeza.

"Porque me llamas Princesa Urano?"

Kerberion la miro fijamente por segunda vez. "Pequeña princesa, no creo que después de tantos años hayas olvidado a tu fiel mentor y amigo."

Kerberion comenzó a brillar y poco a poco disminuyo su tamaño, su apariencia cambio por completo. Un apuesto hombre mucho mayor que los dos chicos, con una cabellera plateada, ojos de un verde esmeralda deslumbrante y una complexión bastante favorable apareció frente a ellos y la criatura esquelética desapareció. Poco a poco los ojos de Haruka se abrieron de asombro y descubrimiento. Kerberion extendió sus brazos al percatarse de la expresión final que su transformación implanto en Haruka. En el momento que Kerberion extendió sus brazos, ella corrió hacia ellos y estrecho a su mas antiguo amigo.

"Kerberion eres tu, verdad?"

El asintió y abrazo con más fuerza a su antigua discípula. Adrián sonrió aun sintiéndose totalmente confundido, se acerco a ellos y dijo.

"Creo que tienes que presentarnos Haruka", Ella sonrió.

"Tengo muy vagos recuerdos sobre mi vida pasada pero me recuerdo muy bien de mi mejor amigo y maestro. Kerberion él es Adrián príncipe del reino Norte, Adrián él es Kerberion mi mentor."

Kerberion estrecho con fuerza la mano de Adrián. "No es por molestarlos" dijo Adrián "Pero serian tan amables de explicarme a que se refiere Haruka con 'su vida pasada'."

Kerberion estuvo de acuerdo y guió a los dos jóvenes a una cascada cerca del lago en donde entraron.

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Isao abrió las enormes puestas de par en par, dejando a la vista de Michiru un gran salón con ventanas enormes que eran cubiertas por cortinas de un celeste cielo. Frente a ella se encontraba el trono, que parecía estar hecho de oro puro. En un asiento del trono se encontraba Akuma casualmente moviendo circularmente su copa de vino y viendo el atardecer por una de las ventanas.

"Su majestad, he traído a la princesa como ordeno."

Akuma hizo un movimiento con la mano ordenando a Isao que se marchase. Isao hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio cerrando tras de si las enormes puertas.

"Michiru, por favor acércate"

Le pareció más una orden que una invitación pero aun así se acerco a Akuma con cautela. "Siéntate a mi lado, por favor", Michiru se sentó al lado de él. "El tiempo a llegado querida, y tienes que decidir. Me escogerás a mi o preferirás un destino marcado de burlas y decepción"

Michiru se acomodo en su asiento y miro hacia el cielo ya obscurecido con una mirada tranquila, "Mi decisión ya esta tomada, nunca me casare con tigo."

Akuma se levanto precipitadamente con una mirada furiosa que asusto mucho a Michiru. "Esa es tu ultima palabra?" pregunto, su voz con un tono severo. "Por supuesto".

Akuma se acerco a Michiru, levantándola por los hombros la beso con fuerza, Michiru se separo de él con un gesto de desprecio y disgusto, "Pues que así sea" murmuro Akuma.

"Shinobu, Keita, vengan de inmediato!"

Los dos muchachos entraron al salón pocos segundos después y se arrodillaron frente Akuma, "Si su majestad?"

"Lleven a la princesa Michiru a su habitación y enciérrenla hasta la ceremonia, entendido?"

Los dos chicos asintieron y se llevaron a una molesta Michiru, "No te saldrás con la tuya, ya veras que Haruka vendrá a rescatarnos" fue lo ultimo que escucho Akuma después de que se cerraran las puertas "Yo siempre me salgo con la mía."

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Setsuna se encontraba sentada frente al fuego tomando una taza de té, cuando algo la hizo levantarse repentinamente y soltar su taza que cayo al suelo asustando a las dos personas que se encontraban con ella.

"Que pasa, Setsuna?" pregunto alarmada Usagi.

"Esta a punto de comenzar" dijo mirándola, pero su voz era distante al igual que su mirada.

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Mamoru también alarmado por el repentino comportamiento de Setsuna.

"La batalla final!"

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

La caverna estaba húmeda por la cascada y era algo fría, caminaron por un buen rato, el cual pareció serle interminable a Adrián. Pocos minutos después llegaron a una gran entrada, Kerberion hizo que las puestas se abrieran con una orden en un idioma que ni la propia Haruka comprendió. Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron expuesta una maravillosa vista, era un salón rodeado por peceras casi naturales a excepción del vidrio que separaba el agua con el salón, una gran mesa se encontraba al centro del salón, esta mesa estaba esculpida con varias insignias e imágenes al igual que las sillas, tenia una apariencia muy antigua.

"Estamos bajo el lago" comento Kerberion.

Caminando hacia una de las sillas se sentó, diciéndoles a Haruka y Adrián que hicieran lo mismo. Un silencio se apodero de ese lugar.

"Que es lo que quieren saber" dijo Kerberion rompiendo el silencio antes de que se volviera incomodo. Haruka coloco la espada en la mesa. "Mis amigas me pidieron que viniera a buscar esta espada porque ellas no tuvieron éxito, me podrías explicar porque yo si la conseguí."

Kerberion se recostó en su asiento, "Marte y Venus no son las escogidas por la espada, esta solo será usada por la heredera del reino de Urano, pensé que Pluto sabia esto."

La expresión de Haruka hizo que Kerberion se detuviera, su mirada se torno distante y todo se obscureció en ese momento...

_Flash back _

_Estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada por la ceremonia, faltaban pocos minutos para mi presentación a la reina Serenity y mi reino como la nueva Sailor Senshi del planeta Urano. Después de mi doceavo cumpleaños, mi padre y mi madre comenzaron los preparativos e informaron a la reina. Serenity es una de las personas más amables que conozco y tiene una hija de ocho años igual a ella en corazón y apariencia._

_Las princesas de los otros reinos también estaban allí. Estaba tan nerviosa que cuando alguien coloco su delicada mano en mi hombro, di un salto enorme. Una risa delicada llego a mi y sonreí mientras miraba fijamente y con un expresión de enfado a la sonriente niña de cabello aguamarino._

_"Eso no fue gracioso, Michiru" dije tomando una de sus manos y caminando hacia mi habitación._

_Al llegar a mi habitación, le di un abrazo a Michiru y nos sentamos en mi cama. "Cuando llegaste, me hubiera gustado mucho ir a recibirte." Ella me sonrió "Estas muy ocupada y no quería distraerte." Tome sus manos y ella me miro con esos bellos ojos azules._

_"Nunca serás una distracción para mi Michiru, eres mi mejor amiga" miro al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciéndome sonreír. Uno de los guardias llamo a la puerta avisándonos que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar._

_La ceremonia fue la mas bella que haya visto en toda mi vida, la reina me entrego la tiara de Sailor Urano y mi padre me entrego la espada de la familia y me dijo que solo yo podría usarla de ahora en adelante. Después de esto las pequeñas princesas de los planetas internos me felicitaron y abrazaron. Después de que la pequeña Makoto me felicito, una sonriente e hiperactiva princesa Serenity corrió para abrazarme, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo en un ataque de risa. Su madre la regaño pero yo dije que no había problema, luego la princesa Setsuna que rea un par de años mayor que yo se acerco, me abrazo y dijo que se alegraba mucho de tener compañía desde hoy, siendo ella escogida muchos años antes. _

_Una pequeña de cinco años me abrazo por las rodillas, levantándola le di un abrazo "Felicidades H'ruka" reí un poco al escuchar mi nombre y dije "Gracias Hotaru."_

_Por ultimo se acerco Michiru, me miro y mi corazón se acelero un poco, no me abrazo ni dijo palabra solo se acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo sonrojada. Setsuna me guiño un ojo mientras las otras pequeñas reían._

_La princesa Serenity se enamoro perdidamente del príncipe de la tierra, Endymion. Por desgracia nadie se dio cuenta que una malvada reina tenia un plan de destruir el reino de Serenity y con el a la princesa que robó el corazón de su amado. La batalla fue ardua pero no hubo vencedores solo perdedores. _

_Me encontraba recostada en una roca, respirando difícilmente. Sabia que me quedaban pocas horas de vida, mi reino junto al de las demás había sido destruido. Mire hacia el turbulento cielo de Urano y desee ver a mi amada un instante mas para así morir tranquila. Algo en la distancia me hizo bajar la vista y fijarla allí, mi visión no estaba del todo bien y solo veía una figura difusa de color aguamarino, blanco y verde._

_Poco a poco la figura se fue aclarando, cerré mis ojos para tratar de aclararlos y cuando los abrí, la cara preocupada de mi amada se encontraba frente a mí, respiraba con dificultad y su rostro mostraba cansancio. No pude pronunciar palabra y solo la abrace._

_"Michiru, estas aquí"_

_Ella me abrazo con mas fuerza, "No quiero separarme de ti."_

_La besé con ternura y pasión, cuando algo húmedo me hizo separarme de ella, al ver mi mano cubierta por el guante ensangrentado no pude evitar las lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos. Michiru me beso delicadamente en el cuello y susurro en mi oído._

_"Me queda poco tiempo, pero no podía evitar venir a ti por ultima... vez"_

_Su rostro se lleno de lágrimas y yo las besé todas, tratando de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarme a mi misma._

_"Moriré tranquila sabiendo que estas a mi lado" dijo y sentí que mis fuerzas me dejaban a cada segundo, atraje su rostro al mío y la besé por ultima vez. Todos los recuerdos me vinieron a la mente en ese momento, el beso que me dio en mi ceremonia, la primera vez que besé esos labios tan dulces, la primera vez que le confesé mi amor y nuestra primera noche juntas._

_Después del beso, Michiru recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos por última vez y para jamás volverlos a abrir. Pocas horas después la oscuridad me consumió y seguí a Michiru al otro mundo._

_Fin Flash back_

Haruka despertó precipitadamente, con la respiración agitada. Kerberion le entrego una taza de té para tranquilizarla mientras que Adrián, sostenía una de sus manos y la miraba preocupado. "Que... me paso?" pregunto Haruka mirando a Kerberion.

"Algo que dije despertó tus recuerdos mas profundos y olvidados del pasado, te desmayaste repentinamente y te trajimos aquí para que descansaras un poco."

"Te encuentras bien, Haruka?" pregunto Adrián, Haruka asintió pero al hacer eso se mareo un poco.

"Si, estoy bien"

Kerberion la hizo recostarse y salio de la habitación diciendo que traería mas té. Adrián miro a Har4uka por un largo rato y luego murmuro.

"Kerberion me contó sobre el Milenio de Plata y tu reino"

Haruka abrió lentamente sus ojos y pregunto, "Te parece extraño que provenga del pasado?"

Adrián negó con la cabeza, "Desde un principio tu y Michiru me parecieron algo extraordinario e imposible de provenir de esta vida, pero no encontraba razón alguna por la cual me sintiera así, hasta que comencé esta aventura con tigo."

Haruka sonrió, "Gracias por ser un gran amigo, Adrián". El devolvió el gesto y rió un poco, Haruka lo miro sospechosamente.

"Ahora que es tan gracioso?"

"Uh, nada en especial, solo que... pensar que hubo un reino conformado por todos los planetas es algo difícil de creer pero absolutamente asombroso"

"No deberías asombrarte tanto por eso." dijo Haruka

"No, eso no es lo asombroso. No puedo creer que a los dos años te revelaras cuando tenias que usar un vestido!"

Haruka le dirigió una mirada amenazante y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, "No me gustan esas cosas."

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Mamoru, ve y diles a las chicas que estén preparadas" dijo Setsuna después de salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

Mamoru asintió y salio de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Usagi. Después de que Mamoru se hubo marchado Usagi rompió el silencio.

"La ha encontrado?", Setsuna asintió.

"Y ha recuperado su memoria?" su voz con un tono de esperanza.

Setsuna se quedo callada por unos segundos y luego miro a Usagi con una sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de su pequeña amiga.

"Solo falta un objeto ara que la profecía se cumpla."

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Te encuentras mejor, Haruka?" pregunto Kerberion al ver que los dos chicos se subían a sus caballos para continuar su marcha.

"Si, gracias por todo, Kerberion" sonriendo se acerco a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos y le dio la mano a Adrián que ya estaba en su caballo.

"Cuídate Haruka y sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitas." El rostro de Haruka tomo una expresión de tristeza "Como quisiera que pudieras venir con nosotros" murmuro.

Kerberion también entristeció un poco pero dijo animadamente, "Talvez, algún día. Cuando los reinos se vuelvan a unir."

Adrián y Haruka montaron en sus caballos y se alejaron de aquel lago para iniciar su viaje en búsqueda de la princesa Jen y el recate de los dos pequeños niño y Michiru.

CONTINUARA...

Siento mucho no haber actualizado esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo, es que he estado algo ocupada (falta solo un mes y medio para que termine el año escolar y tengo que dar todo lo mejor, no lo creen?). Pero espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente bueno para repara la larga espera.

Quiero agradecer a los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y me dijeron que no me desanimara. MUCHAS GRACIAS!.

bye!

Shiori.

:D


	12. Otro pasado revelado

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Capitulo XII

"Ten mucho cuidado" Mamoru asintió y montando su caballo tomo la mano de Usagi para besarla delicadamente. "Así lo haré Usa-Ko" Usagi miro a su amado partir por un largo momento hasta que no pudo verlo mas. Una mano se apoyo en su hombro y un sereno rostro le sonrió, "No te preocupes Usagi, Akuma aun no sabe de nuestro además, esta muy preocupado por otras cosas como para percatarse de Mamoru".

Usagi asintió y junto con Setsuna se dirigieron a la pequeña casa para esperar el regreso de Mamoru.

Michiru fue prácticamente obligada a seguir a Shinobu quien la sostenía del brazo izquierdo y Keita quien tenía colocada su mano en su espalda y la empujaba suavemente pero con firmeza. Ya varias fueron las veces que trato de liberarse de ellos pero eso solo provocaba que los dos muchachos la sujetaran con mayor fuerza.

"¿Que pretenden hacer con nosotros?" pregunto Michiru. "Lo sabrán el día de la ceremonia" contesto Shinobu con indiferencia. Llegaron al cuarto en donde estaban los niños dormidos mas pronto de lo que Michiru imaginará. "Pronto los cambiaremos de habitación, Akuma no quiere que nuestro rehenes tengan tantos privilegios" dijo Keita con un tono de satisfacción y una gran sonrisa. "Los dejaremos descansar un poco y luego vendremos por ustedes".

Shinobu y Keita salieron de la habitación dejando a Michiru muy pensativa y preocupada por su seguridad y la de los pequeños. "Hermana, ¿estas bien?" Michiru cargo a su hermanita, dirigiéndose a la cama en donde se encontraba Leonard, se sentó a su lado y abrazo con fuerza a los dos pequeños. "Las cosas van a ponerse mas complicadas de ahora en adelante, pero no se preocupen, no dejare que les hagan daño".

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento hasta que Yari levanto la mirada y sonrió "Haruka vendrá pronto y nos sacara de este lugar" Michiru sonrió "Eso espero...". Leonard y Yari se miraron significativamente "Michiru" dijo Leonard un tanto nervioso "¿Si Leonard?", "Yari y yo queremos decirte algo importante". Michiru frunció el seño, Yari y Leonard actuaban extraño, casi temerosos de lo que ella pudiera hacerles después de escucharlos "Michiru... cuando estábamos en el jardín, Leonard y yo decidimos investigar un poco y descubrimos que no somos los únicos que han sido secuestrados".

Michiru se quedo paralizada del asombro "¿Cuando se apartaron de mi vista, como no me di cuenta, puedo pasarles algo y yo sin saberlo" un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas "Michiru... no llores... no fue nuestra intención preocuparte" Michiru abrazo a los dos pequeños "Puede haberlos perdido si uno de esos hombres o Akuma los encontraban" sollozo. Yari y Leonard se sintieron culpables por se los causantes de las lagrimas de Michiru.

Michiru se tranquilizo a los pocos minutos y mirando a los pequeños directamente dijo "No lo volvieron a hacer, ¿Verdad?" Yari y Leonard negaron con la cabeza "Bien, ahora díganme si es cierto lo que dicen sobre las otras personas secuestradas" Yari y Leonard asintieron "Si, cuando salimos del jardín en donde estábamos caminamos por un pequeño bosque y luego encontramos una pequeña casa en el centro de otro jardín mas grande. De esa casa apareció un niño y uno de esos hombres, el niño era uno de ellos y decidimos seguirlos. Ellos fueron aun calabozo en donde estaba la princesa Jen".

"¿La princesa Jen?" pregunto Michiru sorprendida "Si, parecía estar muy mal y el niño convenció a Akuma para que la llevaran a un cuarto, los seguimos otra vez y cuando se fueron entramos al cuarto y hablamos con ella. Le prometimos que seriamos cuidadosos y salimos del cuarto, cuando veníamos de regreso escuchamos lo que ellos planeaban hacer con nosotros" Michiru se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con una expresión muy pensativa "Si Jen a sido secuestrada también... eso quiere decir que Adrián también esta en camino para rescatarla", "Talvez venga junto con Haruka!" exclamaron los dos pequeños "Es probable...", 'pero me pregunto para que necesitaran a la princesa Jen... pensé que solo nos necesitaban a nosotros'.

En ese momento entro a la habitación Shinobu "Es momento de mudarse, por favor tomen todas sus pertenencias y síganme" los chicos y Michiru no tenían muchas cosas en ese lugar así que rápidamente siguieron a Shinobu sin decir una sola palabra.

Mientras Michiru y los pequeños hablaban Jen se encontraba recostada en la cama del cuarto en que había sido encerrada. Los escalofríos ya se habían detenido la noche anterior, la fiebre aun seguía pero con menor magnitud. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dormir, y se la paso pensando toda la noche 'Adrián, por favor ten mucho cuidado'. Cerró sus ojos un momento porque un repentino dolor de cabeza se apodero de ella. 'Espero que los pequeños hayan llegado a salvo con Michiru'.

El recordar a Michiru la hizo pensar en otra cosa 'Vaya sorpresa la que me lleve con esa noticia, nunca imagine que la elegante y distinguida princesa del reino del Norte se fuera a enamorar de una chica'. Desde muy chica Jen le tuvo un poco de envidia a Michiru, habiéndola conocido cuando apenas tenia ocho años de edad. Michiru ya mostraba un carácter y actitud dignos de una princesa, pero aun con su carácter algunas veces intimidante tenia un gran corazón y se llevaba bien con todos. Esto era algo de lo que Jen carecía hasta que su amigo de toda la vida le enseño a compartir sus sentimientos con los demás.

Después de que Adrián le dijera la mala noticia sobre su compromiso con Michiru, Jen sintió denuevo ese sentimiento de envidia 'La princesa Haruka, debo admitir que me pareció un muchacho muy apuesto antes de descubrir su verdadero genero'. Esto causo que Jen se sonrojara un poco, 'De alguna manera me siento feliz por ellas dos, pensándolo detenidamente ellas dos hacen una bonita pareja' Esto causo que una sonrisa tocara el rostro de Jen 'Y ahora gracias a eso Adrián y yo podemos ser felices juntos... claro si salgo de esto viva'. Jen frunció el seño aun con los ojos cerrados 'Me pregunto como reacciono su padre cuando se lo dijo...'.

En ese momento alguien entro a la habitación, Jen se levanto lentamente y se sentó en la cama, recostándose en la cabecera. "Akuma ha ordenado que todos los prisioneros sean cambiados de lugar, así que tienes que venir con migo" Jen asintió y se levanto de la cama, pero un mareo la hizo sentarse denuevo en la cama. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Satomi acercándose a ella "Si, estoy bien" ayudándola a levantarse, Satomi la hizo apoyarse en él "¿Que hace?" Satomi le sonrió un poco "La ayudo a caminar, no cero que dure mucho caminando además caminaremos mucho para llegar al lugar a donde vamos".

Jen no tuvo de otra que resignarse y seguir al hombre la sostenía fuertemente "Debo admitir que su reino dio una gran pelea, sus técnicas de combate eran poderosas pero les faltaba entrenamiento" Jen lo miro fijamente "Porque me dice esto", "Bueno, en verdad me fascinó su técnica, lastima que somos mas poderosos" Jen se quedo en silencio y solo siguió a Satomi, pasaron por lugares que Jen desconocía porque había estado encerrada casi desde el principio en el calabozo. Las puertas de las habitaciones cambiaban de estilos como si viajaran en el tiempo. Cuando Jen sintió que ya no podía mas Satomi se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera con bordes de metal, "Esta será su habitación hasta nueva orden, supongo que encontrara a la compañía bastante agradable".

Al entrar, Jen se llevo una gran sorpresa. El cuarto tenía una litera y tres camas, en la cama que se encontraba cerca de la ventana Michiru estaba sentada viendo hacia la ventana mientras los dos pequeños se encontraban durmiendo al lado de ella.

Cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y que una agotada y pálida Jen entro en la habitación prácticamente cargada por Satomi, Michiru se levanto y la ayudo también. Satomi pareció algo sorprendido por su acción pero no dijo nada y juntos llevaron a Jen a una de las camas. "Esta aun mal pero pronto se recuperara, Isao traerá algunas medicinas para que la fiebre disminuya" Michiru asintió agradecida y algo sorprendida por el suave tono de voz del muchacho. "Gracias" susurro.

Satomi salio de la habitación y cerro denuevo la habitación. Cuando Satomi se hubo marchado, Jen que tenia los ojos cerrados los abrió y miro a Michiru que se encontraba a su lado "Michiru... mucho tiempo sin verte" Michiru sonrió y sostuvo su mano dándole un pequeño apretón. "Cuando Adrián me dijo que estaba enamorado de la princesa del Oeste, no me imagine que fueras tu" Jen le sonrió "Ni yo me imagine que esa apuesta chica te fuera a robar el corazón". Michiru se sonrojo y rió delicadamente "¿Te encuentras bien?" Jen asintió "si, son solo mareos por la fiebre, no te preocupes" Yari aun dormida murmuro algo incoherente y abrazo a Leonard.

Michiru y Jen comenzaron a reír "Me alegro que esos dos no se hayan metido en problemas, me asombra el valor de esos niños, yo nunca me hubiera arriesgado así" Michiru ayudo a Jen a sentarse. "Si me hubiera dado cuenta no los dejo ir... pero estaba algo pensativa y no me di cuanta" Michiru se sentó al lado de Jen en la cama de al lado que estaba desocupada.

"Debes estar preocupada por la princesa Haruka, ¿no es así?" Michiru desvió la mirada y dijo casi inaudiblemente "Confió en ella, se que es fuerte y que sabe protegerse" Jen se le quedo viendo, 'Michiru ha cambiado mucho, parece mas segura de si misma y aun mas noble' Michiru se percato de la mirada intensa que le dirigía Jen "¿Sucede algo?" Jen suspiro "Se ve que estas muy enamorada de la princesa Haruka, su amor te ha cambiado mucho". Leonard dio una pequeña vuelta para acomodarse y casi se cae de la cama, Michiru camino hacia ella y acomodo a Leonard para que no se cayera, luego se sentó en una esquina "La amo mas que a mi vida y sin ella no seria nada" respondió unos minutos después.

"Adrián es un gran amigo y comprendió mi situación, hasta me ayudo a tranquilizar a mi padre cuando le dije que el compromiso estaba cancelado" Jen suspiro "No es por se mala ni nada parecido, pero me alegró que la princesa Haruka haya capturado tu corazón, no sabes el gusto que me dio saber que por fin seré feliz con Adrián" Michiru sonrió "Lo puedo comprender".

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, un molesto y aguerrido muchacho fue rudamente introducido a la habitación. Masahiro dijo con una tono de voz amenazante "Intenta algo como lo que hiciste antes y no vivirás para contarlo" Cuando Masahiro cerro la puerta y la cerro con llave esta vez, el muchacho corrió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla gritando una y otra vez que lo dejaran ir. Todo el alboroto provoco que los pequeños se levantaran asustados y abrazaran a Michiru con fuerza.

"DEJENME IR!" grito el muchacho nuevamente golpeando la puerta con mayor fuerza "Hey chico, tranquilízate, estas asustando a los niños" dijo Jen. En ese momento el muchacho se percato que no se encontraba solo, miro a Jen quien parecía tener un tremendo dolor de cabeza, luego a los dos pequeños que estaban abrazando fuertemente a... la persona que él había sido destinado a encontrar. Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo ante ella sorprendiéndolos a todos "Al fin la he encontrado princesa" Michiru lo miro con curiosidad y confusión "¿A que te refieres, ¿Quien eres?" pregunto "Mi nombre es Matt y soy el príncipe del reino del Este, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que soy el mensajero del reino Neptuno".

Haruka y Adrián ya se encontraban a pocos kilómetros del lugar que según ellos era la base de los enemigos. "Haruka, ¿Que harás cuando lleguemos a ese lugar?" Haruka no respondió por unos minutos, parecía no haberse percatado que Adrián le había hablado, cuando Adrián iba a repetirle la pregunta ella respondió "Lo primero que haré es encontrar a los niños y Michiru, luego encontrare a ese demonio y lo partiré en dos con mi espada".

Su tono de voz hizo que Adrián se estremeciera "Haruka... no tomes las cosas a la ligera, recuerda que esos hombres son bastante poderosos" Haruka denuevo no respondió. A los pocos segundos se puedo ver en la distancia una especie de palacio enorme y unos metros más cerca de ellos un pequeño campamento detrás de una montaña. "Mira Haruka, no es esa una de tus amigas" y si en efecto era Makoto quien les hacia señales para que se acercaran al campamento, Haruka casi no pudo contener las lagrimas al ver a su gran amiga que creyó haber perdido muchos años atrás.

Se acerco a ella con mas rapidez y al llegar se bajos del caballo y abrazo con fuerza a Makoto quien la abrazo con el mismo fervor "Mako creí haberte perdido para siempre, ¿Como es que regresamos a la vida, ¿Porque no recordaba nada, ¿Donde esta Usagi, quiero ver a la princesa" Makoto comenzó a reír mientras que Adrián se bajaba del caballo y caminaba hacia ellas "Haruka creo que será mejor entrar al campamento y luego Mamoru te explicara todo" Haruka asintió, sus ojos brillaban con mucha felicidad y ansiedad por ver a su viejo amigo de estrategia.

Nadie pronuncio una sola palabra después de que Matt menciono el reino Neptuno. Jen, Yari y Leonard porque estaban totalmente confundidos y Michiru porque estaba analizando el porque ese nombre le provocaba un gran sentimiento de nostalgia. "Princesa, desde que mis recuerdos regresaron tres años atrás he estado buscándola por todo el mundo para entregarle algo de mayor importancia".

Como por arte de magia el muchacho hizo aparecer un espejo muy bello el cual entrego a Michiru. Ella se le quedo viendo al espejo casi como en un trace y poco a poco su mano se fue extendiendo para tomar el espejo. Yari y Leonard empezaron a sentirse algo asustados por el cambio que el espejo ocasiono en Michiru y bajándose de la cama corrieron hacia Jen y la abrazaron. El momento que Michiru tomo el espejo entre sus manos todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas tornándolo todo en oscuridad.

_Flash back_

_'No puedo creer que le haya dado un beso, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho frente a todos, que pensara de mi ahora, si, yo se que fue solo un amigable beso en la mejilla pero... le puse todo mi amor que no creo que dude de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella'. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien me llamo, esa familiar y dulce voz de la persona que más quiero "Michiru espera" Me detuve, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente y cuando la vi mis mejillas se encendieron. Se detuvo frente a mi y no pronuncio palabra, pude notar que tenia un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. "¿Quieres bailar con migo?" pregunto y mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad, asentí y tome la mano que extendió hacia mi._

_Haruka me llevo al centro del salón, todas las pequeñas princesas incluyendo a Hotaru comenzaron a reír y hablar entre si, Setsuna tenia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras trataba de calmar a las pequeñas. Cuando Haruka se detuvo repentinamente me tropecé y de repente me encontré entre sus brazos. Me miraba fijamente y yo solo me perdí en esos ojos hechiceros. Colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y tomando mi mano comenzó a guiarme en un suave baile._

_El tiempo que bailamos pareció un sueño, todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció y la única persona que existía para mi era mi bella Haruka. Bailamos un par de piezas y luego sin decir una sola palabra nos dirigimos a uno de los balcones privados del castillo. Camine hacia la baranda y mire hacia el cielo extrañamente despejado del planeta Urano, mi propio planeta se podía ver en la distancia. Haruka se acerco a mi "Michiru... se que aun somos jóvenes para entender todo lo que sentimos pero..." su mano tomo la mía y para mi sorpresa Haruka se arrodillo frente a mi. "Estoy segura de lo que siento por ti y quiero estar a tu lado por siempre". Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y ella me abrazo con la misma intensidad._

_La fiesta de dieciocho años de la princesa Serenity se acercaba rápidamente, todos estábamos muy emocionados porque no solo recibiría los poderes de la reina sino también se anunciaría formalmente la fecha en que la princesa y el príncipe Endymion unirían sus vidas. Haruka y yo nos encontrábamos descansando apaciblemente en mi habitación en el reino de la Luna, la noche anterior fue algo que yo no habría imaginado nunca..._

_Habíamos sido llamadas para mantener la guardia en el reino por la amenaza de ataque que una malvada reina había declarado. Todas las Inner Senshi decidieron que actuarían como si nada estuviera pasando para no alertar a la gente del reino pero aun así estando muy alertas. Setsuna, Haruka, la pequeña Hotaru y yo estuvimos de acuerdo y luego de planear nuestra estrategia de ataque una sonriente y aun un tanto hiperactiva princesa Serenity nos invito a cenar con ella y el príncipe._

_Debo admitir que uno de los lugares mas bellos del castillo Lunar es el comedor, con grandes ventanas que permiten la entrada de luz reflejada por la hermosa tierra. Los asientos y la mesa de puro cristal, en si el comedor era una maravilla._

_El príncipe nos esperaba, todos nos sentamos y platicamos sobre muchas cosas, en especial la fiesta que se celebraría en pocos días. Algo me pareció muy extraño en el comportamiento de Haruka, de vez en cuando miraba a Serenity quien al percatarse sonreía y movía la cabeza negativamente lo cual causaba que la mira de Haruka se entristeciera. Debo admitir que esto me confundía un poco pero al mismo tiempo despertaba en mí un sentimiento que nunca espere sentir... Celos._

_Cada vez que Haruka miraba a Serenity mi corazón se aceleraba y un deseo de besarla y demostrarle a Serenity que ella es mía me invadía por completo. Hubo una ocasión en que mientras miraba a Serenity note al príncipe sonriéndome y luego le susurro algo a Serenity que la hizo reír un poco. Ya era tarde y todas las chicas estaban hablando sobre hacer una pequeña fiesta antes de dormir en la habitación de Minako. _

_En ese momento Haruka se levanto y dijo "Tengo un anuncio que hacer chicas" Serenity y Endymion intercambiaron miradas significativas. Haruka se arrodillo delante de mi, no podría ser... "Michiru hace muchos años te dije que estoy segura de mis sentimientos por ti y que quería estar con tigo por siempre... pues ahora lo quiero hacer oficial...Michiru, ¿quieres casarte con migo?"._

_El silencio que se formo fue incomodo, las Inner estaban sorprendidas, la princesa y el príncipe esperaban ansiosos, Hotaru y Setsuna solo sonreían aunque Hotaru parecía muy ansiosa y yo solo miraba a Haruka quien había sacado un bello anillo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comprendí las miradas sospechosas que se intercambiaban Haruka y Serenity, al fin susurre "Si Haruka, si quiero" Me coloco el anillo y me beso dulcemente. _

_Todas las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir y los futuros gobernantes del Milenio de Plata nos abrazaron. _

_Viendo su rostro tranquilo mientras duerme y sabiendo que ahora soy parte de ella me da energía para luchar contra el enemigo, aunque haya una posibilidad de no salir con vida..._

_Fin Flash back_

Michiru despertó lentamente, los rostros preocupados de Yari y Leonard fue lo primero que vio, en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Michiru había recuperado el conocimiento la abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a llorar "¿Estas bien Michiru?" asintió y se sentó en la cama para poder abrazar a los dos pequeños mejor. "Matt" el muchacho se acerco a ella y se arrodillo "¿Si princesa?", "El Milenio de Plata fue destruido, ¿no es así?" Matt asintió tristemente "Fuimos reencarnados, ¿Verdad?" denuevo Matt asintió "¿Sabes si Haruka recupero sus recuerdos?" Matt cerro los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos "Si princesa" Michiru sonrió y miro a su espejo mágico "Bien...".

CONTINUARA...

-----------------------------

Hola! lamento mucho el retraso GOMEN NE! me tomo casi un mes ó un mes terminar este capitulo y lo siento mucho. El colegio me mantenía muy ocupada y ahora es el trabajo quien no me da tiempo para nada. Espero que este capitulo valga la larga espera que los hice pasar.

Ah por cierto, cuando Mamo-chan utiliza el nombre que le puso por cariño a Usagi se escribe Usa-Ko. ¿Porque? Bueno he descubierto que 'Ko' es un sufijo el cual le da el significado 'Conej-ito' dado que el nombre de Usagi significa conejo, algunas personas lo escriben junto como 'Usako'... esta bien cada quien tiene su estilo, pero no es lo correcto. También por eso es Chibi-Usa Pequeño conejo.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan y no se preocupen que nunca dejare de escribir esta historia hasta el final. Para algunos que hayan leído alguna de mis otras creaciones les pido disculpas pero no las continuare por ahora, en estos momentos me concentrare en terminar esta historia y luego seguiré con las otras, Gracias por su comprensión.

JA NE!

Shiori K.


	13. Sueños reales

Paraíso Escondido

por Shiori Kaiou

Capitulo XIII

Cuando Haruka y Adrián entraron al pequeño campamento Haruka fue envuelta en un gran abrazo de parte de Minako, Ami y Rei. "¡Haruka, te encuentras bien!" Exclamo Minako con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Haruka no pudo mas y empezó a llorar de felicidad y abrazo a las chicas con mayor fuerza "Mina-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan están aquí" Makoto se acerco a ellas y se unió al abrazo. Adrián se apoyo en los soportes y sonrió, sus ojos tenían una que otra lagrima.

"Hey¿ya te has olvidado de mí?" Haruka se libro del abrazo y miro fijamente a un sonriente Mamoru quien tenia los brazos extendidos, una sonrisa picara hizo aparición en el rostro de Haruka "No pensaras que te daré un abrazo ¿o sí?" Mamoru se cruzo de brazos y dijo en tono de reproche "Esta bien" Haruka comenzó a reír, se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo un abrazo.

"Bien, bien basta de cursilerías. Díganme¿qué hacen aquí?" Mamoru le indico a Haruka y Adrián que se sentaran en las sillas alrededor de una mesa en el centro del campamento, las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo "Setsuna y yo al fin hemos descubierto el motivo de los secuestros ocurridos" Todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia pero no se atrevieron a hablar. Mamoru prosiguió "Lamento la gravedad de la noticia. Los datos que recaudamos Setsuna y yo nos han dado a entender que nuestros enemigos son mas que solo guerreros místicos como lo son ustedes chicas. Parece que ellos también provienen del pasado".

Todos sostuvieron la respiración expectantes "Así es, parece ser que en el Milenio de Plata ellos eran habitantes de un planeta llamado Zeus el cual ya había atacado al Milenio en una ocasión. Tal parece que de alguna manera lograron reencarnar a sus mejores hombres e infiltrarlos en nuestras vidas como aliados para después traicionarnos" Ami estaba muy pálida y Makoto coloco una mono alrededor de sus hombros para tranquilizarla "¿Quieres decir que... mi hermano Isao es un habitante de Zeus?" Susurro Ami desconcertada "Vamos Ami, no estarás a la defensa de alguien que te abandono hace muchos años, especialmente en estos momentos tan críticos" dijo Rei fríamente.

Ami no respondió, su mirada desorientada. Las demás chicas se encontraban algo afectadas por la noticia "Er... disculpa que te interrumpa, pero si entiendo bien¿ustedes tienen algo que ver con esos guerreros?" Mamoru asintió "Alguna vez fuimos grandes amigos y compañeros... pero al llegar Akuma las cosas cambiaron, ellos desaparecieron y luego cuando nuestro pueblo fue atacado muchos años atrás ellos formaban parte del bando enemigo" Se creo un silencio incomodo, todos parecían estar muy concentrados en sus pensamientos.

Al fin Haruka rompió el silencio "Mamoru, dinos porque han sido secuestrados" Mamoru suspiro y se sentó al lado de Ami "Setsuna y yo encontramos una vieja leyenda sobre un lugar llamado 'Paraíso Escondido'. Según la leyenda Paraíso Escondido era el centro de los cuatro reinos que existen en la actualidad. Paraíso Escondido era gobernado por una gran reina la cual era la única persona que tenia control sobre los guerreros legendarios, tal parece que las chicas, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Hotaru y Setsuna fueron reencarnadas en las predecesoras de estos guerreros mientras que Michiru y tu fueron reencarnadas como princesas de uno de los reinos".

Haruka asintió "¿Y Usagi?" Mamoru sonrió "Como era de esperarse nuestra princesa nunca dejara de serlo, Usagi es la descendiente de la mismísima Reina" Haruka sonrió igual que las demás chicas. "Bueno, según la leyenda indica, Paraíso Escondido fue destruida por un maligno hechicero llamado Akuma", "Estas hablando del antepasado de este Akuma¿no es así?", "Así es Rei, según la leyenda, cuando Akuma derroto a la Reina, algo que pareció muy difícil, quiso gobernar también los cuatro reinos pero los guerreros no lo dejaron y lanzaron un hechizo para impedirlo e hicieron que el Reino desapareciera, después de esto los cuatro reinos estuvieron en conflicto por un tiempo".

Haruka se cruzo de brazos "Aun eso no explica la razón de los secuestros" Mamoru sonrió por la ansiedad de Haruka "Según los escritos antiguos, los guerreros dejaron una condición para que el verdadero heredero tomara el poder y pusiera todo en orden de nuevo, y para ello... el heredero necesita la sangre de los cuatro herederos de los reinos¡no me miren así, los guerreros fueron muy estrictos en este método, pero solo funcionara si la sangre es dada voluntariamente por supuesto, y eso es lo que no sabe Akuma, y mientras mas pronto rescatemos a los niños, Jen, el príncipe Matt del reino del este y Michiru antes de que Akuma los lastime sin razón alguna será mejor".

Adrián parecía bastante aturdido con la noticia de que en efecto Jen había sido secuestrada, las demás chicas no parecían estar en mejor estado. Por alguna razón Haruka parecía estar muy tranquila. "¿Cuál es el plan para rescatarlos?" Pregunto Haruka, poniéndose de pie camino hacia el agua caliente que estaba preparando Makoto, todos la miraron confundidos pero no dijeron nada "El plan es enfrentarlos frente a frente lo cual es lo que más quieren, somos lo suficientemente poderosos para derrotarlos, claro hay que ser precavidos, pero estoy seguro que los derrotaremos".

Haruka sirvió un par de tazas de té. Una para Ami quien estaba muy pálida y una para Adrián que lo estaba aun más "Remedio familiar para el asombro muy fuerte, los ayudara. mamoru¿cuando crees que esa el mejor momento para atacar?" mamoru se levanto también y se dirigió a la puesta "Mañana será el día, hoy me parece más conveniente que duerman porque su viaje a sido muy largo, regresare en la madrugada con Setsuna, Hotaru y Usagi" se despidió y se marco. Haruka se sentó de nuevo, suspiro y sonrió "Es bueno estar con ustedes de nuevo, ya verán que todo saldrá a nuestro favor" a esto las chicas sonrieron. Adrián miró con admiración a Haruka.

Mas noche...

Michiru se encontraba acostada en la cama cercana a la ventana, Yari y Leonard acurrucados a ambos lados, ninguno de ellos quiso quedarse en la litera, Jen dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado 'Espero que este mejor, no puedo creer que sea tan testaruda en no querer descansar hasta que le explicara sobre el milenio de plata' y en la cama del fondo se encontraba Matt, el muchacho que le había regresado sus recuerdos mas preciados. No podía dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a su amada Haruka, lo cual no era tan malo pero luego de un tiempo las imágenes de Haruka se tornaron en escenas de la ultima batalla en el Milenio de plata y la pesadilla que tuvo hace mucho.

"OH Haruka, como quisiera que estuvieras con migo" susurro al viento. Ya estaba muy cansada y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, esta vez no tendría sueños perturbadores... sino pesadillas.

Haruka se encontraba sentada afuera del campamento mirando a las bellas estrellas que destellaban, la luna se encontraba ya por encima de su cabeza, media noche, cada estrella brillante le recordaba a los ojos de Michiru, su sonrisa radiante. No podía dormir, el solo hecho de pensar que no solo dos pequeños y dos chicos estuvieran en peligro de muerte la turbaba pero también el hecho de que la persona más importante para ella podría morir.

Pero no solo ellos están en peligro sino también las chicas, Adrián y Mamoru, quienes estaban preparados para dar todo por rescatar a Michiru y a los demás. Se levanto y decidió descansar un poco, mañana será un día muy difícil y necesita toda la energía posible.

Michiru estaba sentada en una roca a orillas de la playa, la brisa provocada por el choque de las olas con las piedras le acariciaba el rostro. El sol estaba apunto de desaparecer por el horizonte.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que el sonido de las olas la tranquilizara porque se encontraba agitada y nerviosa.

¿Porque debería estarlo, Este lugar es muy tranquilo, se dijo a sí misma pero aun con el conocimiento de que el lugar era tranquilo no podía evitar sentirse así. Abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie en la playa, se encontraba sola y estaba obscureciendo, decidió que ya no podía estar allí, camino por la orilla de la playa el aire se estaba poniendo mas frió con cada paso que daba, una sensación de ser observada la detuvo.

Miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie y siguió caminando, cada vez se ponía más oscuro y frió, apenas podía ver su camino, las olas estaban mas embravecida y mojaban sus rodilla, la sensaci162n de ser observada se intensificaba a cada paso. No pudo mas y se detuvo "¿Quien esta allí?" Gritó, pero solo el eco le respondió. Como puede ser posible que haya eco en un lugar como la playa, se pregunto. "¿Quien esta allí?" Volvió a repetir pero nadie le contesto, se estaba asustando y en ese momento la oscuridad se volvió total.

"Michiru" dijo una voz a la distancia "¿Padre?" Pregunto "No pensaras quedarte con la princesa Haruka, seria una deshonra para la familia" dijo la voz. "Pero padre yo la amo" replico Michiru, "El amor es algo tonto que se va con el tiempo, lo que importa mas es el buen nombre de la familia y el deseo de tu madre". "Mamá solo quería que yo fuera feliz con la persona que amo" grito Michiru, "¡Tonterías, Michiru te prohíbo estar con Haruka".

Michiru cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar "Michiru" otra voz dijo "¿Adrián?", "Eres una vergüenza, mira que enamorarte de una mujer, no pudiste caer mas bajo", "¿Pero que dices, Adrián?".

"Me caso con tigo solo por el dinero y tú lo sabes bien, pero no me interesas, por eso estoy con la Princesa Jen, al menos ella no es una mediocre como tu".

"¡NO, Porque dicen eso" grito Michiru cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. "Michiru" esta voz sorprendió mucho a Michiru porque era de su hermanita. "Yari¿Donde estas?", "Ese es el ejemplo que me das hermana, enamorarte de una chica¿Qué crees que aprendo con eso¿Sabes lo que me haces?", "Yari... hermanita...".

"¡No eres mi hermana!"

Michiru lloraba desconsoladamente. "Michiru..." esta voz la dejo fría "Madre...".

"Me decepcionaste hija" dijo solamente pero fue suficiente para que Michiru se rompiera en mil pedazos y llorara desconsoladamente. "¿Que es lo que pasa¿Porque me tratan así, Yo amo a Haruka, pensé que lo compendian".

"¿Michiru?"

Michiru levanto rápidamente la mirada, su visión estaba un poco nublada por las lagrimas pero sabia muy bien quien era la persona que acariciaba su rostro.

"Michiru¿Qué pasa¿Porque lloras?"

"Haruka..."

Haruka miraba serenamente al horizonte, en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba paz. Pero esa paz fue perturbada cuando alguien grito en la distancia 'Esa voz... esa voz es de...' cuando escucho el grito de nuevo salió corriendo en dirección del grito, corrió lo mas que pudo. Se ponía oscuro y oscuro cada vez mas pero aun así podía ver por donde iba.

Unos sollozos la detuvieron, se estaba acercando solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos mas para encontrarse con una escena que le rompió el corazón, una chica con el rostro entre las manos se encontraba llorando en el suelo, su cabello era largo pero no se veía el color por la oscuridad, sus sollozos eran profundos y llenos de tristeza.

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Haruka fue lo que la chica susurro, "¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Porque me tratan así, Yo amo a Haruka, pensé que lo comprendían".

Lo comprendió entonces, la chica que estaba allí era su amada Michiru. "¿Michiru?" Michiru levanto la mirada, Haruka se agacho y coloco una mano en su hombro "Michiru¿Qué pasa¿Porque lloras?", "Haruka..." murmuro Michiru colocando una mano en el rostro de Haruka como tratando de convencerse de que Haruka se encontraba realmente a su lado y cuando Haruka cubrió su mano con la de ella Michiru se tiro a sus brazos llorando con mayor fuerza.

"Michiru¿qué..."

Una voz extraña la interrumpió "Haruka¿Qué crees que haces?".

"¿Padre?"

"Eres la deshonra de la familia, Haruka"

"¿Que¿Pero que demonios es este lugar?"

"Haruka..." murmuro Michiru en sus brazos.

"Este lugar no es bueno para ti, será mejor que salgamos de aquí" Michiru asintió débilmente. Como Michiru apenas y se podía mover Haruka la cargo en sus brazos y salió corriendo sin voltear atrás pero la oscuridad nunca se disipaba por mas que corriera, ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, Michiru respiraba mas agitadamente a cada segundo. "Haruka, por aquí", "¿Setsuna?".

"Hacia la luz..." y eso fue lo que hizo Haruka al ver a la distancia un pequeño destello de luz el cual sé hacia más grande a cada paso. La oscuridad trato de envolverlas pero al acercarse mas a la luz ya no pudo acercarse a ellas. Haruka atravesó la luz y se encontró de repente en él mas preciado lugar para ella, el reino de Urano, su hogar hace quinientos años. "Haruka...", "Setsuna¿Porque estamos aquí?", "Estos son tus recuerdos, y en donde estaba Michiru eran sus sueños".

Haruka camino hacia un árbol y recostó a Michiru, quien todavía estaba débil en él. "Haruka, Akuma trato de corromper la mente de Michiru a través de los sueños y es por eso que te mande aquí, para salvarla",

"¿Entonces Michiru se pondrá bien¿Ya esta a salvo?", "No, aun te tardaste un poco en llegar a ella, por eso es que esta débil" Haruka se sentó al lado de Michiru y la acurruco en sus brazos "¿Cómo puedo hacer que se mejore, Setsuna?" Pregunto algo desesperada.

"Recordando, es por eso que te traje a tus recuerdos, si puedes convencer a Michiru de que su amor es puro se recuperará" y Haruka no escucho más la voz de Setsuna porque otra nueva voz la reemplazo. "Haruka¿Donde estas?" Una mujer algo joven camino delante de ellas sin percatarse de su presencia. "¡Haruka!" dijo de nuevo, "Esa niña me va a volver loca" murmuro. Haruka reconoció de inmediato a su madre del Milenio de Plata.

Una niñita de pelo rubio arenisco, largo, se acerco corriendo a la mujer "Si, madre" dijo la versión miniatura de Haruka. "¡Haruka, pero mira como estas!" Chibi-Haru rió inocentemente y comenzó a correr al rededor de su madre. 'No puedo creer que haya sido así' pensó Haruka con una pequeña gotita como en las caricaturas. "Haruka detente, sabes muy bien que hoy tenemos la visita de los reyes del reino Neptuniano" Chibi-Haru se detuvo y miro a su madre con grandes ojos verdes "Pero madre, quiero jugar mas en el jardín" su madre se agacho y la cargo en sus brazos aun si su vestido se ensuciara.

"Vamos Haruka, luego tendrás con quien jugar" los ojos de Chibi-Haru se iluminaron "¿Quien mami?", "La princesita del reino de Neptuno" Chibi-Haru comenzó a saltar en los brazos de su madre haciéndole un poco difícil el trabajo de no soltarla. La escena cambio y ahora Haruka y Michiru se encontraban dentro del castillo, Chibi-Haru se encontraba al lado de sus padres quienes estaban hablando con los reyes del reino de Neptuno, la versión chiquita de Michiru se encontraba abrazando la pierna de su padre con un bracito. Chibi-Michi miraba con esos grandes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad a chibi-haru quien saltaba de piecito en piecito. Haruka sonrió y susurro a Michiru quien estaba en sus brazos.

"Aun de pequeñita te veías como un angelito... mi angelito" Michiru abrió un poco los ojos y vio la escena sin decir palabra. Chibi-Haru seguía saltando muy emocionada, Chibi-Michi sonreía cada vez que Chibi-Haru hacia una cara chistosa "Haruka¿quieres ir a jugar con Michiru?" Pregunto la madre de Michiru cuando su hija rió al ver a la pequeña Haruka hacer otra de sus caritas, Chibi-Haru asintió animadamente corrió hacia Chibi-Michi y la tomo de la manita "Ven Michiru, te enseñare mi jardín" Chibi-Michi sonrió y asintió, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban al ver reír a Chibi-Haru.

Haruka acaricio el cabello de Michiru "Éramos muy niñas yo lo sé pero supe que algo grande pasaría ese día cuando te conocí y no me equivoque" Michiru miro a Haruka, sus ojos nublados recuperaron un poco su brillo. La escena cambio, Haruka recordaba ese día perfectamente. Ese día habían peleado por algo tan sencillo, lo bueno es que se reconciliaron pronto.

Michiru aun más grande se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, en sus manos tenia una figura de porcelana partida en dos. Sus ojos están nublados con lagrimas. Haruka mas grade que la memoria anterior se acerco a Michiru, en su mano tenia una rosa blanca "Michiru..." Michiru miro a Haruka, Haruka le entrego la rosa que tenia en la mano, Michiru tomo la rosa y se lanzo a los brazos de Haruka.

"Michiru, siento mucho lo de tu figura de porcelana, no fue mi intención botarla fue un accidente, no debí enojarme cuando me preguntaste que le había pasado" Michiru solo abrazo a Haruka y no dijo nada por unos segundos "Pensé que te iba a perder por algo insignificante, Haruka" sollozo Michiru, Haruka le acaricio la espalda y dijo dulcemente "Nunca me vas a perder por algo tan tonto como eso y peor aun algo que fui yo quien inicio. No me perderás nunca Michiru a menos que tu ya no me quieras".

Michiru negó con la cabeza rápidamente "Yo siempre te voy a querer Haruka" Haruka sonrió y beso a Michiru con mucha pasión y alivio.

"Ese día fuel él más feliz de mi vida, porque supe que nada nos separaría. En esta vida hemos tenido que enfrentar cosas peores porque aquí se ve mal nuestra relación pero sé que como en aquel entonces nosotras lograremos vencerlos, porque yo te amo" Michiru coloco sus dos manos a los lados del rostro de Haruka, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos "yo también te amo Haruka, con todo mi corazón" Haruka beso a Michiru con todo el amor que pudiera demostrar.

Haruka se levanto precipitadamente "Michiru... ¿Michiru?" Miro a su alrededor, Adrián dormía en la cama de al apar, la luz de mañana apenas sé hacia visible en la oscuridad de la noche "Fue un sueño... no, no lo fue. Michiru esta bien ahora..." se recostó nuevamente, suponía que faltaba poco para que llegara Mamoru con la princesa, Setsuna y Hotaru y planearían su estrategia de ataque contra esos guerreros.

Michiru abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en su habitación con los niños, jen y Matt. "Haruka..." susurro y con una mano toco sus labios en donde todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo del beso de Haruka. "Ven a salvarnos pronto amor".

"No funciono Akuma" Akuma asintió "Esa maldita de Haruka arruino nuestro plan¡pero muy pronto todo este reino y Michiru serán míos!".

CONTINUARA...

- - - - - - -

Notas de Shiori: Hola¡Hola!... ¿como están? Siento mucho que me haya tardado en actualizar esta historia, GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN.

Detesto las nuevas reglas de no le puedo responder a mis lectores que dejaron Review, Pero si quieren que les responda y no tienen cuenta en fanfiction dejen su mail, les respondo su review.

Gracias por leer este fic!

Shiori K.


	14. Se acerca el final

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Capitulo XIV

No mucho después que Haruka despertará esa mañana llegó Mamoru con las demás chicas. Usagi al ver a Haruka le dio un gran abrazo y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, cuando Usagi ya estaba mas calmada Setsuna también le dio un abrazo, la pequeña Hotaru miraba tímidamente a Haruka "¿Que pasa Hotaru, no te alegras de verme, porque yo si" dijo Haruka sonriendo picaramente, Hotaru sonrió también y abrazo a Haruka con fuerza.

Casi nadie comió esa mañana, todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por la batalla de ese día. Haruka, Adrián y Mamoru planeaban la estrategia en la cual podrían no solo sorprender al enemigo sino también rescatar a los chicos.

"Entonces esta decidido mientras tu, Adrián y yo rescatamos a los chicos, las chicas distraen a los guerreros" Haruka asintió.

Los tres se dirigieron a fuera y encontraron a todas las chicas listas esperándolos, Haruka camino hacia ellas. "Chicas... ha llegado el momento... si no sale como lo planeamos, quiero que sepan que me alegró mucho volver a estar con ustedes" Todas las chicas sonrieron.

"Aww Haruka, eres tan dulce" exclamó Usagi aferrándose a Haruka quien estaba algo ruborizada, las chicas y chicos comenzaron a reír porque Haruka se puso aun mas roja de lo que estaba "Bueno chicas, es hora" las chicas asintieron, montaron sus respectivos caballos y se pusieron en marcha.

------

Los pequeños seguían durmiendo, Michiru no quiso despertarlos porque aun era demasiado temprano. Matt se encontraba sentado a la mesa viendo hacia a fuera por la ventana, muy pensativo, Michiru se encontraba al lado de Jen quien estaba acostada en la cama mientras que Michiru verificaba su temperatura. Nadie hablaba, parecía como que todos estuvieran concentrados en sus pensamientos y también algo preocupados.

"Tu temperatura ha bajado Jen" susurro Michiru para no despertar a los pequeños.

"Me alegro, estar enferma me desagrada, y peor en esta situación" se lamentó Jen.

Michiru le sonrió "Es el momento" murmuro Matt, Michiru levanto la mirada "Así es, no tardaran en venir por nosotros" Matt miro a Michiru algo desconcertado porque ella no parecía afectada por el peligro que se avecinaba.

"Princesa Michiru¿no le preocupa que las guerreras fallen?" Michiru se dirigió a Leonard y Yari. Les dio un beso en la frente para despertarlos lo cual funciono y dijo "Las chicas son fuertes y Haruka también, yo se que podrán."

En ese momento entraron dos guardias "Akuma la quiere ver princesa Michiru, por favor venga con nosotros."

De inmediato se levanto Matt y se puso frente a Michiru mirando a los guardias en modo desafiante y listo a atacarlos si se atrevían a algo. Michiru sonrió y coloco una delicada mano en su hombro "Estaré bien Matt, por favor cuida a los chicos y a Jen por mi" Matt asintió algo inseguro. Michiru camino hacia los guardias y ellos la llevan a Akuma.

"El tiempo se ha acabado princesa, y es momento de que tome una decisión definitiva... esta es tu ultima oportunidad Michiru, te casas conmigo y gobernamos todos los reinos y salvas a los chicos, Jen y Matt o mueres con ellos, tu decides" Akuma dijo mirando fijamente a Michiru.

Michiru se quedo callada mirando a Akuma sin desviar la mirada, Akuma pensó por un momento que Michiru se había dado por vencida y que iba a sucumbir a su poder pero la sonrisa que Michiru le mostró no le pareció para nada bien.

"¡Prefiero pelear!" exclamo Michiru y se abalanzo a Akuma con una daga que le robo a uno de los guardias sin que se diera cuenta. Akuma estaba sorprendido por el movimiento de Michiru que casi no esquiva la daga. Michiru rápidamente lanzo otro golpe pero esta vez Akuma atrapo su mano y le quito la daga.

"¡Guardias traigan a los demás!" grito Akuma mientras sostenía con fuerza a Michiru. Cuatro guardias entraron, cada uno con uno de los chicos, Matt tenia una no muy linda herida en el rostro y todavía seguía peleando por soltarse del guardia, Jen no parecía oponer resistencia y su rostro estaba ruborizado, prácticamente el guardia la estaba sosteniendo en pie. Yari tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Leonard le estaba dando algo de trabajo al guardia también.

"¿Que pretendes hacer con nosotros?"" presunto Jen casi sin aliento. "Como Michiru no quiso cooperar todos serán sacrificados para que yo pueda ser rey de todos los reinos" contesto Akuma con indiferencia. "¡No te lo permitiré!" exclamó Matt, Akuma rió maliciosamente.

"Por supuesto, Toy suéltalo" el guardia lo soltó y Matt salio corriendo hacia Akuma, Akuma levanto un brazo hacia Matt y con una ráfaga de energía lo lanzo, y Matt fue a parar a la pared con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡No!" gritaron Jen y Michiru. "Guardias llevenlos al salón de sacrificio, es hora" Toy llamo a otro guardia el cual se llevo a Michiru.

'Haruka, apresúrate'

------

'Haruka, apresúrate'

Haruka se detuvo un momento "Michiru" susurro. "¿Que pasa Haruka?" pregunto Adrián. Ya casi llegaban a la base enemiga, las chicas y ellos se habían separado pocos kilómetros atrás. Haruka, Adrián y Mamoru tomaron otro camino el cual no era muy vigilado, Mamoru miraba a Haruka con una media sonrisa "No, no es nada" contesto "Pronto llegaremos, no te preocupes" dijo Mamoru, Haruka sonrió. "Nunca se te escapa nada querido amigo", "Nunca" y los dos comenzaron a reír, Adrián los miraba algo confundido, solo movió la cabeza y suspiro 'Solo ellos saben' se dijo.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada a la cual esperaban que fuera muy custodiada, pero la suerte no estaba con ellos, había por lo menos nueve guardias, aunque no eran muchos si no los eliminaban luego, alguno podría activar la alarma.

"¿Que haremos?" los tres quedaron en silencio, pensando en alguna forma de entrar "Lo mejor es atacar rápido y directo, teniendo cuidado que no se nos escape ninguno" Mamoru y Adrián asintieron. Estaban escondidos en unos arbustos, Haruka miro la espada que tenia en la mano, era la Holy Sword y de alguna manera supo el poder que esta poseía.

Cuatro de los guardias estaban conversando algo alejados de la entrada, uno de los guardias se encontraba en la entrada, definitivamente ese era el que activaba la alarma, los otros guardias caminaban de un lado a otro. Haruka se movilizo hacia la izquierda y se escondió detrás de una gran roca, dispuesta a eliminar a los guardias que se movilizaban, Adrián se acerco lo más que pudo a los guardias que estaban hablando y le indico a Haruka que estaba en posición.

Mamoru se había quedado en el mismo lugar, dirigiéndole una sonrisa picara a Haruka materializo una rosa, Haruka sonrió 'No puedo creer que todavía utilice ese truco' Mamoru apunto al guardia que se encontraba en la entrada y con un movimiento rápido la lanzo directo al corazón pero no fue mortal, sabían muy bien que esas personas estaban siendo manipuladas por Akuma.

Cuando los demás guardias se percataron de su compañero caído Haruka, Adrián y Mamoru tomaron acción, Adrián rápidamente noqueo a dos de los guardias del grupo, pero se le escaparon dos, quienes lo atacaron de inmediato, pudo esquivar el ataque del lado derecho pero el guardia del lado izquierdo fue más rápido.

Adrián cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable pero nunca sintió el frió metal penetrar su piel, abrió los ojos y los dos guardias se encontraban en el suelo con una rosa "¿Estas bien?" pregunto Mamoru, Adrián asintió.

Haruka se hizo cargo de un guardia en el primer ataque pero los otros guardias se percataron de ella y la esquivaron, sus ataques no eran muy certeros porque el objetivo no era matarlos si no dejarlos inconscientes y esto hacia el trabajo mas difícil, logro eliminar a uno cuando se distrajo pero los otros seguían dando pelea.

Los dos guardias decidieron atacarla al mismo tiempo para agarrarla desprevenida. En ese momento algo en su interior le recordó de algo importante y sin pensarlo llamo al poder de la espada "¡Gravedad Cero!" la gravedad alrededor de los dos guardias disminuyo rápidamente haciéndolos volar y luego aumento lanzándolos con fuerza al suelo lo cual los dejo inconscientes de inmediato.

"Vaya Haruka, ese si que es un buen ataque" comento Mamoru mientras que Adrián la miraba sorprendido "¿Como... Como lo hiciste?" Haruka guardo la espada y le sonrió "Magia, que mas" Mamoru comenzó a reír al igual que Haruka, Adrián aun parecía confundido pero mejor no se preocupo por entender lo que sucedía.

Cuando entraron a la base se encontraron con un gran jardín "No creo que sea tan fácil encontrarlos, por lo visto pensaron mucho en dejar varios espaciaos abiertos en este enorme jardín. Me parece que cada cuarto de los alrededores tiene por lo menos un guardia vigilando los alrededores, tenemos dos opciones, tratar de no ser vistos utilizando los puntos ciegos del jardín o eliminar a cuanto guardia nos encontremos."

Mamoru y Adrián se quedaron en silencio por un momento, analizando sus opciones "Tratemos de no ser vistos" sugirió Adrián "Pero si nos topamos con guardias podríamos obligarlos a decirnos donde están los chicos" dijo Mamoru, Haruka asintió "Trataremos de hacer las dos, no queremos agotar todas nuestras energías con tantas peleas" y así los dos chicos y chica reanudaron su camino al rescate de los chicos, Jen y Michiru.

-------

Ami miraba fijamente al oponente que tenia delante, los ojos azules profundos miraban sin apartarse de los suyos "Así que esto es el final ¿no, uno de los dos tiene que ganar o morir ¿no es así, pero sabes algo Ami, siempre te ame..." Ami sonrió un poco "Yo también..." Kazuo se acerco a ella, acaricio su rostro y dijo casi tímidamente "¿Puedo darte un ultimo beso?" Ami se sonrojo un poco, las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse, no pudo hablar así que solo asintió.

Kazuo se acerco lentamente y la beso con ternura, los dos trataron de grabar ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de sus mentes. Poco a poco Kazuo se separo de ella hasta que estuvo a una distancia apropiada, materializo una espada de la nada y se coloco en posición de ataque. Ami suspiro, también se coloco en posición de ataque pero no materializo una espada si no saco la pequeña espada con aquel símbolo extraño "¿Lista?" pregunto Kazuo a lo cual Ami asintió.

Sin previo aviso Kazuo ataco y Ami bloqueo el golpe que venia directo a su cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces Ami lanzo un puñetazo que casi impacta con el costado de Kazuo pero este lo esquivo aterrizando lejos de Ami. Sin decir palabra lanzo una esfera azul, Ami desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kazuo golpeándolo en la cara cuanto este se volteo a ver.

El golpe lo hizo volar un poco, se levanto y se limpio la sangre que le salio de la boca "Bastante bien" Kazuo se movió rápidamente, Ami se sorprendió y a penas pudo esquivar el golpe que le propicio Kazuo con su espada, suprimió un grito al sentir que su piel se desgarraba, pero no era una herida muy profunda. Se incorporo rápidamente, lanzando un hechizo el cual consistía en causar neblina para distraer al enemigo se movió rápidamente y le propicio un golpe directo al estomago, con la pequeña espada que brillaba con el símbolo de color azul.

Kazuo callo en sus rodillas cubriéndose la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, pero de repente se empezó a congelar Kazuo grito al sentir como el frió lo invadía de adentro hacia afuera. Ami no pudo mas con las lagrimas pero tenia que acabar con Kazuo antes de que le hiciera mas daño a otras personas, se acerco al casi congelado Kazuo y le iba a dar el golpe final cuando...

"¡No Ami¡Detente!"

"¿Usagi, que haces aquí?" Ami pregunto sorprendida. Usagi o mejor dicho la princesa Serenity camino hacia Ami y la abrazo "No lo mates Ami" dijo. Kazuo quien seguía congelándose la miro "¿Por qué no?" pregunto algo titubeante, Usagi se arrodillo delante de él y dijo "Yo puedo sacar de ti toda esa energía maligna que Akuma te a transmitido estos últimos años."

Kazuo la miro perplejo "¿Y tu crees que soy así por eso, no claro que no, yo le sirvo a Akuma" Usagi lo miro tristemente "¿No recuerdas el tiempo que viviste con nosotras?" Kazuo la miro intrigado y confundido "Solo recuerdo que Ami fue mi novia, pero no se ni porque le digo esto" contesto enfadado. "Puede que utilice algo y me trastorne mis recuerdos verdaderos, no confió en ninguna de ustedes" Ami se acerco dispuesta a atacar con el porque estaba segura que Usagi no tendría éxito, pero Usagi la detuvo "¿Estas seguro de eso, como sabes que Akuma no puede estar haciendo lo que tu me acabas de decir."

Kazuo se le quedo viendo, una luna apareció en la frente de Serenity. Cuanto los ojos de Kazuo comenzaron a ponerse más cristalino una esfera de color celeste casi se impacta con ellas. "No creerán que las dejare corromper a Kazuo, Akuma nos advirtió de sus poderes princesa Serenity" Ami se posiciono delante de Serenity para protegerla, Kazuo se había desmayado y no parecía despertar.

"Isao comprende que nosotras no somos las malas, Akuma solo quiere crear caos, hermano oréeme" Isao no parecía hacer caso a lo que decía Ami y casi inesperadamente lanzo otra esfera de energía. Ami coloco sus manos de frente a ella antes de que la esfera se impactara con ellas desapareciéndola "Sabia que habías aprendido unos cuantos trucos mas hermana... pero yo también" y de repente otra esfera apareció por el costado de Ami la cual la saco volando "¡Ami!".

Ami se levanto tambaleante, su brazo tenia una grave herida el cual parecía haber utilizado para defenderse "Isao... ¿Porque haces esto?... no recuerdas cuanto éramos niños cuando tu me ayudabas con los hechizos que no me salían, cuanto conocí a Kazuo y tu me molestabas, e cuando mamá y papá murieron y tu prometiste cuidarme siempre..." Serenity ya se había acercado a ella y trataba de parar la hemorragia "No se preocupe princesa" dijo muy bajito.

"Ese tiempo fue una mentira, nuestros padres nos trataban mal, y esa guerra casi nos mata, luego tu me abandonaste y eso que eras mi hermana" dijo Isao furioso "No Isao así no pasaron las cosas, tu desapareciste..."¡Cállate!" grito Isao y le lanzo otra esfera de energía. Ami no quiso esquivarla y recibió todo el impacto. "¡Ami, no!" grito Serenity denuevo pero antes de que llegara a ella Isao se le adelanto.

"¿Ami, porque no te defendiste¿Por qué no quieres pelear conmigo, somos enemigos, y yo puedo matarte con tal de lograr mi objetivo... Ami" Ami no se encontraba muy bien, estaba sangrando mucho y estaba pálida pero aun con el dolor que sentía sonrió "Eres mi hermano no podría herirte nunca..." Isao se quedo perplejo, no dijo nada, Ami cerro los ojos y Serenity se le acerco rápidamente, la luna en su frente brillaba mucho, se arrodillo al lado de Ami y le coloco las manos en su frente.

"Espere¿Que hace?" dijo Isao saliendo de su asombro. "Curarla, ha perdido demasiada sangre por eso se ha desmayado" Isao se le quedo viendo. En la frente de Ami apareció el mismo símbolo de la pequeña espada y poco a poco sus heridas dejaron de sangrar "Cuídala, necesito descongelar a Kazuo" Isao no supo que hacer, y solo se quedo donde se encontraba. Serenity se acerco a Kazuo y la luna brillo denuevo, poco a poco el hielo que lo rodeaba del torso hacia abajo se derritió y el color le regreso al rostro.

"Isao" dijo caminado hacia el y arrodillándose frente a el dijo "Crees que seriamos capaces de mentirte, eres parte importante en nuestras vidas, Ami te lo demostró" Isao solo asintió "Necesito que te quedes con ellos, las otras chicas pueden necesitar mi ayuda... confió en ti Isao" Isao la miro perplejo "¿Como puedes confiar en mi, soy su enemigo" Serenity sonrió "Porque eres mi amigo" y con eso desapareció.

Isao se quedo allí asombrado, se recupero lentamente, acerco a Kazuo junto a Ami para que compartieran el calor corporal que Kazuo necesitaba. Luego se sentó y miro hacía el cielo 'Akuma me las va a pagar... si Haruka no acaba con el primero' pensó con una sonrisa tranquila.

CONTINUARA...

------

Bien termine este capitulo... me tomo mas de lo que yo pensaba pero aquí esta. Les agradezco por los Reviews que me han dejado, a las personas que han seguido esta historia desde el principio... ¡a todos!

El final se acerca chicos y chicas, disculpen si la escena de la pelea les pareció rara es que no soy buena para eso hehehe.

Bueno tratare de sacar el otro capitulo en cuanto pueda.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Tenshi-chan. ¡I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

Bye

Shiori


	15. Dos por uno

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Capitulo XV

Minako miraba intensamente al muchacho quien a no ser por el pelo corto tenia un gran parecido con ella. "Tu eres Mashiro, ¿no es así?", el muchacho asintió tranquilo pero materializo su espada y se coloco en posición de ataque. Minako se le quedo viendo por unos segundos más y luego tomo posición de ataque también. Masahiro lanzo una de sus esferas directamente a Minako, pero esta la desvió con la pequeña espada que brillo de un color naranja al impactar con la esfera.

Pero la esfera solo era una distracción y cuando Minako se percato de la presencia del muchacho apenas y tuvo tiempo de defenderse, Masahiro no detenía sus ataques, blandía su espada una y otra vez tratando de agarrar desprevenida a Minako y acertar un golpe.

Minako hacia todo lo posible por evitar los ataques que le dirigía Masahiro pero este era demasiado rápido y en un descuido él acertó un golpe con el mango de su espada a un costado de Minako.

Minako cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo. Cerró los ojos porque estaba segura que Masahiro la atacara, pero nada paso, entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Masahiro estaba en la misma posición que ella. "¡Que demonios pasa!" exclamo Masahiro con una expresión de dolor. Minako solo se quedo viéndolo y luego comenzó a ver a su alrededor buscando a la persona que le había hecho daño a Masahiro, pero no había nadie.

Se levanto tambaleante y dispuesta a terminar con Masahiro pero... "¡Espera!" dijo él deteniéndola "¿Porque te perdonaría la vida?" dijo Minako sin bajar la guardia "Porque si me matas lo mismo te pasara a ti" dijo Masahiro sentándose en el suelo aun sosteniéndose el costado "¿De que hablas, ¿Crees que voy a creerte?" Masahiro negó con la cabeza.

"No pero deberías, nadie me hizo daño hace un momento, fue cuando te golpee que yo también salí lastimado" Minako seguía sin creerle, y estaba muy confundida pero no decía nada "Si no me crees, puedes golpearme y comprobarlo" Minako no dudo ni un segundo y le propicio un buen puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire.

Un segundo después estaba en el suelo con la mano en el estomago "¿Que fue eso?" pregunto sin aliento "Ves te lo dije" dijo Masahiro un tanto adolorido, Minako era mas fuerte de lo que parecía "¿Que me has hecho, planeas que con esto no te destruya, pues estas equivocado, esto no me detendrá en lo mas mínimo, prefiero morir" dijo Minako determinada.

"No tengo necesidad de hacer algo como esto, porque mi objetivo es destruirte pero... tengo la impresión de que esto no es causado por algún hechizo". Minako también se sentó pero no bajaba la guardia "Entonces que crees que pueda estar causando esto" Masahiro se encogió de hombros "Normalmente me pasan estas cosas, de repente siento que me golpeo sin razón alguna".

Minako se miraba pensativa "Si, a mi también, parecían heridas de batalla o algo así" Masahiro se le quedo viendo "Dime, ¿te paso algo el verano pasado, amanecí con un gran golpe en una pierna" Minako se puso a pensar "El verano pasado... mi caballo se volvió loco y me boto, me fracture la pierna... ¿tratas de decirme que tenemos una clase de conexión, ¿Que lo que te pasa a ti me pasa a mi y vise versa?" Masahiro asintió.

"Aunque aun no entiendo la razón" Minako entonces empezó a bajar la guardia "Esto es demasiado extraño, deberíamos estar batallando en lugar de estar sentados hablando" Minako rió un poco "No es gracioso sabes, no me gusta estar tan tranquilo, a mi me gustan las aventuras y los desafíos, para serte sincero eres bastante fuerte". Minako sonrió "Si bueno entreno mucho y mi alto nivel de adrenalina ayuda".

Los dos comenzaron a reír sin parar "Que irónico, ahora me rió con el enemigo en lugar de reírme de él" dijo Masahiro. Minako asintió pero dijo seria "Sabes que tienes un gran parecido conmigo ¿no?" Masahiro asintió "En los ojos y el pelo pero no se porque siento que también en la personalidad".

Minako miro tristemente al suelo "Me recuerdas a mi hermano..." dijo débilmente "¿A tu hermano?" Minako asintió "Si, mi hermano gemelo... el desapareció cuando éramos muy chicos... me dijeron que había muerto" algunas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, Masahiro le iba a decir algo cuando otra vos dijo "El no murió Minako".

Los dos se levantaron precipitadamente, Masahiro dispuesto a atacar, pero Minako se posiciono frente a Serenity. La luna en la frente de Serenity comenzó a brillar "¿Que planea hacer princesa?" pregunto Minako cuando Masahiro se quedo paralizado, parecía estar en un trance "Devolviéndole sus recuerdos" Minako solo se le quedo viendo, a los pocos minutos Masahiro recupero el conocimiento y viendo directamente a Minako con los ojos llorosos solo pronuncio una palabra antes de desmayarse.

"Hermana...".

----

Haruka y Adrián se hallaban acorralados por más de veinte guardias, Mamoru se encontraba muy ocupado con otros que lo atacaban sin piedad.

"¿Que demonios vamos a hacer?" pregunto Adrián mientras se quitaba de enzima a un par de guardias, por supuesto como no querían matar a alguien esto les complicaba mas el trabajo.

"Si pudiéramos distraerlos con algo para que pueda hacer mi ataque con la espada seria muy bueno" comento Haruka cuando se acerco a Adrián luego de noquear a un guardia que le venia por detrás.

"Con guato te ayudaría Haruka pero creo que estoy un poco ocupado" dijo Adrián defendiéndose de tres guardias.

"Mamoru, rápido lanza todas las rosas que puedas al aire" Mamoru no dudo ni un segundo y lanzo todas las rosas que pudo al aire, muchas de ellas impactaron en la mayoría de los guardias, milagrosamente o talvez por arte de magia sin daños mas graves. Con lo distraídos que estaban los guardias que aun quedaban en pie le dio tiempo a Haruka de lanzar su ataque de 'Gravedad Cero' noqueando a todos los guardias.

Al fin pudieron descansar y los tres se sentaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo con la respiración agitada. "No pensé que esa puerta fuera a activar la alarma de este sector" dijo casi sin aliento Adrián "El único problema que tenemos ahora es que saben que estamos aquí y tendrán aun mas vigilados a los chicos" dijo Mamoru incorporándose.

Haruka también se incorporo, en un murmullo dijo "Será mejor que nos apresuremos" pero cuando comenzó a caminar todo empezó a nublarse a su alrededor y se desplomo nuevamente.

Mamoru la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo "¡Haruka!" Adrián se acerco rápidamente, Mamoru trataba de despertarla pero no lo lograba "¿Que tiene?" pregunto Adrián muy preocupado "Utilizo demasiada energía en el ataque anterior" dijo Mamoru recostando a Haruka en el suelo "¿Se recuperará?" volvió a preguntar Adrián "La verdad... no estoy seguro...".

-----

Los guardias se llevaron a Michiru y los chicos a uno de los jardines en donde se encontraba una plataforma muy extraña "Pronto comenzará la sucesión de poder, disfruten su tiempo mientras puedan, porque cuando comience ya no habrá vuelta atrás" dijo malévolamente Toy. Sus compañeros y el se colocaron cerca de las salidas para vigilarlas. Michiru se acerco a Jen, toco su frente la cual estaba hirviendo en fiebre, luego toco sus manos las cuales estaban tan frías como el hielo.

"Jen" dijo, Jen quien tenia cerrados los ojos los abrió débilmente "¿Te encuentras bien?" Jen emitió un gemido de dolor pero asintió "Quédate con nosotros Jen, resiste un poco" dijo Michiru recostando a Jen para que descansara "Ahora regreso" se acerco a su hermana y Leonard, los dos pequeños estaban muy asustados, Yari lloraba silenciosamente y Leonard la abrazaba, cuando Michiru se les acerco, los dos pequeños se aferraron a ella con fuerza.

"¿Están bien?" Leonard y Yari asintieron "Muy bien, necesito que se queden con Jen, le hablen y no dejen que se duerma, cuento con ustedes" Leonard asintió con un brillo de determinación en los ojos, Michiru sonrió 'Definitivamente es el hermano de Haruka' Leonard tomo la mano de Yari y juntos fueron con Jen, Michiru luego vio a Matt, el pobre muchacho no parecía estar muy bien, el haber sido arrojado a una pared no puede ser muy saludable.

Michiru se acerco pero no lo movió de donde estaba "¿Estas conciente?" pregunto, Matt asintió débilmente pero se quedo donde estaba "¿Estas muy lastimado?".

"No lo se, me dale un poco la pierna derecha pero no creo que este fracturada ni nada" dijo Matt, Michiru suspiro de alivio "¿Crees que puedes caminar?" pregunto Michiru ayudando a Matt a incorporarse "Eso creo" con la ayuda de Michiru, Matt se pudo parar y juntos caminaron a donde estaban los niños y Jen.

"Debemos salir de aquí" dijo Michiru al acercarse "¿Pero como nos deshacemos de los guardias?" pregunto Matt al parecer ya mas recuperado "Me las arreglare para distraerlos, mientras tu te llevas a Jen y a los niños lo mas lejos posible sin que te miren otros guardias y yo los alcanzare lo mas pronto que pueda".

Matt tomo en brazos a Jen, les indico a los pequeños que lo siguieran. "Cuídate Michiru" Michiru sonrió y asintió. Matt se preparo para escapar en cuanto Michiru distrajera a los guardias que por alguna razón o solo suerte no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Michiru cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en la manera más efectiva de distraer a los guardias, un extraño sentimiento se apodero de ella.

Sentía que el espejo la llamaba, le decía que lo utilizara, entonces tomo el espejo, se concentro en la energía que el espejo le transmitía, las palabras salieron sin pensarlas "¡Luz estelar!" grito y dirigiendo el espejo hacia los guardias una gran luz fue expulsada hacia ellos, cuando los guardias se dieran cuenta ya era muy tarde la luz les pego directamente en el rostro dejándolos ciegos por un tiempo.

"¡Ahora!" grito Michiru, Matt salio corriendo por una de las salidas de ese lugar junto con los pequeños. Cuando hubo perdido de vista a los chicos Michiru se dirigió a los guardias y antes de que se recuperaran los noqueo con el mango del espejo, luego salio corriendo en la misma dirección que los chicos, de repente cayó de rodillas. '¿Que fue eso?' pensó antes de que el sentimiento mas extraño se apoderara de ella '¡Haruka!' su amada Haruka estaba en problemas, decidió reunirse con los chicos primero, para luego ir en busca de Haruka, algo le decía que ella se encontraba en ese lugar.

-----

Masahiro aun seguía inconsciente, Minako y Serenity se encontraban a su lado, la primera con lágrimas en los ojos. Minako miro a Serenity con una expresión de incredibilidad, asombro, y alivio "él... él... él es..." decía sin poder terminar la frase. Serenity asintió con una dulce sonrisa "Si Minako... él es tu hermano" Mas lagrimas brotaron de los hermosos ojos azules de Minako "Pero...".

"Lo se Minako, tu hermano no murió, él no desapareció solo así, Akuma lo secuestro para volverlo uno de los suyos" Minako miro a Masahiro fijamente, tenia un gran parecido con ella desde el cabellos hasta la complexión. En ese momento Masahiro abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Minako con una sonrías y empapado en lagrimas.

"¿Porque lloras hermana?" pregunto acariciando el rostro de Minako, ella solo se abalanzó a él en un abrazo, llorando con mayor intensidad "Yo también te extrañé hermanita" dijo devolviendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad, Serenity no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas se asomaran a sus ojos.

"Estas bien, estas bien" repetía una y otra vez Minako. Masahiro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana. De repente Minako se levanto precipitadamente "¿Aun estas del lado de Akuma?" pregunto con una expresión de temor. Masahiro negó con la cabeza "No hermana, el poder de la princesa a eliminado toda presencia maligna en mi ser".

Minako sonrió y ayudo a Masahiro a incorporarse, Serenity se acerco a los gemelos, "necesito que vayan a ver si Ami y Kazuo ya recuperaron el conocimiento, Isao esta con ellos, debo irme, las otras chicas me necesitan" Serenity se despidió de ellos y desapareció. "Vamos hermano" tomando la mano de Masahiro, Minako junto con su hermano comenzaron su camino en búsqueda de los demás.

-----

Michiru alcanzó a los chicos poco después de noquear a los guardias. "¿Tienes idea de donde este la salida?" pregunto Matt. Michiru tomo en brazos a Yari y tomo la mano de Leonard, estuvo por responder cuando un dolor insoportable le invadió el pecho lo cual la obligo a dejar a su hermana denuevo en el suelo y quedar hincada con una mano cerca del corazón, alarmado Matt se acerco a ella.

"Haruka esta en serios problemas" susurro, Matt la escucho "¿Puede sentir la presencia de la princesa?" Michiru asintió, Matt parecía pensativo "¿La puede sentir cerca?" Michiru denuevo asintió "Debemos encontrarla, si esa reacción significo algo, Haruka se encuentra en serios problemas, aunque no tengo idea de lo que haya sucedido".

Michiru se incorporo denuevo tomo en brazos a Yari que la miraba preocupada, tomando la mano de Leonard quien también la miraba preocupado comenzó a caminar "Se donde esta, bueno no exactamente, pero puedo sentirla, debemos apresurarnos" Matt asintió acomodando a Jen quien no estaba inconsciente pero se encontraba muy débil siguió a Michiru quien guiada por la presencia de Haruka salio lo mas rápido que pudo.

La suerte estaba de su lado, parecía que los guardias hubieran desaparecido, Michiru tenia el presentimiento que esa paz no seria por mucho tiempo. La presencia de Haruka se debilitaba cada vez más pero se sentía mas cerca. Al llegar a otro de los jardines de ese lugar Michiru pudo ver a la distancia tres siluetas, al acercarse a ellos se pudo dar cuenta de que eran Mamoru, Adrián y una inconsciente Haruka. Michiru dejo a Yari en el suelo y salio corriendo hacia Haruka.

Matt la siguió junto con los pequeños.

-----

Adrián y Mamoru seguían tratando de revivir a Haruka quien respiraba con mayor dificultad con forme pasaba el tiempo. Ya no sabían que hacer, hicieron todo lo que se les venia a la mente pero nada despertaba a Haruka, estaban empezando a perder las esperanzas cuando de la nada apareció Michiru al lado de Haruka, los dos chicos se vieron desconcertados y sorprendidos.

"¡Michiru!... ¿Que?... ¿Como?" tartamudeo Adrián "Luego, tengo que salvar a Haruka" dijo Michiru con una expresión de plegaria que Adrián no pudo negar "No se ve muy bien princesa" Mamoru y Adrián levantaron la vista y vieron a un muchacho quien tenia en brazos a Jen. De inmediato Adrián se puso de pie "Jen, ¿Que tiene, ¿Que le has hecho?" pregunto Adrián enfurecido, Matt estuvo por responder pero lo interrumpió la débil voz de Jen.

"El me ayudo... a llegar aquí... el no es malo... es nuestro amigo" Adrián tomó a Jen en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza. "¿Que te pasó?" pregunto Adrián mientras besaba la ardiente frente de su novia "Larga historia... pero ya me siento mejor" Jen parecía haber recuperado un poco de sus fuerzas al estar junto a Adrián.

Leonard empezó a llorar al ver el estado de su hermana mayor, se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Nunca en su corta vida había visto a su hermana en ese estado, su hermana siempre había sido fuerte, nunca se dejaba vencer por nada ni nadie pero ahora Haruka se encontraba pálida, se miraba mucho mas débil que Jen, y su respiración era muy agitada, el estado de Haruka confundía mucho al pequeño y lo asustaba aun más.

Michiru sostenía la cabeza de Haruka en su regazo, acariciaba su corto cabello mientras la miraba preocupada, ella al igual que Leonard nunca había visto a Haruka en tan mal estado, la presencia de Haruka se debilitaba aun mas y Michiru sabia que tenia que hacer algo o Haruka moriría, ¿Pero que?. "Mamoru" llamo Michiru, Mamoru quien estaba atendiendo las heridas de Matt le indico al chico que siguiera vendándose y se acerco a Michiru "¿Si?".

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió?" Mamoru se sentó al lado de Michiru y le explico la situación, todo lo que había pasado y como Haruka se desmayo después del ataque "Puede ser que sus fuerzas hayan sido bloqueadas" dijo Matt al acercarse a ellos "¿A que te refieres?" Matt también se sentó al lado de ellos, Yari y Leonard que estaban del otro lado de Haruka también estaban atentos "Puede ser que Akuma se haya percatado del poder de Haruka y con un hechizo de bloqueo, evito que alguna fuente de energía llegara al sistema de Haruka, hasta la energía que permite que el cuerpo viva".

Michiru miro a Haruka, muy preocupada pregunto "¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" Adrián y Jen se acercaron a ellos, Matt negó con la cabeza lo cual preocupo aun mas a Michiru "Nosotros no, pero usted si princesa" Michiru suspiro algo aliviada "¿Que tengo que hacer?" pregunto, Matt negó con la cabeza "No tengo idea, su madre nunca llego a enseñarme eso porque destruyeron nuestro planeta".

El alivio de Michiru se desvaneció "Creo saber a lo que se refiere Matt" dijo Mamoru rompiendo el silencio que se había formado "Puedes canalizar tus energías hacia Haruka, mientras mas energía positiva en envíes a Haruka mayor serán las posibilidades de eliminar el hechizo, tienes que concentrarte en romper el hechizo".

Michiru asintió, coloco una mano en la frente de Haruka y la otra en su pecho cerca de su corazón, cerrando los ojos se concentro en romper el hechizo, un extraño símbolo apareció en su frente, un viento invisible la rodeo.

La frente de Haruka comenzó a brillar tan intensamente como la de Michiru, su respiración se armonizo con la de Michiru. Todos las miraban con curiosidad y asombro, poco a poco la intensidad del brillo fue disminuyendo, poco a poco las dos chicas fueron abriendo los ojos, por varios segundos todo quedo en silencio. Michiru y Haruka se miraban intensamente, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, y sus labios se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor.

Al terminar el beso los dos pequeños se abalanzaron a Haruka y la abrazaron con fuerza, Matt y Mamoru suspiraron de alivio, Adrián y Jen le dieron la bienvenida a Haruka con una sonrisa.

"Muy tierno el reencuentro, pero creo que esto termina aquí".

CONTINUARA...

-----

Notas: ¿Que tal todos, ¡Termine mas pronto de lo que pensaba, ¡Que bien!

Muy bien chicos buenas y malas noticias, las buenas noticias son que haré un viaje a Los Estados Unidos... y la mala noticia es que me iré por un mes así que no actualizare por ese mes pero prometo tener el siguiente capitulo a mi regreso así que esperen con ansias chicos.

Como todos los capítulos este va dedicado al amor de mi vida, ¡Tenshi-chan i love you!

Y claro a mis fans, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Shiori Kaiou


	16. la competencia de Michiru

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Capitulo XVI

El metal colisionaba sin parar un solo segundo, cada vez que uno de los metales se encontraban furiosamente con el otro provocaba chispas por el impacto. Visto desde la distancia parecían centellas de fuego. "No te rindes tan fácilmente verdad 'hermanita'" Rei rió sarcásticamente "Por supuesto que no 'hermano mayor'" Empuñando con fuerza la espada dirigió un golpe al corazón de su adversario pero este lo esquivo con facilidad "Sabes que no puedes vencerme, mi padre me enseño todo lo que se mientras que tu madre solo sabia servir el té" dijo Satomi, sonriendo malévolamente.

"Vamos Satomi, sabemos que preferías estar con mamá y aprender la ceremonia del té y muchas mas cosas para ser un buen sacerdote como ella" Satomi enfureció por lo que había dicho Rei y no dudo en atacarla, la espada de Rei se envolvió en llamas desviando con facilidad el ataque de Satomi.

"Veo que los años como aprendiz de sacerdotisa y regente del fuego te sirvieron de mucho, pero todo eso debió ser mío, pero claro tú, la favorita de papá y mamá te robaste mi lugar, ¡Y por eso pagaras caro!" Rei no dijo nada, su espada se cubrí en llamas denuevo pero esta vez tomando la forma de un arco de fuego, Rei se concentró tanto que un símbolo extraño apareció en su frente. Satomi no perdió el tiempo y con la espada en algo se acercaba peligrosamente a Rei pero a pocos metros su estada le fue arrebatada de las manos por una flecha de fuego.

"¿Crees que eres la única que puede controlar el fuego?, pues estas equivocada hermanita, Akuma me otorgó los poderes del fuego cuando me uní a él" Satomi unió sus manos una con los dedos apuntando al cielo y la otro a la tierra pronunciando palabras en un dialecto desconocido para los seres humanos, luego las fue separando mientras se materializaba una espada con un brillo rojo. "La espada del infierno..." susurro Rei mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Espero que te guste mi nueva espada" dijo Satomi con una sonrisa casi diabólica "¿Porque me odias Satomi?, eras mi hermano mayor, mi héroe, antes de que mamá conociera a tu padre estaba muy sola, se que no nos llevamos bien al principio pues éramos solo unos pequeños pero yo te quise mucho hermano, te quiero mucho hermano mayor" lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos amenazando con adornar sus mejillas, Satomi pareció desconcertarse por unos segundos

"¡Tonterías!" grito abalanzándose contra Rei quien se defendió con su espada de cada ataque que su hermano le lanzaba "Si me querías tanto porque me traicionaste, porque mamá te eligió a ti cuando me había prometido que yo seguiría el legado" Rei esquivo un ataque y se alejo de él "Paso algo... mamá descubrió una vieja profecía en donde yo era parte de ella, además... yo no quise que pasaras por lo que mamá paso".

Satomi se quedo allí, sin moverse un solo centímetro "¿De que diablos estas hablando?, tratas de engañarme" la espada de Satomi tomo forma de dragón. "¿Quien te dio esa espada?" pregunto un tanto intimidada, "Esta espada es un regalo de Akuma, al parecer esta espada esta poseída por un demonio" Tomo posición de ataque, parte del fuego de la espada lo rodeo formando un escudo casi impenetrable. Rei se quedo paralizada al sentir la gran energía maligna que emanaba de la espada, Satomi no desaprovecho el momento y con una agilidad demoníaca dirigió un golpe mortal el cual Rei apenas pudo esquivar, pero aun así le causo una quemadura en el brazo cuando algunas de las llamas la alcanzaron a rozar.

Satomi no la dejo ni respirar, atacando una y otra vez esta vez tratando de inmovilizarle las extremidades inferiores, pero esta vez Rei si estuvo preparada y con su espada bloqueo el ataque, rápidamente contraatacándolo pero la barrera de fuego detuvo su ataque "Maldición esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé" Satomi sonrió por el comentario, una esfera de fuego se dirigía a Rei pero esta la detuvo con otra provocando que se creara una barrera de fuego entre ellos dándole tiempo a Rei de sacar uno de sus pergaminos que al disiparse el fuego arrojo a la espada que poseía Satomi.

Este se sorprendió mucho al ver que el demonio de la espada se retorcía de agonía, la espada ya sin fuego empezó a disolverse desapareciendo en una nube de polvo. Satomi se arrodillo "Me has derrotado... gran sacerdotisa, ahora es tu obligación acabar con mi vida" dijo Satomi resignado a su destino, esperando sentir el frió metal atravesar su interior, pero nunca lo sintió, levanto la vista y vio a Rei frente a el de rodillas, Satomi la miro confundido "No puedo matar a mi única familia" dijo y abrazo a Satomi, imágenes de su hermana sola en el templo, resignada a trabajos demasiado pesados para una niña pequeña y sin ninguna ayuda fluyeron por su mente, todo el entrenamiento que tuvo que sufrir, pero un día ya no estuvo sola, la imagen de la princesa apareció "Hermana, perdóname" sollozo Satomi abrazando a su pequeña hermana.

La princesa los miraba desde lejos "Sabia que lo lograrías Rei" dijo antes de desaparecer.

------

Mamoru y Matt tomaron a los pequeños cuando el extraño muchacho apareció "Keita" dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie al igual que Haruka, pero Keita pareció ignorarla y desapareciendo repentinamente sorprendió a todos, apareciendo tras Haruka "Tan admirable valor" susurro seductoramente, Haruka lanzo un golpe "Mmm tanta fuerza" dijo apareciendo delante de las dos chicas "Me gusta, serás mía" dijo con determinación. Haruka frunció el seño, "Nunca seré juguete de un hombre como tú" Keita rió a carcajadas "'Hombre' no dulzura, no te confundas yo, preciosa, soy mujer" todos se sorprendieron, Michiru solo se acerco mas a Haruka y le coloco un brazo por la cintura, Keita sonrió "oh, así que esta belleza ya tiene dueña, no es problema solo me desharé de ti pequeña princesa" y denuevo rió. Michiru estaba furiosa, no solo acababa de reencontrarse con su amor y ahora esta chica se la quería arrebatar, Haruka por su parta estaba muy sorprendida y a la vez emocionada de las miradas que Michiru le lanzaba a Keita.

"No te preocupes Michiru... soy solo tuya" susurro para Michiru, provocando que esta se sonrojara un poco, Haruka sonrió "Así que pretendes eliminar a Michiru ¿eh?" Keita la miro casi con corazones en los ojos al escuchar la vos de Haruka "¡Ah, tan dulce voz!, me pregunto como será llena de pasión" dijo Keita. "Eso es algo que nunca sabrás" dijo Michiru aun mas enfadada. Keita solo sonrió malévolamente.

Matt, Mamoru, Adrián y la aun débil Jen estaban muy divertidos por la situación que se suscitaba frente a ellos, Michiru estaba que se moría de celos, Haruka con una extraña sonrisa suprimida y Keita con una mirada de lujuria dirigida a Haruka. Si no fuera porque se encontraban en peligro comenzarían a reír.

Mamoru suspiro "Cuando a Keita le gusta alguien no se rinde hasta que la consigue" Matt que estaba a su lado lo miro extrañado "¿La conoces?" Mamoru volvió a suspirar "Si, hace mucho ella vivía en la aldea y bueno conoció a nuestra adorable y dulce Usagi, según ella fue amor a primera vista, claro Usagi le aclaro una y otra vez que no la amaba pero Keita no se rindió, hasta intento matarme cuando se entero de lo nuestro, pero no pudo y desapareció. Parece que ya se olvido de Usagi".

Adrián estaba algo nervioso, en su vida había visto a su amiga tan enojada "¿Uh? esto no se ve bien" dijo Jen débilmente, Adrián asintió. Keita se aparto del rostro unos cortos mechones de su negro cabello guiñándole a Haruka. Michiru se acerco lo mas que pudo a Haruka, quien se sentía cada segundo mas nerviosa, se podía sentir la energía emanar de Keita al igual que Michiru "Michiru, amor, creo que seria mejor que tomaras las cosas con calma" susurro Haruka pero una sola mirada de Michiru la silencio.

Keita miro a los acompañantes de su amada y se percato de Mamoru "Veo que como siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa" dijo con desinterés pero también con furia, Mamoru la miro sin responder "¡Oh! la ley del hielo ¿eh?, no creas que me he olvidado de lo que hiciste, arrebatándome a Usagi". Mamoru estuvo a punto de contestarle pero decidió no hacerlo, Keita lo miro con enojo "Usagi tuvo que ser mía, ¡Pero no!, su querido Mamoru la tenia confundida... esta vez no te escaparas, pero no te preocupes ahora me interesa otra persona, te matare solo por los viejos tiempos".

De su mano parecieron salir rayos todos dirigiéndose a una peligrosa velocidad hacia Mamoru y el pequeño Leonard en sus brazos pero Mamoru se movió rápidamente al igual que Matt quien estaba a su lado. De inmediato Haruka saco su espada. Michiru su espejo, Haruka la miró algo comunidad pero Michiru solo le sonrió. Mamoru, Matt y Adrián colocaron en un lugar seguro a los dos pequeños y a Jen "Por favor, no se muevan de aquí" dijo Adrián.

Otro ataque se hizo presente pero esta vez fue dirigido a Michiru el cuál fue bloqueado por la espada de Haruka, Keita rápidamente ataco a Matt por detrás pero Adrián se dio cuenta y la ataco, evitando que lastimara a Matt. Keita decidió ir por Mamoru y sacando su espada lo ataco directamente a la cabeza pero otra espada la detuvo, "Vamos amor, no quieres pelear con migo, prefiero hacer otras cosas mas divertidas" le sonrió coquetamente, un rayo de luz la hizo retroceder.

"¿Quieres dejar de coquetear con mi novia?" Keita le sonrió malévolamente y la ataco con un rayo pero Michiru lo relejo con su espejo tomando por sorpresa a Keita quien no tuvo mucho tiempo para esquivar el ataque recibiendo la mayor parte de él en el brazo derecho "Esto me lo vas a pagar niñita" dijo enfurecida, desapareciendo rápidamente y reapareciendo detrás de Michiru, una daga en su mano izquierda empuñada cerca del cuello de Michiru, todos se quedaron paralizados.

"¡Suelta a Michiru ahora mismo!" grito Haruka empuñando su espada con fuerza, Keita solo acerco la daga al cuello de Michiru, una pequeña línea de sangre se hizo visible. "Mmm, por desgracia no puedo matarla ya que Akuma esta interesado en ella, pero no creo que le importe si la hago sufrir un poco" alzó la daga con dirección a uno de los brazos de Michiru pero un golpe en la cabeza la distrajo, al darse vuelta Leonard le lanzo otra piedra impactando justo en su frente.

"¡Pequeño demonio, me las pagaras!" olvidándose de Michiru corrió directo a Leonard quien no sabia que hacer ya que estaba paralizado del miedo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerle daño, un rayo de luz la impacto por la espalda, la fuerza del ataque la hicieron volar con fuerza e impactar en una de las paredes, Keita quedo inconsciente, Mamoru se acerco a ella para ver si no se encontraba mal herida "Esta bien, uno que otro hueso roto pero solo eso".

Leonard y Yari corrieron hacia corrieron hacia Michiru al igual que Haruka, Adrián tomo a Jen en sus brazos. "Hermana, Hermana, estas bien" decía Yari entre sollozos, Leonard estaba llorando también, Haruka lo alzo en sus brazos "Muy bien hecho Leonard, eres muy valiente" Leonard abrazo a su hermana mayor. "Creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí, mientras mas nos tardemos, mas se complicara la salud de Jen" dijo Matt viendo de un lado a otro por si no venían guardias.

Todos asintieron y se apresuraron a la salida, Mamoru había decidido traer a Keita, Usagi podría regresarla a la normalidad.

------

El lugar de batalla se encontraba devastado, los dos contrincantes agotados y con varias heridas leves, a excepción de la no tan agradable herida en el brazo de cada uno. "Has mejorado querido amigo" comento Makoto preparándose para atacar. "Tu también Mako-chan" dijo Shinobu preparándose también. Este seria el ultimo ataque que los dos realizarían ya que gracias a la perdida de sangre habían perdido fuerzas "Este es el final ¿no?" dijo Shinobu moviéndose lentamente hacia Makoto. "Si, pero me gusto poder enfrentarme a ti denuevo" y con eso los dos atacaron directamente, se quedaron quietos pon unos segundos pero luego los dos cayeron al suelo quedando inmóviles, cada uno tenia una herida profunda en el estomago. Cuando Serenity llego los encontró así y sin pensarlo dos veces utilizo la energía de su cristal para sanar las heridas de los dos, pronto el color regreso a sus mejillas.

Makoto gimió y se coloco de espaldas pero no abrió los ojos "Estuvo cerca" dijo Serenity con un suspiro "¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de ellos?" una voz dijo. "Si, tengo que ir con Mamoru, me necesitan con urgencia, se los encargo Rei, Satomi" y desapareció.

CONTINUARA...

-------

Lo se, lo se, me tarde mas de lo que creía y por eso pido mil disculpas... también por el capitulo tan corto, son vacaciones así que no se si actualizare luego pero haré todo lo posible así que esperen el próximo capitulo que es parte de los capítulos finales de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por los review y la espera.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiori


	17. Disculpas

Buenas noches (para me es :3), tengo que pedir una disculpa por mi tardanza en actualizar 'Paraíso Escondido'. No se preocupen esta historia tiene final, no los dejaría con la duda de lo que paso con las chicas y los chicos malos.

La verdad es que tuve un bloqueo de escritor, y aparte de que comencé la Universidad (para aquellos que les interese estoy estudiando para ser Bióloga :) y eso me ha quitado tiempo valioso. Aparte problemas personales... etc. ¿ya saben como es la vida no?

Pero ya solo faltan dos o tres capítulos, aparte que planeo hacer un par de omake. De nuevo mil disculpas por las inconveniencias o la espera tan larga, tratare de tener el siguiente capitulo para fin de mes. -Hace una reverencia- Una vez mas mil disculpas.

Ja ne!

Shiori-chan

P.D: alguien menciono que tenia 58 reviews (o mas no me acuerdo :3) y pues MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MI FIC!! Definitivamente lo terminare¡eso es un hecho!.


	18. Comienzo de una vida

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Nota: Esta capitulo es un poco más violento que los anteriores, también hay maldiciones, solo para estar en el lado seguro este capitulo es M. Sin más que decir disfrútenlo.

Capitulo XVII

Sorprendentemente no se encontraron con ningún guardia en el camino hacia la salida, pero tampoco se encontraron a los que ya habían enfrentado.

"¿No te parece que está sospechosamente tranquilo?" Michiru susurro a Haruka quien asintió.

Aunque les parecía muy extraño que no hubiera seguridad no se detuvieron a analizar la situación pero aun así estaban más alerta que antes. Yari y Leonard no se separaban de sus hermanas, pero ninguno de los dos estaba asustado. Pronto llegaron a la salida, Haruka, Matt y Mamoru se encargaron de verificar que todo estuviera segura y al no encontrar a nadie su preocupación aumento.

"Esto es demasiado extraño, ¿tu crees que planean algo?", "Lo mas probable es que tengan un plan pero debemos aprovechar la oportunidad". Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron y se alejaron a una buena distancia de ese lugar. Al estar ya fuera todos se sintieron muy aliviados, Michiru abrazo a Haruka sintiéndose protegida y de lo mas feliz porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo la pudo abrazar.

Haruka la abrazo de igual manera. "Michiru, te extrañe mucho" susurro. Michiru coloco un tierno beso en su cuello, luego en sus labios, "Yo también Haruka".

Los pequeños las observaban con grandes sonrisas en sus inocentes carita, Mamoru y Matt no podían suprimir sus ganas de aplaudir de felicidad o reír, simplemente estaban felices por Haruka y Michiru, todo estaba bien... "¡JEN!" el desesperado grito de Adrián los regreso a la realidad y rápidamente acudieron a su lado.

"Jen, abre tus ojos, no dejes que te domine el sueño, mantente despierta" Jen respiraba agitadamente casi hiper ventilando, su rostro muy pálido. "Está muy mal, necesitamos llevarla con un doctor" dijo Matt con una expresión de preocupación que todos tenían. "Pero esta muy lejos, que vamos a hacer", "No se preocupen".

Todos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar esa voz, Serenity les sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente al lado de Jen. Mamoru tenia una sonría de alivia, Adrián no sabia lo que Serenity estaba haciendo pero cuando el color comenzó a regresar a las mejillas de Jen dejo de preocuparse. Poco a poco Jen comenzó a abrir los ojos y al ver a Adrián sonrió. Adrián la abrazo tan fuerte que nadie se la podía arrebatar si quisieran "Gracias princesa" dijo Michiru acercándose a ella.

"No fue nada pero... Jen no estaba enferma" Mamoru se acerco a ella "¿A que te refieres Serenity?", "Jen fue envenenada es una suerte que el veneno solo le causara esos síntomas" Adrián parecía muy asustado por oír esta noticia, "¿Pero estará bien?" Serenity asintió "Si, solo necesita descansar un poco" Adrián suspiro aliviado.

"Haruka, ven" Haruka se acerco a ella algo confundida, Serenity comenzó a hacerle lo mismo que a Jen "¿Serenity?", "Te desmayaste hace poco, ¿no es así?" Haruka asintió, Michiru espero que Serenity terminara para preguntar por la salud de Haruka. "¿Que fue lo que le paso a Haruka, princesa?" Haruka se sintió un poco mareada y se sentó por un rato, Michiru inmediatamente a su lado.

"Akuma le lanzo un hechizo que estuvo a punto de matarla, por suerte llegaste a tiempo para repeler parte del hechizo, yo solo elimine los residuos para que Akuma no pueda utilizar el hechizo nuevamente" Michiru se sintió aliviada al saber que Haruka estaría bien, esto solo hizo que detestara a Akuma aun mas por tratar de matar a la persona mas preciada en toda su vida.

"Me las pagara, es momento de enseñarle un par de cosas sobre no meterse con las personas equivocadas" Matt y Adrián asintieron con una expresión de determinación. "Muy bien entonces yo me llevaré a Jen y los pequeños a un lugar seguro".

Todos asintieron, los pequeños no querían alejarse de sus hermanas así que comenzaron a llorar pero Michiru y Haruka los tranquilizaron y les prometieron ir al lago cuando todo esto terminara. Jen y Adrián se abrazaban y besaban como si no hubiera mañana, Haruka le sonrió a Michiru quien le guiño el ojo. "¿Están listos chicos?" pregunto Mamoru después de darle un beso a Serenity. Todos asintieron tomando sus armas "Michiru, ¿Estas segura que quieres ir?" Michiru asintió mirando a Haruka fijamente "Akuma me debe mas de lo que puede pagar, además no puedo estar un segundo mas alejada de ti" Haruka sonrió tímidamente y la beso "Muy bien, suerte y cuídense mucho", y con eso dicho Serenity desapareció con los dos pequeños y Jen.

---------

"Pongámonos en marcha" Los tres chicos y dos chicas se dirigieron denuevo al castillo, esta vez entrarían por la puerta principal la cual estaba custodiada por el pequeño Ken.

"¿Que?, ¿Solo un niño?" dijo Adrián "El no es solo un niño, hace mucho tiempo el trato de hechizar a todo el pueblo para convertirlos en demonios y así tener su ejercito, pero Hotaru lo detuvo y ahora ese niño tiene el hechizo dentro de él" Matt puso cara de asombro "¿Como lo vamos a vencer?", "No hay problema, de él me encargo yo" Hotaru había llegado y con ella un aura de poder impresionante.

"Hotaru..." susurro Michiru, su pequeña amiga, a la que consideraba como su hija se encontraba frente a ella y llena de energía. "Michiru-mama, es bueno ver que Haruka-papa te ha salvado" Michiru se acerco y le dio un abrazo, "Por mas bonito que sea este reencuentro me temo que se tendrá que terminar" aparentemente Ken se había percatado de su presencia.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque, "No se preocupen por él, yo me encargo" Haruka asintió y le indico a los demás que la siguieran. Ken se dio cuenta de las intenciones de los chicos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Hotaru tenia la punta de su oz en el cuello "Adonde crees que vas, tu enemigo esta aquí". Ken desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de Hotaru, pero ella ya lo había previsto y denuevo Ken se encontró la afilada oz cerca de su cabeza.

"Definitivamente has mejorado, a ver que te parece esto", Ken volvió a desaparecer, Hotaru se movió al lugar donde creía que iba a reaparecer pero Ken apareció al lado y le propicio un golpe en el estomago. Este golpe le saco el aire, haciéndola arrodillarse y empezar a toser. "No estuvo mal, pero pude haberte roto una o dos costillas si quisiera, claro que no seria tan divertido", Hotaru maldijo entre dientes, Ken no desperdicio su oportunidad y le lanzo una patada pero Hotaru la detuvo con su arma. Ken no se detuvo allí, le lanzo una serie de puñetazos y patadas que la hicieron retroceder, pero Hotaru no se quedo atrás, utilizando la parte afilada de su arma ataco directamente al corazón, Ken se aparto de su trayectoria, pero Hotaru sabia que él lo iba a esquivar y lanzo otro golpe pero con el resto de su arma lanzando a Ken por los aires unos cuantos metros.

Ken enfureció y comenzó a atacar a Hotaru como si estuviera poseído, Hotaru estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de ira de Ken, era su punto débil, no le gustaba perder y su temperamento siempre le ganaba. Ken lanzo un fuerte puñetazo al estomago para tratar de que Hotaru perdiera la guardia pero ella lo detuvo. Al ver que no iba a poder con Hotaru solo con los poderes que tenia ahora, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar a rojos, mientras que emitía un aura negra, Hotaru no esperaba que Ken utilizara su maldición para atacarla, cuando Ken comenzó a trasformarse Hotaru actuó con rapidez y comenzó a conjurar un contraataque. Ken empezó a crecer, su piel se empezó a poner roja, sus ojos rojos tomaron forma como los de un gato.

Cuando termino de trasformarse se veía como un gran tigre dientes de sable de color rojo con rayas negras, Hotaru termino su conjuro al momento en que Ken termino de transformarse. Ken miro a Hotaru de manera amenazante, Hotaru lo miro fríamente, Ken se preparo para atacar pero Hotaru fue mas rápida lanzando su conjuro, pero no paso nada.

"No sirvió de nada", pero pronto un dolor invadió su trasformado cuerpo, poco a poco fue regresando a su estado normal mientras se retorcía de dolor, Hotaru no hacia mas que mirarlo con fríos ojos. Al fin Ken volvió a su estado normal, gimiendo de dolor, pero sus ojos no habían regresado a la normalidad "La maldición te consumirá lentamente" dijo Hotaru con un tono frió. "¡Ah!, ¿que me has hecho?" pregunto Ken "Tu existencia maligna ya no ocupara esta tierra, desaparecerás" respondió Hotaru alejándose de el con dirección al castillo.

"¡Maldición!" su grito de agonía se pudo escuchar a la distancia, Hotaru cerró los ojos al escuchar el grito y termino el hechizo, sellando por una eternidad a Ken en el infierno.

----------

Como era de esperarse, Akuma estaba preparado y cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por cientos de guardias. Gracias a la espada de Haruka pudieron pasar rápidamente la primera entrada, pronto llegaron al salón del trono donde encontraron a Akuma.

"Bienvenidos a su predicción" Los chicos se prepararon para atacarlo, "Recuerden chicos, debemos distraerlo lo suficiente como para que alguno de nuestros ataque lo lastime" dijo Haruka empuñando su espada. Los chicos atacaron a Akuma por todas las direcciones existentes pero ninguno parecía afectarle en absoluto. Parecían rebotar en una barrera invisible.

"No podrán derrotarme, esta barrera fue creada con mucha precaución por mis ancestros ni siquiera los poderes de las guerreras pueden dañarla", su risa malvada hacia eco en las paredes del salón. Haruka estaba furiosa y en un ataque causado por esa rabia intento penetrar el corazón de Akuma con su espada pero al chocar con la barrera salio volando de sus manos dejándola indefensa, Akuma no desaprovecho la oportunidad lanzándole una esfera de fuego justo en el pecho, lo cual la hizo salir despedida hacia las ventanas, el salón estaba en el segundo nivel, provocando que se rompieran en mil pedazos y que Haruka cayera hacia el vació, nadie pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para poder salvar a Haruka, pero cuando todos creyeron que Haruka caería, una enorme mano hecha de huesos regreso a Haruka al salón.

"¡Kerberion!" exclamo Michiru corriendo al lado de Haruka, la enorme creatura comenzó a brillar y en su lugar apareció Kerberion en forma humana "¿Quien demonios eres tu?" ordeno saber Akuma, "Mi nombre no tiene importancia pero si tienes que saberlo es Kerberion el guardián de la princesa Urano". Akuma gruño como un animal enfurecido y lanzo con dirección a Kerberion una esfera de hielo, pero él la desvió como si no fuera nada. "¡Maldito!" vocifero Akuma, corriendo hacia Kerberion comenzó a atacarlo físicamente.

-----------

"Bien chicos, tenemos que encontrar que es lo que produce la barrera de Akuma" dijo Mamoru a los dos chicos. Se separaron y empezaron a buscar por todo el salón aprovechando que Akuma estaba distraído. "¿Que creen que hacen?" pregunto una fría voz. Los tres chicos vieron a un hombre alto con el cabello largo de color negro. "Tanto tiempo sin verte, Taro". Taro sonrió "¿Pretendían encontrar lo que hace posible la barrera de Akuma?" Asumiendo que Taro podía atacarlos, los tres chicos sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia, "Si crees que vas a impedir que lo logremos, estas equivocado" dijo con determinación Adrián empuñando su espada.

"Hey chico tranquilo" Taro sonrió denuevo "Yo estoy de su lado", "Como podemos estar seguros de eso" dijo Matt muy desconfiado del muchacho que tenían frente a ellos, "Simple" dijo y apuntando uno de sus dedos disparo una especie de rayo hacia un misterioso espejo en una de las esquinas del salón, el cual al destruirse provoco que el campo de energía alrededor de Akuma desapareciera por un segundo necesario para que Kerberion lo lastimara.

"Yo se el secreto de la barrera de Akuma" dijo Taro con otra sonrisa.

"¿Que demonios?" gruño Akuma, sosteniéndose el lado de la cara donde Kerberion lo lastimo. La barrera volvió a como estaba antes pero ahora un poco mas debilitada. "Muy bien, estas de nuestro lado" dijo Matt impresionado del poder de Taro.

"¡Cuidado!" los cuatro chicos esquivaron justo a tiempo la esfera de fuego que se dirigía a ellos. "Taro, como te atreves a traicionarme" la respuesta de Taro fue destruir otro espejo. Haruka se había recuperado justo a tiempo para ver que la barrera de Akuma se debilitaba, salio corriendo hacia él tomando su espada y dirigiéndola al corazón, pero por desgracia solo logro hacerle un rasguño ya que Akuma se percato de lo que iba a hacer.

Akuma recargo energía para lanzar por los aires a Haruka pero antes de que este chocara con Haruka una luz brillante la intercepto. "Ni lo intentes" dijo Michiru sosteniendo su espejo en dirección a Akuma, "Pudimos haber gobernado todo este inmenso reino, pero decidiste que una inútil chica era mejor para ti, patético" Una explosión al lado izquierdo le informo que pronto no tendría barrera alguna para protegerse, "No han visto todo mi poder" anuncio y sacando dos objetos que se parecían bastante a dos diamantes negros, comenzó a recitar el hechizo, los chicos lograron destruir el ultimo espejo pero ya Akuma estaba cubierto por un aura negra, un escalofrió recorrió cada uno de sus cuerpos, solo Kerberion parecía no ser afectado por el aura maligna.

"Necesitamos defendernos de este ataque, es demasiado peligroso" Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y la miro fijamente "No dejare que te pase nada malo" Kerberion presintiendo las intenciones de Haruka, atrajo la atención de los chicos y les indico que se reunieran con ellos, en cuanto estuvieron juntos Haruka puso su plan en marcha "¿Adrián, aun tienes el cuchillo que nos dio Ami?" Adrián asintió y le entrego el cuchillo a Haruka, "¿Que planea hacer su majestad?" pregunto Matt al ver que Haruka incrustaba los chuchillos en los extremos detrás de ellos.

"Estos dos cuchillos son escudos, pero para lograr que funcionen se necesita un tercer cuchillo... ¡Lo tengo!" exclamo Haruka, incrustando su espada justo frente a ellos "Esto funcionara" Michiru se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura "¿Estas segura de que funcionara?" Haruka asintió, Kerberion se acerco a ella y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Haruka, entregándole una sonrisa.

"Muy bien hecho pequeña princesa" Haruka sonrió. "Todavía no me felicites, no sabemos si funcionara" Kerberion rió un poco por su respuesta.

Los ojos de Akuma estaban completamente rojos, el aura obscura se hacia mayor a cada segundo, los chicos se prepararon por si el escudo no funcionaba. "¡Es su fin!" rugió Akuma lanzando la energía maligna que rodeo todo el lugar, esta energía choco justo en el escudo haciendo que este se estremeciera un poco, la energía maligna parecía tener vida propia, la cual trataba de quebrar el escudo. "Demonios, el escudo no resistirá" dijo Adrián algo asustado por el poder que se podía sentir, Haruka estaba total y completamente concentrada en ayudar a su espada a mantener el escudo, cayo de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

"Haruka, ¿Que pasa?" pregunto Michiru preocupada por su amada. "No... no podré mantener... el escudo por mucho tiempo" El escudo se estremeció aun más y parecía perder potencia. Kerberion coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Haruka nuevamente transfiriéndole su energía, "Necesitamos de la luz" dijo Mamoru y Taro al mismo tiempo.

Michiru asintió y utilizando su espejo provoco un destello de luz enorme, provocando que la energía maligna se alejara, poco a poco posesionándose de Akuma, al ver esto Michiru reflejo toda su energía en Akuma quien al ser impactado por esta empezó a desintegrarse gritando de agonía.

Cuando el destello de luz se disipo, el lugar estaba en ruinas y Akuma no estaba. Al fin lo habían derrotado, Michiru estuvo a punto de caer al suelo exhausta pero Haruka previno esto y la abrazo fuertemente mientras recuperaban sus energías. El uniforme que Taro tenia se desvaneció, cambiando a la ropa que había utilizado el día en que desapareció.

Adrián y Matt estaban celebrando, Kerberion y Mamoru tenían una sonrisa en el rostro pero de repente Akuma apareció entre los escombros. "Creen que me van a vencer solo con esos poderes tan inútiles", ya no parecía él, su rostro estaba quemado al igual que todo su cuerpo. "Aun no es el fin..." pero una voz lo contradijo, "Claro que es el fin" y una luz aun mas potente que la de Michiru lo golpeo desvaneciéndolo por siempre.

"Princesa Serenity" todos exclamaron, "Es el momento para que Paraíso Escondido renazca" Jen apareció por detrás de Serenity, ya parecía estar mucho mejor. Matt, Michiru y Haruka asintieron y se dirigieron a donde estaba Serenity quien en sus manos tenía un cristal. "Soberanos de los cuatro reinos" comenzó a recitar, "Es momento de regresar a la vida al reino de la luz, necesito su aprobación" los cuatro abrieron una pequeña herida en su mano Izquierda y dejaron caer su sangre en el cristal, este absorbió la sangre y luego comenzó a brillar intensamente.

"Regresa, reino de la luz, Paraíso Escondido", de las ruinas como el ave fénix emergió un enorme castillo y a sus alrededores un pueblo. El pueblo de Paraíso Escondido.

--------

Haruka y Michiru caminaban tomadas de la mano y con los dos pequeños frente a ellas hacia la entrada del castillo del reino de Michiru, en la entrada los esperaban sus respectivas madres, las cuales abrazaron con fuerza a los pequeños y luego a ellas. "Tu padre las espera en el salón del trono" dijo la madre de Michiru.

"Gracias, Madre" Michiru sonrió al ver las lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro. Tomo la mano de Haruka y juntas fueron a enfrentar a su padre, la batalla más difícil de su vida.

Cuando llegaron el rey estaba sentado en el trono "Eh tomado mi decisión con respecto a su relación...".

-FIN-

Notas: AL FIN LO HE TERMINADO, daré mis agradecimientos:

-a todos los lectores porque sin ellos no existirían los fanfics.

-a todos los fanáticos de Haruka y Michiru.

-a los que dejaron review y a los que no también Jejeje.

-a me bella Onee-chan, solo por ser ella.

-y a mi cabeza porque al fin se le están ocurriendo ideas jajaja.

Bueno chicas y chicos este es el final. ¡Que emoción al fin termine un fic!, ¿Uh?, ¿Que aun no ha terminado dicen?, pero si ya vencieron al malo. ¿Que?, ¿Que aun no saben que paso con Haruka y Michiru?, Mmm tienen razón, que decisión habrá tomado el padre de Michiru... Pues tendrán que esperar al epilogo, estaba escribiéndolo mientras escribía las notas, Buenos chicas y chicos no veremos en el epilogo, hasta luego.

Ja

Shiori-chan


	19. Epilogo

Paraíso Escondido

Por Shiori Kaiou

Epilogo

Su mirada estaba perdida en el hermoso valle que se apreciaba por la ventana de su habitación, 'como ella' pensó con un suspiro. El sol estaba por hacer su aparición en el horizonte 'Que belleza... me pregunto si ella lo esta viendo', sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, 'Me pregunto que estará haciendo...' sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien quien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

"Puedes pasar madre" la reina le sonrió a su hija "¿Pensando en ella?" Haruka sonrió, denuevo las lagrimas amenazando con adornar su rostro. "La amo tanto mamá" la reina sonrió denuevo sentándose en la cama, Haruka se sentó a su lado. "¿La extrañas mucho no es así?" rió un poco por el comportamiento de su hija. Haruka se sonrojo pero asintió sin dudarlo "Eres tan adorable hija mía" la reina sonrió aun mas, Haruka solo pudo sonrojarse aun mas.

Su madre comenzó a componer la posición del corbatín del traje que llevaba "Pero sabes que es imposible que la veas" Haruka asintió tristemente. Leonard entro al cuarto vestido con un traje similar que el de Haruka.

El Pequeño parecía haber crecido bastante, ahora parecía tener siente años. "Hermana¿Porque esa cara?" Haruka hizo un puchero, Leonard refunfuño "Michiru denuevo" dijo con un todo de aburrimiento, como si ya le fuera familiar el pesar de su hermana, "Si ella denuevo" gruño Haruka, quien hubiera creído que el adorable niño de hace dos años podría ser tan desconsiderado.

Leonard y su madre comenzaron a reír "Vamos Haruka, sabes muy bien que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de casarse, y su majestad Serenity te regañaría como las otras veces que lo intentaste" Haruka gruño nuevamente "Pero no puedo estar sin mi Michi linda" se quejo Haruka como una niña chiquita "Pues ya solo faltan unas horas para la ceremonia, y pronto veras a tu amada Michiru" Los ojos de Haruka se iluminaron al escuchar el nombre de su querida prometida, miro hacia la ventana y recordó el momento en que regresaron de la batalla con Akuma, cuando su felicidad aun estaba en peligro...

-------

Haruka apretaba con fuerza la mano de Michiru, estaba nerviosa, pero fuera la decisión que tomara el rey no se separaría de Michiru. El rey se levanto del trono "Eh tomado una decisión con respecto a su relación..." el corazón de las dos chicas palpitaba muy aprisa, el rey tenia una mirada fría y calculadora. Haruka apretó la mano de Michiru nuevamente para dejarla saber que ella se encontraba a su lado.

El rey sonrió repentinamente "No se como lo harán pero yo quiero nietos" Haruka y Michiru quedaron perplejas por unos instantes, Michiru fue la primera en recuperase. "¿Hablas enserio padre?". "Por supuesto, no podría separarlas después de todo lo que sufrieron por ese demonio, además" Acercándose a Haruka, el rey extendió su mano, Haruka la tomo y la estrecho con una sonrisa "Haruka me ha demostrado que puedo confiarte a ella. Tan solo te pido una cosa" Haruka miró fijamente al rey. "Protegerla como se que lo has hecho siempre, pero también protege su corazón, no lo lastimes como yo alguna vez lo hice por ignorancia".

Haruka asintió con una sonrisa de determinación "Se lo prometo su majestad". El rey le dio un fuerte abrazo "Puedes llamarme padre si así lo deseas." Michiru estaba llorando, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de las dos personas importantes en su vida.

"Padre..." el rey se acerco a su hija y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y calido "Hija mía... perdóname por no preguntarte cuales eran tus sentimientos..." Michiru asintió sin decir palabra pero era suficiente para el rey. "Bueno, me imagino que están agotadas, las dejaré descansar y luego conversaremos un poco sobre la fecha de su boda".

El rey sonrió enormemente al ver los rubores en las mejillas de las dos chicas, "Papá, es muy pronto para pensar en eso" dijo Michiru aunque la idea de ser oficialmente de Haruka no le sentaba mal. "Esta bien, tómense el tiempo que quieran" El rey volvió a reír. Haruka no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía feliz aun mas ahora sabiendo que el padre de su amada aceptaba su relación.

"Gracias...padre, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones" El rey asintió, cuando ellas estaban saliendo Yari entro corriendo a abrazar a su padre. Sus madres no podían evitar reír un poco al ver la expresión de alivio en las chicas "parece que todo salio bien" dijo la madre de Haruka sintiéndose ella también muy aliviada, "Si, mamá" Haruka le sonrió a las dos reinas.

-------

"No te muevas mucho hija" Michiru se sonrojo un poco, estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, no podía evitarlo, su madre le estaba arreglando el cabello ya solo faltaba una hora para su boda.

"No puedo evitarlo madre" La reina le sonrió un poco mientras le daba los toques finales a su obra. Es normal que te sientas así, cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos no podía dejar de comer por lo nerviosa que estaba". Michiru rió un poco, "No te preocupes Michiru, tu sabes que Haruka te ama con todo su corazón", "Lo se, no puedo creer que este día al fin a llegado" su madre termino de agregar algunos adornos a su peinado indicándole a Michiru que ya podía ponerse de pie, su vestido se encontraba en su cama esperando ser utilizado por la bella novia.

La reina llamó a Cathy quien era una de las damas de honor y encargada de la comida, para que le ayudara a ponerle el vestido a Michiru. El vestido era de un tono blanco pero si lo mirabas de cerca se podía notar que era de un celeste muy pálido, tenía guantes largos ya que no tenía mangas, la falda larga pero no acampanada de una textura lisa.

Tomo algo de tiempo en ponerse el vestido ya que había que cuidar que no se arruinara su peinado, cuando al fin terminaron Michiru se miraba como un ángel que la reina no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de emoción al verla "Te vez hermosa, hija" Michiru asintió admirándose en el espejo, no parecía ella, se veía total y completamente diferente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el vestido le sentaba bien acentuando su figura. Su hermanita decidió haber su aparición en ese momento.

"Wow hermanita, te ves muy linda" Michiru le sonrió agradecida, la pequeña tenia un lindo vestido azul claro, en sus manos tenia una canasta llena de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas.

"Dice papá que ya todo esta listo" la reina le pidió a Cathy que fuera a traer el velo, "¿Has visto a Haruka, Yari?" su hermana asintió "Si, no hace mucho, venia para acá pero la descubrió Rei y la mando denuevo a su habitación pero me imaginó que ya estar lista en su puesto esperando por ti".

Michiru sonrió, no pudiendo evitar sentirse más emocionada y nerviosa. Pronto su velo llego y con cuidado Cathy y su madre se lo colocaron, Yari había salido a ver si ya todo estaba listo para comenzar, Yari regreso poco tiempo después para informarles que ya todo estaba listo y que Haruka ya no podía esperar más. Michiru junto con su madre, Yari y Cathy se dirigieron al lugar en donde se llevaría acabo la boda. Mientras Michiru caminaba hacia el salón donde su padre, los invitados y principalmente Haruka la esperaban, sus pensamientos decidieron recordar aquel día en que Haruka y ella dieron el paso a la felicidad.

------

Michiru se acurruco mas al cuerpo calido que estaba a su lado, Haruka le sonrió y la abrazo acariciando la dulce y delicada piel de su espalda. Michiru hizo un sonido de placer al sentir la caricia de Haruka. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo para encontrar la creación mas divina de todo el universo, su querida Haruka.

"Hola" dijo Haruka en un susurro acariciando la delicada mejilla de su amada Michiru "Hola" contesto Michiru mirando a Haruka con una sonrisa. Haruka sabia lo que esa mirada significaba, sonriendo se fue acercando poco a poco, Michiru cerro los ojos esperando sentir los labios de Haruka sobre los suyos pero después de un tiempo no sintió nada.

Hizo un puchero mientras abría los ojos para ver porque Haruka se estaba tardando en darle su beso, Haruka sonreía mientras que Michiru seguía haciendo su puchero "¿Que pasa?" Michiru hizo un puchero mucho más potente. Para Haruka era muy difícil no ceder y besar esos labios pero le encantaba cuando Michiru actuaba así, "Haruka dame mi beso" Haruka rió y finalmente beso esos labios que amaba como a la persona que era dueña de ellos. Michiru suspiro al ser besada, nunca se cansaría de los apasionados besos de Haruka, mientras la besaba Haruka se posiciono justo encima de Michiru haciendo que cada centímetro de su piel se tocara.

Michiru dejo escapar n leve gemido de placer mientras era besada por Haruka, las caricias se tornaban apasionadas, Michiru y Haruka estaban tan concentradas en su amor que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta, la persona que se encontraba afuera siguió tocando esta vez Michiru escucho algo y se separo de los labios de Haruka.

"Haruka... alguien llama a la puerta" Haruka no dijo nada y solo beso el cuello de Michiru, esto provoco que Michiru se estremeciera y se olvidara de la persona que las había interrumpido. Denuevo se escucharon golpes a la puerta. "Vamos Haruka..." pero Haruka no tenia ninguna intención de detenerse solo por una persona extraña que probablemente no necesitaba nada importante de ellas.

Parecía que la persona se había rendido cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que las chocas se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Unas horas después las dos chicas decidieron ver si todavía había desayuno ya que no faltaba mucho para la hora de almuerzo. Pero al parecer ya no iban a poder desayunar ya que todos se encontraban a la mesa disfrutando su almuerzo.

"Ya era hora" dijo Yari un tanto enfadada, los reyes comenzaron a reír, "Al parecer nadie le contesto a Yari cuando fue a buscarlas para desayunar" comento la madre de Haruka. Las dos chicas se sonrojaron lo cual delato la razón del porque no habían atendido a la pequeña Yari.

Las dos chicas solo se sentaron sin decir palabra alguna, el rubor de sus mejillas aun presente, las risas pararon mas adelante cuando ya su comida había llegado. "Bueno chicas, les tengo que informar de algo, la Princesa Serenity me a pedido que Haruka vaya al castillo porque tiene un encargo muy importante" Haruka asintió "¿Que clase de encargo?" pregunto algo despreocupada, como si no le importara mucho lo cual le pareció muy extraño a Michiru. "No lo se, ella solo me dijo que era importante".

Haruka asintió un tanto nerviosa lo cual intrigo aun más a Michiru. Esa misma tarde Haruka se dirigió al castillo de la ahora reina Serenity. Haruka se despidió de Michiru con un beso y la promesa de regresar pronto, Michiru asintió tristemente por la repentina partida de Haruka. Durante varias semanas Haruka hacia un viaje al castillo de Serenity casi durante todo el día.

Michiru se sentía muy sola sin Haruka, pasaba los días con su madre o la madre de Haruka, de vez en cuando salía al pueblo con los pequeños. Cuando Haruka regresaba no podía evitar abrazarla fuertemente, Haruka se sentía mal por hacer que Michiru se quedara sola. "No te preocupes, estoy bien" claro que Michiru no estaba diciendo la verdad, extrañaba a Haruka y ya no deseaba separarse de ella un día mas, Haruka abrazo a su amada Michiru y la beso "Ya no te dejaré sola" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Enserio?" Michiru pregunto felizmente.

"Si, mi trabajo con Serenity se ha terminado" Michiru la abrazo en ese momento sintiéndose mas feliz de lo que pensaba por escuchar esa noticia, Haruka la abrazo fuertemente, no quería hacer sufrir a Michiru con su ausencia pero valdría la pena al final.

Besándola tiernamente "Te compensare por los días que no estuve cerca" dijo picaramente caminado hacia la habitación, sosteniendo a Michiru por la cintura. El sentimiento de soledad que había invadido el corazón de Michiru se esfumo instantáneamente gracias a la presencia de su amada Haruka.

-----

Haruka y Michiru disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde en el jardín cerca de aquella fuente en la cual se conocieron por primera vez, Michiru se encontraba sentada en una banca cerca de la fuente, Haruka tenía su cabeza recostada en su regazo.

Michiru le acariciaba el cabello sonriéndole, Haruka la miraba con picardía "Ni lo pienses" Haruka hizo un puchero "¿Porque no?" Michiru le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz. Haruka solo sonrió "Yo se que quieres". Michiru fingió estar enfadada "Claro que no quiero, menos con tigo" Haruka sonrió aun mas sabiendo que Michiru no hablaba enserio y la siguió viendo con esa mirada picara que le encantaba a Michiru aunque no lo admitiera.

"Esta bien iré con tigo a escalar" Haruka le sonrió enormemente, Michiru sonrió también y fue directo por un beso pero antes de que pudiera ocurrir Rei las interrumpió "No creen que deberían conseguir una habitación para eso" Haruka y Michiru se sonrojaron, Michiru le sonrió a Rei pero Haruka la miro con un puchero "Vaya quien hubiera pensado que la valiente Haruka se comportaba como una niña pequeña".

Haruka le gruño a Rei y abrazo a Michiru por la cintura, Haruka no se había movido de su cómoda posición, Rei comenzó a reír a carcajadas "Como puedes estar enamorada de ella Michiru", "me pregunto lo mismo" contesto Michiru, Haruka miro a Michiru con ojos de perrito regañado. Michiru le sonrió inocentemente "¿Que quieres Rei?" pregunto Haruka "Pues solo vengo a dejarles la invitación para la fiesta de primavera, por la que trabajamos muy duro" Le entrego a Michiru la invitación.

"Muy bien, ahora te puedes ir" Michiru reprendió a su amada por su comportamiento "Si no te preocupes ya me voy para que puedan seguir con sus asuntos" Haruka le saco la lengua mientras que Rei se marchaba riendo. "Eres una niñita pequeña" susurro Michiru acariciándole el cabello, Haruka cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. "Te amo Haruka" ella le sonrió, levantándose un poco beso a Michiru, el beso era tierno, largo, expresando todo el cariño que se tenía "Yo también te amo" susurro y la volvió a besar.

-----

El día de la fiesta mucha gente se hizo presente, la fiesta de primavera en el palacio de Paraíso Escondido era la mejor. Las guerreras legendarias se encontraban cerca del trono con sus respectivas contrapartes. Los chicos que alguna vez fueron malvados ahora eran reconocidos como unos chicos muy amables y serviciales, todos los habitantes de Paraíso Escondido los apreciaban.

Cuando llegaron la familia Tenou y la familia Kaiou todas las miradas se centraron en las dos salvadoras, después de que Akuma fue derrotado lo acontecido se esparció por todos los poblados. Todo el mundo las saludo con sonrisas, algunos niños, incluyendo la pequeña hija de Jen y Adrián, saludaron a los dos pequeños quienes se marcharon junto con sus amiguitos.

"Vaya, vaya pero miren que elegantes se ven el día de hoy" dijo Masahiro acercándose a ellas, los reyes se habían marchado a saludar a otras personas. "Gracias Masahiro, tu también te ves bien" dijo Michiru "La fiesta esta apunto de empezar" Haruka asintió, un tanto nerviosa. Masahiro se volvió a reunir con su grupo cerca del trono. "Michiru, mi gran rival, cuanto tiempo sin verte" esa voz sorprendió a las dos chicas.

Frente a ellas se encontraba Keita, vestida tan elegante como siempre. "Keita, pero pensé..." Keita sonrió un poco "¿Que no volvería después de irme por el dolor en mi corazón al traicionar a mi amor, Serenity?" Michiru y Haruka asintieron silenciosamente. "Estaba destrozada, Michiru ¿tu lo entiendes, no? lo que es darse cuenta de que puedes herir a la persona que tu mas quieres".

Michiru asintió, claro que lo sabia "Aun me sorprende que Serenity y Endymion me perdonaran pero bueno eso quedo en el pasado, solo espero que ustedes dos me perdonen también" Michiru tomo una de sus manos lo cual la sorprendió mucho "Todo esta perdonado Keita" Haruka asintió con una sonrisa "Muchas gracias, oh permítanme presentarles a mi prometida" Haruka y Michiru se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar esa noticia.

Una chica muy bella de cabello castaño se acerco a ellas y tomo la mano de Keita sonriéndoles a las dos chicas

"¡Cathy!" esa si que fue sorpresa para Michiru, su amiga de la infancia, la que al saber que Michiru había sido secuestrada no se aparto del lado de sus padres para apoyarlos, pero que después de su regreso tuvo que marcharse con su familia ya que su padre estaba mal. Cathy sonrió aun mas "¿Sorprendida?" Keita rió un poco.

"¿Cathy es tu prometida?" ni Haruka ni Michiru podían creerlo "Si, no fue hace mucho que se lo propuse y ella acepto" Cathy coloco un tierno beso en la mejilla de Keita y dijo "Después de que me marche con mi familia ella apareció un día justo en la entrada, cansada y hambrienta. Cuidamos de ella y pues para pagarnos dijo que nos ayudaría. Bueno para hacer la historia corta, me enamore de ella, pero me fue algo difícil atraparla".

Keita se sonrojo "Bueno cuando me di cuenta que te amaba me asuste porque no quería herirte, Cathy mi amor" Cathy la miro con ternura "Eres tan adorable, te amo" Keita la beso dulcemente "Yo también" Las chicas estaban muy felices por ellas. "¿Y cuando es la boda?" pregunto Michiru emocionada "Pues aun no esta decidido, a mi me gustaría en primavera", "Y a mi en verano" dijo Keita, Cathy hizo puchero haciendo sonrojar a Keita "Esta bien" suspiro resignada Keita, Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a reír.

------

Al llegar Usagi, quien ahora era conocida como la Princesa Serenity, la fiesta comenzó, todos se la estaban pasando bien, Keita pidió una pieza de baile con Haruka estaba toda sonrojada, mientras sus amadas bailaban Cathy y Michiru platicaban sobre los viejos tiempos y como las dos soñaban con su príncipe azul pero al final resulto ser una princesa lo cual las hizo reír.

Ya entrada la noche cuando la fiesta se iba a terminar Haruka y Michiru se encontraban bailando al centro del salón. Michiru estaba muy feliz, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Haruka entrar al suyo gracias al abrazo que las dos compartían mientras bailaban, cuando la canción se termino Haruka se arrodillo y saco un anillo, Michiru se quedo muda al ver el anillo. "Michiru... te amo con todo mi corazón y no soportaría la idea de que te apartaras de mi nuevamente así que, Kaiou Michiru¿Quieres ser mi esposa?".

Michiru la miro con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió levemente, Haruka le coloco el anillo y la beso, todo el salón estallo en aplausos.

------

Su pare la esperaba frente al salón, al verla sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas "Te ves hermosa hija" Michiru lo abrazo "Gracias padre", "Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti hija mía" Michiru sonrió con lagrimas en sus ojos y abrazo con mayor fuerza a su padre, "Muy bien¿lista?" Michiru asintió y tomo el brazo de su padre. La marcha nupcial se hizo escuchar, las puertas se abrieron y el corazón de Michiru comenzó a palpitar fuertemente todos los invitados estaban impactados por la belleza de Michiru. Haruka no podía apartar la mirada de ella, estaba muy hermosa, cuando Michiru fijo su mirada en Haruka no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción, los segundos se hicieron eternos, la distancia parecía ser larga entre ellas pero en realidad era corta.

Unos pocos segundos después Michiru llego a su destino "Bueno Haruka a llegado el momento en que te entregue a mi tesoro mas preciado, cuídala mucho" Haruka asintió, no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra ya que las emociones se habían acumulado en su ser.

El rey sonrió y le entrego la mano de Michiru, Haruka la sostuvo fuertemente, Michiru le sonrió tímidamente y la ceremonia comenzó, durante toda la ceremonia Haruka y Michiru no apartaban la mirada la una de la otra, todo eso parecía un sueño, Rei, quien era la que estaba dirigiendo la boda, le podio a los padrinos, Jen y Adrián que les entregaran los anillos y así proclamaron sus votos.

"Haruka, puedes besarla" proclamo Rei, Haruka le sonrió picaramente a Michiru y beso apasionadamente a su nueva esposa, Michiru apenas pudo retener el suspiro de placer, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, las chicas comenzaron a silbar haciendo sonrojar a la nueva pareja.

------

La fiesta paso como un sueño, después de que Michiru, bailo una pieza con su padre todos los chicos querían bailar con ella, Haruka no puedo evitar que sucediera ya que todas las chicas querían bailar con ella también, después de eso no se separaron para nada. A la hora del brindis, los padres dieron un discurso conmovedor que hizo a todos derramar lágrimas. Haruka y Michiru ya no podían esperar mas para estar solas así que con ayuda de una picara Keita se escaparon de la fiesta.

"Sabes que te meterás en problemas con sus majestades por haberlas ayudado ¿no?" dijo Cathy con una mirada entre divertida y preocupada "Podríamos hacer lo mismo sabes" dijo Keita abrazándola por la cintura "Tentado..." susurro Cathy.

Los reyes al darse cuenta que hacían falta algunos de los invitados, incluyendo a las dos mas importantes, no se sorprendieron y siguieron la fiesta como si nada. "Los chicos de ahora" suspiro el rey, su esposa le sonrió "Nosotros fuimos peores" dijo haciendo sonrojar al rey.

-----

Haruka y Michiru decidieron dirigirse de una vez a la pequeña casa cerca del mar que su padre le había dado para que pasaran la luna de miel. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta principal, Michiru en los brazos de Haruka como era costumbre de recién casados, Haruka atrapo los labios de Michiru en un apasionado beso que Michiru no dudo en responder, Haruka la llevo a su habitación, suavemente la coloco sobre la acogedora cama. Michiru sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos acariciándola con ternura, mirándola tan profundamente que era casi imposible no ver en lo profundo de sus ojos el amor que sentía por la persona frente a ella.

Haruka le sonrió y la beso nuevamente para dejarle saber que sus sentimientos eran mutuos. Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo entre besos tiernos y caricias, Haruka besaba cada parte de su cuerpo con una devoción como si ella fuera una Diosa y Haruka su fiel creyente.

Haruka la llevaba un paso mas cerca del cielo con cada caricia, beso o con una simple mirada, Michiru también le hizo saber a Haruka que ella era una Diosa devolviéndole cada intensa caricia con una de las suyas, pronto las chicas empezaron a alcanzar la máxima conexión, e momento en que las dos sentían que eran una sola, el recuerdo de que ahora estaban unidas ante la aprobación de todos intensifico ese momento, y cuando llego fue lo mejor que pudieron haber experimentado, y tan solo era el comienzo de su vida juntas.

Haruka la abrazo fuertemente tratando de recuperar su respiración normal, de vez en cuando besando el lugar donde sus labios se encontraban. Michiru la beso y se acurruco aun mas cerca de ese cuerpo calido. "Ahora nada nos puede separar" susurro Haruka tomando la mano de Michiru y besando donde su anillo se encontraba "Nunca mas" susurro Michiru...

--- 500 años después---

Elsa, su amiga desde chicas se acerco a ella después de haber ganado la carrera, "Hey Haruka, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar con tigo" Haruka se quito el casco protector que aun tenia puesto y vio a una chica muy bella con cabello aguamarino y unos brillantes ojos azules quien sostenía un cartapacio de dibujo.

Al verla su corazón comenzó a palpitar con mayor intensidad "Su nombre es Michiru Kaiou y dice que es admiradora tuya desde hace tiempo" Michiru sonrió y el mundo de Haruka se ilumino como nunca lo había hecho. Y así comienza otra historia llena de momentos tristes como felices.

-FIN-

Notas: Al fin pode terminar de escribir esto¡si! se ha terminados mis queridos amigos, es el final definitivo de Paraíso Escondido, gracias por apoyar este proyecto de principio a fin.

Dije que iba a escribir unos omakes pero creo que mejor no, talvez los ponga como historia aparte pero de aquí a que los escriba... ya veremos XD

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS

Se despide,

Shiori Kaiou


End file.
